Somewhat Damaged
by Seph Lorraine
Summary: Hidaka Ken is a mystery to the students of Germany's finest Academy. No one knows his language, no one knows his family, no one knows him. But why would they want to? (AU // RanKen)
1. Prologue

Author's Notes-- ( 10:11 PM 1/15/03 ) Ho-ho! I start yet another fanfic. Oi! I just couldn't help it. I've had so much inspiration lately. As for this fic, do not fear: It shall be a RanKen. This is one of the few serious fics I am going to try to write, so please give me feedback. I am not gifted with darker fiction; I'm more of a humour person. This prologue may be subject to change. I'm not very pleased with it.  
  
  
Disclaimer-- The thought of me owning Weiss Kreuz makes me want to dance. I don't see me dancing anywhere, anytime soon. I also do not own "Somewhat Damaged" by NIN, nor do I own Trent Reznor or the band.  
  
  
Warnings-- Cliche-ness (for now), slight mention of torture.  
  
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Somewhat Damaged * Seph Lorraine  
  
Prologue  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
He stood there, tucking the smooth brown strands of hair behind his ears. Nervous. His hands seemed to shake with a fear that was visable to even the weakest of human eyes. His brown eyes, simply remained glued to that one spot on the floor... The small puddle of spillt water from where a glass was dropped, clumbsily, before it's holder retired to bed.  
  
Omi watched the boy in his doorway, with wide-eyed curiosity. He had only known Ken for one day, and he had gathered already that the boy was somewhat distant. Though, at the moment, the Japanese boy looked nothing short of frightened.  
  
Brown eyes remained on the spot.   
  
Blue-eyes glanced at the empty water-glass, one large crack near it's rim, beside his bedside table and sighed. What was going on? What was Ken doing up so late?  
  
"Ken...?" He called out softly, raising himself to a sitting position in his bed. "Is something wrong?"  
  
The brown-eyed boy in the doorway snapped his vision onto the small blond in bed, "Ano... Omi. I come to saying: your night is good." The boy in the doorway stmbled over his English, horribly, but alas, the blond managed to make sense of the words. [1]  
  
"Yes, Ken. Good night to you, too." Omi smiled lightly. "Is that all?"  
  
The Japanese boy's smile was very small. It was really nothing more than a light squint of the eyes. From the doorway he gave a half-bow and nodded, translating the words in his head. Trying to make sense of the English that the blond was speaking. It was difficult to understand the harsh language these people spoke. English sounded rough and crude to his ears, and even though he disliked it, he knew he would eventually speak it. Though, it was difficult, when the one person who showed any interest in getting to know you couldn't communicate effectively with you.  
  
"Yes!" The brown-haired boy spoke, without thinking. He frowned again at the blonds slightly confused smile. His eyes betrayed him though, there was something on his mind.   
  
"Don't worry, Ken. You'll like it here, once you get used to it." The blond began lowering himself into bed again, "Now, go to sleep, ok?"  
  
"...What?" 'Ken' tried to translate the blond's speech, but to no avail.   
  
Too discouraged to focus, he nodded again, closing the door and leaned against the wall in the hallway. It was past curfew, but he really didn't want to return to his bed. Nothing could distract him from his thoughts, when he lay down to sleep. He would be lost in his memories. Even driving screws under his fingernails seemed much more pleasant than remembering.  
  
"You." A deep voice resounded from one end of the hallway, causing Ken to snap open his eyes and turn to face the voice's embodiment.  
  
A man with fierce eyes, protected by thinly-rimmed glasses stood at the end of the hallway in a pristine white suit. Two thin locks of black hair fell lightly into his vision, but seemed nothing of a bother to him.  
  
Ken lifted himself from the wall and bowed timidly, "Konba...Hello, Mr. Crawford." He managed to get out. The name came out with an undeniable Japanese flourish. Kurafurudo.  
  
"Why are you out of your room past curfew?" The man crossed his arms, and kept his cold gaze on the Japanese boy before him.  
  
Taking a moment to try to decipher what had been spoken to him, Ken frowned, "I... am outside."   
  
The man in white blinked, his eyebrow twitching in what could be classified as frustration, "No. You are inside. Why are you out of your room?"  
  
Another moment passed with Ken trying to understnad the elder man, "I said 'Good Night'." He pointed to the door that led into Omi's room.  
  
// This job is really beginning to irk me... // Crawford sighed heavily, nodding, this time, and hardening his glare, "I understand you are new here. And you obviously don't know much English. Therefor, I shall merely give you a warning this time. You are not to be out of your room after the 22nd hour. Not even to say 'Good Night' to your little friends. Am I clear?" He paused, waiting for a sign of comprehension from the Japanese boy before him.  
  
"I..." At loss for a responce (as he hadn't understood anything the American man had just said), Ken frowned and merely said the only thing that had gotten him anywhere with anyone that day, "Yes!" It was one of the very few things he did know in Englsih.  
  
Nodding, the teacher pointed to the stair case. "Go to your room."  
  
The brown-eyed boy nodded, walking off to the staircase and heading down for the 4th story to find his room. He couldn't help but sulk to himself lightly. Why did he bother speaking to anyone, anyway? The blond boy was the only one who had bothered to talk to him, since he had arrived... Even if they hardly understood each other, Ken felt himself welcomed by the younger boy.   
  
His mind drifted back to the water spillt on the floor of Omi's room. Memories seemed to rush through his mind, again...  
  
Broken glass. Making sharp sounds as the shards of a broken wine glass showered over the floor. Their sharp edges barely tainted with the red.  
  
Blood. Dripping from the gashes across his stomach, legs, and arms. Tiny droplets of the crimson liquid finding their way onto the floor amidst the tiny pieces of glittering crystal.  
  
Pain. His hands were covered in thick blood. He felt as if nails were driving themselves through his palms, through his legs and stomach; scraping across the skin of his back.  
  
Eyes. Watching him, wirth unconcealed mirth. Not bothering to mask their amusement as the skin of their eyes crinkled and their laughter wrung out.  
  
Water. Everywhere; surrounding him. Splashing against himself; against the floors, like white champagne from a broken glass.  
  
He felt himself reaching his limit quickly, as sweat beads formed on the back of his neck and across his face. As hurridly as possible, he dashed into his room and flung himself onto the bed. He passed out.  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] It is quite obvious that Ken -doesn't- speak much English. This will be quite important, later on. I will not type out his Japanese thoughts/speech all in Japanese, though. So you can breathe now. :)  
  
  
Miri: Aa... I want Ra-Ra!  
  
Seph: Well he's a few chapters away. This is only the prologue. _  
  
Miri: But-but...! I need Ran!  
  
Ken: We all do. ^_^  
  
Miri: ...You're willing to share, then? ^_^  
  
Ken: No.   
  
  
See that review button, right... there? *Points at the bottom left-hand of the window.* Click it! Click it, now! 


	2. I:I The Senior Duo

Author's Notes-- ( 10:06 PM 1/20/03 ) Aa! I had to go snowboarding with a group of freaks this weekend, or this would have been updated Friday evening. This chapter is our glorious first chapter where we will introduce Youji and Schu. :) I love them! Yay! Though, I am not exactly pleased with this chapter. My pronouns are sounding too redundant, and things are moving far too slowly. I cannot seem to withstand from adding useless information into what I write. It makes me sad. Also, there is no Ran, yet, but there is some foreshadowing of Ran-to-come.  
  
Thank you to all of my reviewers. Please read at the end of the chapter for comments! ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer-- The thought of me owning Weiss Kreuz makes me want to dance. I don't see me dancing anywhere, anytime soon. I also do not own "Somewhat Damaged" by NIN, nor do I own Trent Reznor or the band.  
  
  
Warnings-- Cliche-ness (for now), Language, Silliness, Shounen ai (mentions: SchuxYouji, SchuxBrad, SchuxRandomGuy)  
  
X-tra Note-- If you dislike the YoujixSchu pairing, there isn't much of it, and it will eventually change, to... Well, you'll find out soon enough.  
  
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Somewhat Damaged * Seph Lorraine  
  
Act I: Scene I: The Senior Duo  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Hidaka Ken's first morning at die Smaragd Wald Academy [1] came quickly. He rubbed his eyes clear of the sleep that had blurred his vision upon awakening, and sat up. His roommate must have gone to the showers-- his bags were prepared messily upon the bed, but he himself was nowhere to be seen. The Japanese boy sighed.  
  
He hadn't had any real conversation with his roommate since he had met him, yesterday afternoon. The other boy didn't speak Japanese, so neither thought the other would be possible of holding a friendship if they couldn't communicate. They just nodded at each other for acknowledgement and went on with whatever their schedules had intended for the day.   
  
His roommate was a tall, thin, boy with a thick crop of shaggy blond hair. Ken had already deciphered that either, the boy was even more of a 'klutz' than he, himself, or the boy was into some heavier things. The latter was confirmed upon noticing how bad his roommate smelled of pot, and the cigarette butts by the window sill.   
  
A large poster was hung upon the wall, over the blond-boy's, his name was Jon, bed. A picture image of Kurt Cobain crying on stage in mid-performance. A mahogany six-string Yamaha acoustic leaned against the wall in one cornor, and dirty clothes and change were scattered across the floor. The early-90's grunge had never really left this kid. [1b]  
  
The Japanese boy picked himself up from the, almost annoyingly, firm matress and rubbed his back, glancing at his alarm clock. It would be going off in exactly two minutes. He turned the clock off, ahead of time and dug through his bags for his uniform, not having the patience to unpack the day before.  
  
All of the uniforms to Smaragd Wald Academy looked similar, excluding those of the senior classmen. Seniors of the school were required to wear their class graduation robes to classes everyday of their final year. Though for sophmores like Ken, and for the classes just above and below him, uniforms were simple: Deep green over jacket, with a crimson, gold, and green school crest upon the left breast pocket, a matching tie, formal white dress-shirt, black slacks (or for ladies, green knee-length skirts), and formal black dress-shoes.  
  
It was absolutely hidious.  
  
Ken made a face of hardly-supressed disgust and tossed the wrinkled clothes-items onto his bed, looking through his bags for more important things (razor, aftershave, deodorant, comb, etc). He replaced his earring, a small Turquois [2] stud, with a small silver ring, before turning back to the task of actually dressing himself for the day.  
  
It was going to be a long day, and unsurprising to himself, he felt hardly rested from passing out last night. He never felt that well after remembering. Though, at least this time he could push away those thoughts to give more room to the nervous excitement (and maybe a tad bit of dread) that was beginning to fill his body entire body-- his stomach growled-- except for, of course, his stomach. He quickly got his things together and headed down to the commons for breakfast.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey, Ken!" A voice called him from somewhere across the commons, causing the brunett to glance around. It was odd to here someone who hardly knew him calling him by his first name. Maybe even a bit unnerving. Perhaps, he could convince the boy to use his surname... If only he knew how to translate what he needed to say into English for the boy to understand it.  
  
Two white-shirt clad arms flailed almost spastically in the air, and Ken locked his brown-eyed gaze onto the beholder of those arms. Sure enough, the blond was waving him over, while at the same time trying to dodge the quickly moving hands of a senior who was sitting beside him. It was apparent the boy was being tickled.  
  
The Japanese boy hurried across the commons, quickly, carrying his small box (containing: two chocolate glazed donuts and an orange juice) to their table.  
  
Upon his arrival, the tiny blond managed to squeeze free of the senior's tickling hands, and stumble forward to Ken, "Sit with us, Ken!" He gestured openly to an empy seat beside his own, to make his point clear.  
  
Bowing, as was polite, the brunett smiled, "...Thank you, Tsukiyono-kun." He took his seat smiling. If he didn't know how to directly tell the boy to use his proper name; maybe he could get the point across indirectly. Omi seemed like a smart kid. He would surely get the point.  
  
"Aa, that's OK. You can call me Omi." The small blond smiled, ignoring the slightly pained expression on the Japanese boy's face.  
  
//OK... Maybe -not- quite as smart as I thought.// He simply nodded.  
  
There were now four of them sitting at the table: The tall blond senior, Omi, himself, and another strange-looking red-headed senior (who was not dressed to code). Ken eyed the two upperclassmen warily, and gave a small tug on his earring.  
  
"Well, well, bishounen. Don't tell me you've made a little friend and forgotten to tell us about him." The blond senior, who had previously been tickling the younger boy, smiled like a cat, lowering his sunglasses and eying the Japanese boy with strikingly green eyes. "He doesn't look to bad, you know. I think you found a good one, this time."  
  
Omi went pale, "Youji! That's -not-...! It's not...!" He began to blush violently and hit the senior on the arm.  
  
The one referred to as 'Youji', merely chuckled, his smile broadening, he stood and extended a hand towards Ken, "Hey, there, Brown-Eyes. You can call me Youji."  
  
Watching the hand with interest, Ken blinked and nodded to the elder boy. He had been taught about introductions, but what was the hand for? "I am Hidaka Ken. It is nice to meet you..."  
  
The blond lifted an eyebrow, "You sound like a robot, kid... What grade are you in?"  
  
Omi began to nudge the elder boy, "Um, Yotan?"  
  
Finally the blond withdrew his hand, frowning, "And what's wrong with shaking my hand anyway? Are you afraid you might get germs or--"  
  
"Youji."  
  
"--something? 'Cause I really don't like people who are so stuck up that they can't even shake somebody's damn hand, when it's offer--"  
  
"YOUJI!" Omi yelled, pushing the blond back into his seat, from a very confused and worried Ken (still pulling his earring; a bit harder, though).  
  
The Japanese boy took a deep breath, blinking at the tall blond. He frowned. He hadn't a clue what the blond had said, but he really didn't like his tone. He felt as if he were being accused of something. „...Nani?" [trans: "What?"]  
  
The red-headed senior, sitting across the table from Youji chuckled, "I think your brother needs you, Kudou." He leaned his head against his fist and gave the other senior a smug grin.  
  
"Shut up, Schu." He turned to the blond on his other side, "What is it, Omi?"  
  
"Um..." Omi bit his lip and averted his eyes, "Ken doesn't speak much English. He's just come from Japan."  
  
Youji blinked, taking only a moment before a sly smirk crossed his catlike features, "Well, well... It seems that chibi, here, likes the ones that speak his language." He sent a sly wink to the redhead, and both of the upperclassmen began to chuckle, as the smaller blond blushed furiously.  
  
"Yotan, it's not like that! I only met him yesterday, and... Just, no!" He put on a stubborn pout, "And stop calling me those stupid kid names! I'm a freshman! That's almost as old as you are!"  
  
The older blond shook his head, "Not by three years."  
  
Omi rolled his eyes.  
  
Suddenly, the one called Schuldig, turned to the Japanese boy (who was now finishing off his second donut), with a smirk crossing his nicely tanned features, „Kommst du aus Japan denn?" [trans: "You come from Japan?"]  
  
It was a miracle! The brunett smiled brightly. It had been a requirement in his previous schooling that all students learn German as a second language. It had been his only passing academic class, and now this boy could speak it. Maybe he wouldn't have to talk to himself, after all.  
  
Ken nodded, „Ja. Wie heisst du?" [trans: "Yes. What may I call you?"]  
  
„Ich heisse 'Schuldig'. Wilkommen." [trans: "Call me 'Guilty'. Welcome."] The German's smile was funny, a bit distant, but not cold. He nodded, and turned back to Youji suddenly. "Youji?"  
  
The older blond turned his attention away from Omi, "Yes?"  
  
"Are we on or off?"  
  
There was a sigh, "Off. I still can't believe you--"  
  
"Gah! Yoj, I was only trying to scare the boy."  
  
"Tch! You kissed him!"  
  
"So? I kissed Mr. Crawford last week!"  
  
"YOU WHAT!?"  
  
"Same excuse."  
  
"Yeah, but you kissed this guy on the LIPS!"  
  
"Hey, I FRENCHED Mr. Crawford."  
  
"..."  
  
"...Er... I mean, I kind of..."  
  
"We're OFF, Schuldig. This is the LAST time for you a me."  
  
"I was only trying to scare him!" The redhead suddenly pleaded, his German accent flaring at his emotional dispair, "You know Crawford! He's got a stick up his ass! I was hoping it would do him some good."  
  
Youji's face was stern as he shook his head, "Then what about the boy yesterday?"  
  
"He shot me a bird--"  
  
"He gave you a thumbs-up, Schu--"  
  
"It's offensive--"  
  
"So you kissed him--!?"  
  
"To scare him!"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"...I saw you grab his ass."  
  
"I did no such thing!"  
  
"Oh, you so did! I saw it!"  
  
"No, I didn't, Kudou!"  
  
"Fuck you, Schuldig. That was the last time." He stood up, pushing his chair in, "We're over."  
  
„Was!?" [trans: "What!?"] Schuldig stood up, giving his chair a violent kick.  
  
They both stormed out of the commons in opposite directions.  
  
Omi frowned, seeing the very large audience the two upperclassmen had gained during their argument. He stood up and proclaimed, "You can return to eating, now!"  
  
The blond sat back down and looked back at the Japanese boy, "It's OK. They'll be back together again by tomorrow."  
  
The brunett bit his lip, confused.  
  
"Youji, my brother, is such a control freak, I swear. I personally think they're both sluts, but..." He paused, noticing Ken's confused expression, "Er... Nevermind."  
  
The display of events that morning had been quite entertaining to the Japanese boy. Almost like watching a foreign soap-opera without subtitles. He had understood almost nothing of what had just gone on, but he gathered that Youji and the one called 'Schuldig' were pretty high standing figures in the school They both even got away with breaking the dress code.  
  
Schuldig hadn't been anything short of attractive. He had firey jade eyes, contrasting lightly to Youji's own. He had firey red hair, through which he wore a bright yellow bandana, matching the shirt he wore beneath his traditional green uniform-jacket. He was tall and thin, and had a smile that seemed almost deliciously mischevious. He wasn't too different from his counterpart...  
  
Kudou Youji, himself, had shoulder-length blond hair, full of waves, with deep brown roots. It was obvious that the boy was a natural brunett [3], as well, but blond really didn't look too bad on him. He was tall and slim, like Schuldig, and wore a slick pair of shades over his striking emerald eyes. He got away with his violation of dress, as well. He wore his green robes open with a white muscle-T and small silver chain covering his obviously well-toned chest.  
  
Both were extremely strange. Though, he gathered that there was something between them, he couldn't gather what it was. Looking back at Omi, the blond was muttering odd things, using very few words known to his vocabulary. The freshman didn't seem like he would be able to explain anything to Ken, so the brunett simply let it pass.  
  
"Chibi?" Ken blinked, wishing he knew how to raise his eyebrow for the 'questioning-effect'. "He says 'chibi'?"  
  
The blond gave something akin to a growl, but paused at seeing Ken's clueless expression, "Oh... Yea, he calls me 'chibi' a lot. And 'bishounen'. I hate it when he does that."  
  
It was fairly easy to understand the boy by his tone, this time. The Japanese boy nodded, "You are chibi, though." He chuckled slightly, "It is not a..." He drifted off looking for a word. He signaled for a moment, holding up his finger and pulled out a pocket-sized Japanese-to-English dictionary, flipping through for a word.  
  
Omi watched, interested in hearing the brunett speak. Ken hadn't said much, he was obviously uncomfortable with the little English he knew, and it was a rather discouraging thought that no one knew his language.  
  
The brown-eyed boy scanned down a page, and grinned, suddenly, "It is not offense." He closed the book, and looked hopefully at the freshman.  
  
Small laughter came from the blond, "Yea, I know. It's just annoying that he still thinks of me as a little kid, when I'm not." He shrugged.  
  
Ken smiled, "Yes!" The three letter word had lost all meaning to Ken by now. It had become his time-staller when he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Uh... I think it's time you learn how to say something new, Ken." The blue-eyed boy's smile twitched, then he looked up brightly, "Oh! I learned how to say something in Japanese today from Aya!"  
  
The Japanese boy managed to catch the gist of the sentence easier this time, "Aya?"  
  
"Yea, she's the Japanese girl that's sitting over there." Omi pointed to a girl, sitting at a table full of other girls. She had two long blackish-violet braids, and kind eyes. It was apparent that she was Japanese. "I finally got her to talk about something other than the guys she likes and her brother."  
  
Ken paused, understanding very little, "She likes her brother?"  
  
The blond made a slightly digusted face before proclaiming, "Gods, I hope not!"  
  
Still completely puzzled, Ken shook his head, "What you say?" [4] He glanced over at the girl again, quickly, "In Nihongo?"  
  
„Ninchin chuu desu." [trans: "I am pregnant."] Omi smiled. "She said it meant 'Have a nice day'--"  
  
The blond boy was promptly cut off as the Japanese boy's loud laughter began to fill the surrounding area. Ken's body seemed to vibrate with hard laughter, some of which couldn't not escape, and the brunett soon found himself nearly-choking on what remained of his donut.  
  
"...What?" The blue-eyed boy frowned, not quite understanding what was so funny. It couldn't be his accent; Aya had said he had gotten the accent right. What was so funny about 'Have a nice day', anyway? //God, these Japanese are weird.//  
  
After a few minutes, Ken began to calm himself, and looked up, his face red, hearing as the young blond asked him again what he was laughing at. He thought of a way that he could explain it, and pulled out his dictionary again, flipping around to find the right words.  
  
Upon finding it, he smiled, closed the book, and looked back at the blond, "You say you pregnant." He stumbled over the last word, trying to get the sounds correct.  
  
"I said I'm pregnant?!" Omi blinked, blushing wildly.  
  
Ken nodded again, falling back into his laughter, as the blond boy seethed.  
  
Omi decided that was the last time he talked to that Aya girl. Ever.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Ken looked down at his schedule, over his classes, not understanding what it was he was expected to do in them, if he didn't understand the language in which they were taught. Nor did he even understand what it was he was taking. //Oh man, I'm screwed.//  
  
  
Student ID #012953 | Hidaka, Ken | Class: 10  
  
9:00-10:30: "Religion and Economics" Shuuichi Takatori RM #308  
  
[a] 10:40-12:10: "Art" Jei Farfarello RM #666 [5]  
  
12:10-13:40: Lunch RM #Commons  
  
13:50-15:20: open   
  
15:30-17:00: "World History" Claudia Birman RM #225  
  
17:10-18:40: "Discrete Maths and Analysis" Bradley Crawford #007  
  
[a] 10:40-12:10: "German III" Roxanna Manx #377  
  
Students with an open period should report to the headmaster's office  
due to an unlisted class, such as: Basic English Tutoring, Home Economics,  
Counciling, or any other requested/required class. Periods listed by an [a]  
should be alternated every-other day.   
  
Ken Hidaka: Please note that your classes will begin on an odd day of our  
school year (day #075). You will attend the second listed [a] class for your  
first day. Please report to room #559 in the English wing during your open  
period for Basic English Tutoring. Your tutor for your introduction into the   
English language will meet you there at the given time.  
  
Have a good first day.  
  
  
The Japanese boy gulped. He would just have to find his way to his classes for the day. The final note had been written for him in semi-understandable romaji, but it still left him with many questions. What was he expected to do in classes where he couldn't understand anything being spoken?   
  
The bells rung loudly, as the large commons clock stuck 8:50, and students began to stand, heading off to their assigned classes.  
  
"Do you need help?" Omi looked over Ken's shoulder, and snatched the small schedule from the Japanese boy's grasp. "Oh, your classes will be easy to find. You have every second room of the wing." He handed the paper back, smiling.  
  
There was a blink. Two blinks. Bright neon-pink lights seemed to shimmer with such phrases as "Repeat that." and "I don't understand.".  
  
"I'll just take you there, OK?" Omi took the paper back, and they began their journey to Economics and Religion with Mr. S Takatori in room 308.   
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] "Smaragd Wald Academy" - I couldn't think of anything for a name, so I simply opened up my dictionary and decided to take the first word I saw. Unfortunately, the first word I saw was "Smoking" (a Tuxedo), but that didn't sound like a name that would promote a proper amount of teen absinance. So, I took the word above it: "Smaragd" (Emerald). Though, "Smaragd Academy" sounded stupid, so I went and looked for something to go with it, and I came to "Wald" (Forest/Trees). So... It still sounds rather pathetic, but it's not too bad, ne?  
  
[1b] This is not offensive. It's just fact. I happen to have great heart for the early 90's American grunge scene. I'm a fan of Nirvana. That poster I described is a real poster, as well. :P So it definately wasn't meant offensively; just a play on fore-shadowing.  
  
[2] I couldn't resist the earring. I read a fic about Heero Yuy having an earing yesterday and I thought Ken would look pretty good with one as well. A very small one. Turquois is the birthstone of December, is it?  
  
[3] I was undecided about appearances for the characters. I usually use the anime-Ken with green eyes, and Youji as a blond, and Schuldig as a redhead, but I decided to give some manga traits to them all this time. Ken's eyes are now brown, Youji's hair is dyed blond, and look forward to an upcoming chapter where Schuldig will have green hair! :) And when Farfarello comes in, yes, he will be a red-head as well.  
  
[4] Ken's English is beginning to remind me of a bad play on "ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US". -_-;;  
  
[5] Ho-ho! Farfie's the art teacher! Also, about "Claudia Birman", I am not sure of Birman's real name, so... I'm just throwing something together. Same goes for Roxanna Manx.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
xxkureinaixx- I'm very glad you have enjoyed this fic so far, and that you -LIKE- it. Maybe by the time Ran gets into the picture you'll -LOVE- it? ;)  
  
marsupial- Yes, I agree, English would be difficult to learn. Though, the most-difficult, I hear, is American-English. It changes so often it's hard to keep up (I'm still trying to figure out what "crunk" is). I'm happy you like this, and Ran will be here before you know it!  
  
Faraway4today- Nifty is good. :) Thank you for your review.  
  
Fuyukaze-Yuki- Yes, poor Ken, indeed. I can't wait to write the part about just how poor 'poor Ken' really is.   
  
VOM- Aa, you seem to have depicted part of my plot. ;) Those are some very good questions you asked, but you'll just have to wait and see. I'm happy to see that you appear to be enjoying this.  
  
Minerva Solo- Yay for your review! It was very much appreciated. Yes, English would be difficult to learn... I still confuse myself with grammer consistantly and I'm an American. Though, that might be the problem. Not many American's speak/write proper English, do they? 'Ough'- is there a specific meaning put to that? *Wonders*...  
  
Atsureki- I'm very happy you like this so far. :) I've read a few fics where Ken (or any of the Weiss bishounen) have had some English difficulties, and I thought it was adorable... I'm glad to see somebody else likes the idea!   
  
Corrupt Prodigy- Yes, RanKen is a glorious thing! And there will be RanKen... as soon as Ran gets here. ;)  
  
Heather- Sure, sure, sure! :)  
  
Alz-chan- Not a lot of good AU's, you say? Well, I hope this one will earn your graces as a good one. I thank you for reading and reviewing.  
  
schu-chan- Brad? *Whimpers* ;_; I'm happy you like the fic! Though, unfortunately, there won't be any BradxKen... Sorry. Though, Ken's pairing is already set, so you don't have to worry about any KenxNagi, KenxFarf, or KenxOmi. I'm not really a fan of any of those either; maybe KenxFarf if it's written exceptionally well, but otherwise, no. :) Thanks for reviewing.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Seph: Youji-kun! *Glomps*  
  
Youji: Gah! You're drooling on my shirt! Get off! Get off, now!  
  
Miri: I still don't see any Ran here. What's wrong with you? Don't you listen to your muses anymore?  
  
Seph: No. You never seem to help me anyway. Ran will show up in either chapters four or five. I have to kill someone off, first. _  
  
Youji: Kill someone? Um... I have to go. I have a date. *Slams door*  
  
Miri: O_o How rude.  
  
Seph: I STILL LOVE YOU, YOUJI-KUN! It's NOT you! I promise!  
  
  
Review Button: Click me. Click me now. @_@ Look into my eyes and click me now. 


	3. I:II Detention

Author's Notes-- ( 10:20 PM 1/21/03 ) Well, this part is pretty simple. Some school humour and a bit more character development. In this chapter, we also find out the reason why Ran's not with us at this moment. I'm also sorry that I turned Aya into a bitch. u_u It's just... Yea. I don't really like this chapter, except for the conversation between Brad and Schuldig. This is really kind of giving you an idea of what Ken's days will be like, so I won't have to go type summaries of every single class period Ken has in the future.  
  
You guys are so great for reviewing my fic! Thank you so much; check the end of the chapter for responses! ^_^  
  
  
Disclaimer-- The thought of me owning Weiss Kreuz makes me want to dance. I don't see me dancing anywhere, anytime soon. I also do not own "Somewhat Damaged" by NIN, nor do I own Trent Reznor or the band.  
  
  
Warnings-- Language, Silliness, Shounen ai (mentions: SchuxBrad, NagixOmi, KasexKen), OOC (Aya-chan)  
  
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Somewhat Damaged * Seph Lorraine  
  
Act I: Scene II: Detention  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
Omi had been correct about finding Ken's classes. All of his assigned rooms were always the second door on the right of the hall in which those particular types classes were held (English wing, Maths wing, Foreign Language wing, etc). A very easy schedule, but difficult to make his way to the correct building, through entire mobs of students, and to his classes on time.  
  
Religion and Economics had meant nothing to Ken. The teacher, even though he was obviously of Japanese origin, himself, knew of no ways to communicate with the brunett, and ended up just ignoring him. Ken had thought he caught a string of English curses (all of which he understood, of course) [1] and some foreign words like "I'm not paid enough for this." Though, he simply chose to ignore them.  
  
There were very few things during the class that he could understand. The students appeared to be learning about the Buddhist religion at the moment, as Ken saw in the large pictures that seem to litter the pages of the present chapter in his textbook. He wasn't Buddhist, but he already knew a lot about the particular religion, as many of the people he had once known had been.  
  
//Except for him. He always thought religion was a lot of nonsense...//  
  
The brunett snapped out of it, shaking his head quickly. He couldn't risk thinking of such things during a class.  
  
There was a light giggling from the behind him, and the Japanese boy, peeked behind him at a group of girls sitting diagonally behind him. Two blonds and a redhead, with their jackets off and white sleeves, rolled up to three-quarters length. The redhead was busy writing, "Becca + Todd = 4EvEr!" and an assortment of hearts, in white out pen on the front of a mahogany binder. The two blonds, though, had their attention locked on him.  
  
He was beginning to turn back to the front of the room when the girl whispered something, he couldn't understand. She gave him a seductive smile as the words rolled from her cherry-red lips, "You don't speak much English, do you?"  
  
Her accent was somewhat flat, with a bit of a drawl. It was one that he had associated with the southern United States, having once had a foreign teacher from the state of Georgia, teaching him German in his previous school years. He blinked as she said the words, his mind picking at the pieces of the sentence, and tackling words he understood: 'You', 'English', and 'you' being the only ones known to him. That didn't help him very much.  
  
His mind struggled, looking for an answer to the question she had asked, and his mind undoubtedly came up with the only answer possible. He smiled brightly, "Yes!"  
  
The two blonds burst into giggles, and the redhead looked up, rolling her eyes and blowing a large pink bubble with her gum.  
  
"Oh really?" The second blond spoke, her voice tainted by that same accent.  
  
"You'll have to come talk with us sometime..." The first smiled, "You can meet my boyfriend-- he just loves to beat foreigners."  
  
They both began to giggle, and the redhead shared a light chuckle, before turning back to her drawing.   
  
Ken searched for something to say in response, still not understanding what was being spoken to him, "I am no understanding your say." He managed to get the words out, wondering if anything out of his mouth had just made sense to them; it had meant nothing to him.  
  
The redhead smiled, looking up at the Japanese boy again, "Konnichiwa, baka." [trans: "Good afternoon, idiot."] She spoke in an American accent slightly different to the two blonds, but her voice made the words sound ugly... And they were.  
  
The brunett understood what their meaning towards him was, now. He put on a smug smile, and spoke simply, „Busu teme yarukika. Shitsukoi naa." [trans: "Are you trying to piss me off, bitch? That's annoying."]  
  
The three girls blinked, as well as the rest of the class, now caught up in observing this interaction. No one had heard the new-kid say hardly anything; and even though they couldn't understand what he said, his physical appearance and tone of voice gave it away, fully, that he was angry. His left eyebrow seemed to be twitching lightly, and his teeth and hands were clenched. He was almost ripping the silver earring out of his own ear.  
  
"Mr. Hidaka!"   
  
Ken turned to look at the frowning face of Mr. S Takatori (he wondered about that 'S'), only to be handed a small pink slip, with some scratchy inillegible writing. "Nan des--er--What?"  
  
"Detention." The teacher spoke, "For disrupting my class."  
  
Detention, as Ken knew it, was a universal word, with a universal meaning; nevermind that he didn't comprehend exactly why he had gotten it. His jaw dropped, and he practically began to seethe in anger, „Demo..!" [trans: "But...!"] He pointed at the girls, all three of which were now twirling pencils, their noses stuck into textbooks.  
  
Ken now loathed his first period class.  
  
  
Ms. Manx, or just "Manx", as the students called her, was a pretty odd woman. She had very nice hair, though. AP German III was, seemingly, behind him in his studies of the language. Though, it was not surprising, as he had been taking the language since his third school year in Japan.  
  
His class was the kind that never paid attention, and therefor, Manx seemed to have given up on the task of teaching long ago. //Great... I've gotten detention on the first day. So my chi is trying to make it up to me by giving me a nap period? Joy.//  
  
  
The tower bells had rung quite loudly at the end of second period, signaling lunch-break to one third of the school's population. Hundreds of students pushed their way through the doorways into the commons, and various other places around campus, to either their third period or lunch. Omi had told the brunett earlier that they shared the same lunch period, so the Japanese boy wasn't surprised to see the blond at the same table waving him over as he had earlier that morning.  
  
This time, though, there was someone else at the table. A brown-haired freshman with large eyes, quite like Omi.  
  
Ken made his way to the table, stumbling only lightly over a chair leg or two on his way, and semi-bowed before taking a seat. "Good afternoon, Omi."  
  
Omi smiled brightly and nodded, "Yea. How was your first day here?"  
  
The brunett was quickly adapting to the knowledge that he would never, no matter how hard he tried, understand what Omi was saying to him. Instead, he just pulled out his detention slip from earlier. Maybe that would answer his question.  
  
Two large blue eyes became even larger as they scanned the pink slip, "Damn, Ken! How did you managed that!? Detention on your first day!?" Just before he was about to leave Ken with a question he would not be able to answer, he remembered the small brunett sitting beside him. "Oh, yea! Ken, this is Nagi!"  
  
The Japanese boy turned to the small brunett and nodded, "It is nice to meet you, Nagi."  
  
"You're Ken?" The freshman disregarded the greeting, and stared at the sophmore with examining eyes. "I have heard that you don't speak any English. Is that correct?"  
  
"Ano..." Ken blinked. The kid was asking him something.  
  
Omi hit the smaller brunett quickly, "How do you expect him to answer if he didn't understand what it was you just said?"  
  
"His silence will suffice." Nagi's eyes blinked with apathy, and he turned to his blond friend, smiling a bit, "What about you and me in the locker room?"  
  
The blond made a small squeaking noise and frowned, "Not right now, Nagi!"  
  
"C'mon! No one will be in there. We'll have plenty of time."   
  
Omi glared, ineffctively at his friend, and turned back to Ken-- whom was sitting quietly with his eyes glued to the table, and one hand tugging lightly on his silver earring. How was he supposed to share conversation or anything with a boy he couldn't understand? Ken didn't know anything in English, he might as well just go with Nagi. He shrugged.  
  
"I'll see you around later, Ken." He slid the detention slip back to the brunett, and pulled Nagi up with him. They left the commons rather hurridly.  
  
It was a minute or two until Ken realized that he had been left. Just as alone as ever, he sunk down further in his chair. What a lonely existance.   
  
„Konnichiwa, Ken-kun." [trans: "Good afternoon, Ken."]A girl with dark hair, braided neatly into two plaits, sat suddenly in Omi's empty chair. It was the girl Omi had pointed out as Aya, earlier at breakfast.  
  
„Konnichiwa..." He spoke, slightly startled at her sudden appearance. Her accent was not Japanese; it just was. Almost as if she didn't have one. He continued, this time in Japanese, "Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Aya Fujimiya." She smiled, holding out her hand, not unlike the the senior, Youji, had earlier. She spoke in a amatuer form of Japanese, [2] obviously not from the country, but still somewhat understandable. She stood for a moment with her hand outstretched, as Ken just eyed it, warily. "It's an English custom. You shake my hand."  
  
Her word ordering was wrong, and Ken could feel his head spin slightly. She used 'desu' at the end of everything, even the sentences that did not require it, and all of her other verbs at the very beginning. She was like one of those silly otaku fan-girls who worship anime and buy Japanese dictionaries to make their fanfiction seem more diverse. [3]  
  
"It's nice to meet you." He responded in Japanese, noticing her pause to translate his words in her head, before she nodded. "I'm sorry I don't speak English; it would probably be easier for you. It is apparent you don't speak much Japanese."  
  
"But more than anyone else around here!" Aya's smile faded slightly, before she shrugged, responding as good as she could, "I am trying."  
  
"Are you taking a class on Japanese or something?"  
  
"Um... No. They don't have any classes on that here. My family is from Japan, but I was born in America." She shrugged, "My elder brother speaks the language. Unfortunately, he's in an alternative school until Saturday. I'll be so happy when he gets back!" She chuckled, drifting off in thought, "You could talk to him, when he returns... Though he probably won't say anything back."   
  
Ken took a moment to intake her barely understandable use of words, "Your elder brother is in an alternative school? What did he do?"  
  
The dark-haired girl sighed, "He and the principal don't get a long too well. Quite honestly, I don't like him either. Though, Ran threatened to kill Mr. R Takatori, and... Well, you can guess what happened then, right?"  
  
The brunett nodded, "Why did he do that? I would think it obvious that if you make such threats, you're likely to get yourself into trouble."  
  
Aya shook her head, "He knew where he would end up; it isn't like this is his first visit. He's nineteen years old, and he should be off at the university-- everyone knows he's smart enough. But he keeps getting himself in trouble because of his stupid temper." She frowned, "I hate people with tempers! I absolutely can't stand it! It's like they get mad over every singl thing."  
  
"Aa... I know what that's like." Ken nodded, "What about yourself? Why are you talking to me?"  
  
"Oh! I just heard you were Japanese, and that you didn't speak much English. It must be tough being somewhere where no one understands your language." She smiled, "At least I can try."  
  
Ken smiled, nodding lightly. "It's very nice to be able to speak to someone, Fujimiya-san. What class are you in?"  
  
"Oh, you can call me Aya. And, I'm a freshman." She entwined her fingers in her lap, "Gods. You know that Omi kid, right? I saw him with you earlier. How do you stand him!? Ugh! He's so annoying!"  
  
"I don't know. I think he's kind of nice--"  
  
"Tch! Would you believe that he's gay!?"  
  
Ken blinked.  
  
"Yea, and so is his brother."  
  
Another blink.  
  
"I personally think it's disgusting. Guys should be with girls, and that's final." She shook her head, "So... Do you already have somebody?"  
  
//What the fuck is she on about?!// Ken's brown eyes reduced to their normal size, and his cheeks glowed faintly with a blush. "Er, I don't--"  
  
"Neither do I! Maybe--"  
  
"Er... That's OK, I have... a long distance relationship... with someone." He stuttered, "And, I really have to go. I'lltalktoyoulater!" He ran out quickly, determined to avoid the Fujimiya girl from now on. And her brother whenever he got back.  
  
  
Ken found himself hiding in the library, a rather massive building unto itself, until the bells rang for third period. He made his way quickly to room 559 in the English wing, for what would be his official introduction into the English language. It was the only room he had to find with difficulty, as it wasn't the second door on the right.  
  
Within the room, the brunett found two people. The first was the darkhaired teacher from the evening before, Mr. Crawford, and the second was the redheaded senior from earlier. The two seemed to be in an argument.  
  
"--don't even deserve my help, you bastard!"  
  
"--don't need your -help-, but I would advise you to sit down before I hit you--"  
  
"Damn, Brad. You really know how to turn a guy on--"  
  
"Your job is simply to translate--"  
  
"You think I speak Japanese--?!"  
  
"In German, you fool. You can go back to slacking when Fujimiya gets back--!"  
  
"O, Bradly! I never knew you had such confidence that I--"  
  
"I don't, or I would be paying you--"  
  
"Aw, c'mon, you know you don't have to -pay- me for -anything--"  
  
"Sit down, Schuldig--"  
  
"Why don't you make me--"  
  
"Schuldig, I demand that you sit down this instant, and -stop- trying to act cute!" Mr. Crawford, or just 'Crawford' to most, looked about ready to murder. His glasses glinted manically in the light, and his breath was ragged with supressed rage.  
  
"O! Does Bradly think I'm cute!?" The German sat, silently, keeping his jade eyes fixed on the teacher.  
  
"I said 'trying' to act cute; failing miserably." The stoic math teacher spat.  
  
"..." Schuldig rolled his eyes.  
  
Crawford noticed Ken, suddenly, and regained his composure, beckoning the boy forward with his hand, to a seat. He gave Schuldig a side-long glance, "We'll continue this after the lesson."  
  
The redhead laughed, "I look forward to it."  
  
Ken sat in the desk on the first row, obviously the only student in need of learning basic English at the current moment. He glanced from Crawford, to Schuldig, both of which sat at seperate ends of the desk at the front of the room. //This is going to be weird...//  
  
The lesson began. His first lesson covered the basics, most of which he already knew: Introductions, basic questions and phrases like, "Where's the restroom?", "Reapeat that again, please.", "I don't speak English.", and "Brad is such an asshol--" ("SCHULDIG!"), counting up until 'ten', and how to say "No". Very useful things.  
  
The lesson wasn't bad, since he was the only student, and Crawford and Schuldig kept him entertained with their violent arguments, and the German's continuous teasing. He reluctantly left when the bell rang.  
  
  
The rest of the day went by quickly. World History was a jumble of words he couldn't understand, and notes that he couldn't read (but he took them anyway). Discrete Maths and Analysis was a bit more simple, as it was mainly dealing with numbers, and he had already covered the lesson they were on before his move. Altogether, it was nothing, until detention.  
  
He met in the Gym with several other students, including Youji and Schuldig, themselves, as he was told, after his last period. They all found seats on the bleachers as a young woman came in with a clipboard. She quickly counted who was here, and took a seat before them all.  
  
"Well, all of you whom have been to guidance know that I am Ms. Ashwood. I'm the head counsellor, and I have been put in charge of detention today. I'm going to try to make this a good experience for us all, since we have to stay in here for a full hour." She smiled and looked around at each face before her. "We're going to start by introducing ourselves, then we're going to go around to each person and go over one fault we have, one good thing about ourselves, and why we are here in detention." Her gaze quickly landed on Ken, "Why don't you start us off?"  
  
Ken blinked, "I don't speak English."  
  
The counsellor laughed, her voice disbelieving, "Oh, I'm sure you don't. Now, please, introduce yourself."  
  
The brunett looked over the Schuldig, „Bitte?" [trans: "Please?" or "Help?"]  
  
"Just let the kid go to sleep. He's Japanese. He doesn't speak your language." Youji supplied, in place of the redhead, sending the German a scowl as he spoke.  
  
The counsellor frowned, "Fine then. You start us off, Youji. Skip the intros, though, we already know who you are."  
  
The blond stood up with a cocky smirk, "Well, a negative trait about this school would be that are dormitories are not co-ed--"  
  
"A negative trait about yourself, Youji." The woman cut in.  
  
"Me? Have any negative traits? Aa, c'mon, Ms. Ashwood... Or can I call you Barbra? You know I don't have any negative traits..."  
  
Laying back, on the bleachers, Ken closed his eyes, blocking out the voices of the other students around him. Detention had been different in Japan...  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
"Ugh, Ken. What are you going in there for, this time?"   
  
Ken stopped walking, looking at the voice's owner, "I... I just got into another fight."  
  
"Ken..." There was a sigh, and a few heavy footsteps as the voice's body moved forward towards the brunett, "You've got such a horrible temper. What is this, lately? It's like suddenly I'm afraid to talk to you... I'm afraid you'll get angry with me. I'm afraid you already are."  
  
The brown-eyed soccer player frowned, turned to face his companion fully. "I'm not angry with you... I just... I can't explain it." He adjusted his gaze to the floor.  
  
"You can tell me anything, Ken. You can -trust- me. You know how I feel..." The figure reached out a hand, touching the brunett's face, softly.  
  
Ken's breath grew shaky, "I can't..."  
  
"...Ken?" The figure extended to arms, wrapping them around the soccer player with a gentleness he had never felt before.  
  
All thoughts of actually attending his assigned detention left him in a moment. The brunett gave in, falling into the arms of his comforter, "Kase... I want to die."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
When Ken awoke a few hours later, the lights were out, and everyone was gone. No one had woken him up at the end of detention. Though, it wasn't like he had expected them to.  
  
His head spun with a sickening pace, and a cold sweat clung to his body, beneath his clothes and across his face. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to see that face, hear that voice, taste those lips...  
  
He could feel his stomach clench up, sending a dull pain throughout his abdomen, as he moved to stand up. He ignored the feeling, grabbing his bag and making his way down the bleachers and through the gym with lazy steps. He stumbled on the steps up to his dorm room, and made his way hastily down the hallway. He reached the door, closing his eyes to the dull pain within him, and shoved his key in the lock, turning it quickly.  
  
He halted, instantly as the door swung open. //That smell... So familiar...//  
  
His eyes begged to open, but he squinted them shut, even tighter. //Gods. What -is- that...?// Finally, unable to place his sense of smell with a coherent word, he opened his eyes, stepping into the room.  
  
As his eyes scanned the room, his mouth fell open, a silent scream ricocheting throughout his mind, but not to be released through his mouth. He stumbled back to the door frame and clutched it tightly. Of course he recognized that smell; he knew it so well.  
  
Blood. Staining the bedsheets, staining the rug, covering the walls.  
  
He felt his mind drifting, again. Remembering that which had happened not that long ago, and shook his head. The broken glass, the blood, the droplets of champagne that covered the floor...   
  
Without a second thought, the Japanese boy turned and ran.   
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] OK, this really isn't surprising, is it? It's seems like the first thing people want to know, when learning a new language, is the curse words. That is a real generalization, I am sure, but let's just count Ken as one of the majority here, ne?   
  
[2] Okkei, I obviously can't keep typing and translating all of the dialogue in this fic, so when you see Ken speaking fluently, he's either speaking Japanese or German. Here, he and Aya-chan are having a conversation in Japanese; though Aya is not from Japan, and doesn't know how to speak correctly, so her language is rough. It is typed in English, but just know that it's Japanese, eh? ^^;;  
  
[3] *Pokes herself* Sorry, I just thought that was kind of funny... ^_^ Don't hurt me? Bitte?  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Laurel-Crowned- Thank you so much for your comments! They are very much appreciated! :) Yea, Farfie's art class would be awesome! I can't wait to get to that particular part of the story. Good ol' Farfie and his blood-painting.  
  
Whisper Reilman- Yes, I feel sad for Ken, too. It kind of gets on my nerves though, that people who don't understand a language can come across as 'stupid' to the people that don't understand them, though. For some reason I don't want Ken to come across like that, so I'm beginning to feel -extremely- sorry for him, now. Yes, Ran-goodness will be here soon! Two chapters or three chapters, I believe. ^_^ Thank you for your review.  
  
Redemption-Moon- Thanks! I like the "Yes!" thing, too. I'm very happy someone else found it humourous, though. :)  
  
Fuyukaze-Yuki- Yea... They're brothers. I don't know why. They just are. Heh, heh. Yes, YoujixSchu is a pretty good pairing, but that won't be the way it ends. And RaRa is coming up soon, I garuntee it! Please be patient! ^_^   
  
Lady Dragon- You've got the idea. All of your questions about Ran should be answered in the chapter, and the one about Ran being Ken's tutor is kind of vague, but it's in the conversation between Crawford and Schuldig. Turquoise isn't? I looked it up on some website, and they gave me three listings of three different brithstones for December, Zircon was one, Turquois was one, and then there was something else. I just chose the only one I recognised. I guess it's not really important, but thank you, anyway. ^^;;  
  
Shinigami-chan- Aa! A newbie to Weiss, you say? That's great! I hope my characters will come across clearly to you; if something seems vague please tell me! I would really like to make this as clear and understandable as possible for people who have and haven't seen the series. I hope you enjoy the fic.   
  
Minerva Solo- Yes, I see. I can imagine foreigners to the English language writing "sheet" as "shit" ... XD Ho-ho! That's a funny thought. Oh well, thank you for your comments. I'm glad you're enjoying the fic.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Ran: You sent me to an alternative school?  
  
Seph: RaRa's been a baaaad boy! ^_^  
  
Ran: And what is -he- doing in here?  
  
Seph: Who?  
  
Ran: HIM?!  
  
Seph: Kase?  
  
Ran: What is he doing here? _  
  
Seph: Comforting Ken in a time of need...?  
  
Ran: I can't believe you...  
  
Miri: Me neither. _  
  
Ran: Stop sucking up.  
  
Miri: Sorry. u_u  
  
Seph: Don't hate me! You'll get here soon, RaRa. ^_^  
  
  
Review Button: Clickity, Click, Click, Click me. 


	4. I:III Blood Work

Author's Notes-- ( 7:24 PM 1/25/03 ) O! In this part you will be welcomed to Farfie's Art Class! Though, for you guys who want crazy Farf, I'm sorry, this isn't the crazy class. It's actually pretty calm-- the class, that is. You will also find out just why poor Ken had that little episode at the end of scene 2. Poor Kenken, he has really got some problems. Also in this scene, we get to see Ken's hotheadedness really kick in-- and it's probably gonna make him Mr. Farfarello's favourite student. Ho-Ho!  
  
And who is that mysterious stranger who just jumped out of that tree!? Oooo!   
  
# I also have a one-shot fic up called "I'm Coming". It's RanKen, but it's not physical. The whole things takes place over a telephone. Please read and review!  
  
  
Again, I put responses to all of your comments and reviews at the end of the chapter under the author's notes. Thank you so much! I'm very honoured to get such wonderful reviews for this fic! You guys are awesome! ^_^ (Some of them are kind of long... I talk too much. u_u;;)  
  
  
Disclaimer-- The thought of me owning Weiss Kreuz makes me want to dance. I don't see me dancing anywhere, anytime soon. I also do not own "Somewhat Damaged" by NIN, nor do I own Trent Reznor or the band.   
  
  
Warnings-- Language, Shounen ai (mentions: NagixOmi, KasexKen), Mentions of torture, Suicide  
  
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Somewhat Damaged * Seph Lorraine  
  
Act I: Scene III: Blood Work  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
The death of Jon Ashwood was, surprisingly, not a big shock to the student body of Smaragd Wald Academy. Everyone who knew the kid was very familiar with his constant angst and depressed attitude. Apparently, the blond boy, also a pothead, had talked of suicide a lot over the past year. Strangely, though, the word never got to his mother about it.  
  
Ms. Ashwood, the head counsellor in the guidence office, had gone into hysterics, leaving the principle no choice but to permit her a leave of absence. The woman was obviously very disturbed by this. Though, no one could say this about any of the students. The levels of attention about Jon's death ranged the small distance from amusement to pity, but no one went as far as to actually shed tears over it-- not even Ms. Ashwood. She simply locked herself in her office, screaming.  
  
Ken took this all in through simple observation. He, himself, had been surprised at first, opening the door to see the body of his roommate sprawled forward across the floor. He was in a semi-kneeling position, a pool of blood surrounding his body and seeping up into the bedsheets and into the carpet, leaking out from a large gash in his stomach.   
  
The Japanese boy was familiar with the style of death, he had been around many suicides in his life-- this one just happened to be extremely familiar with him, for it was an ancient Japanese style of suicide-- Hara Kiri. They had studied it in school.   
  
The ancient samurai had used it many times; for it had once been believed that the soul of a man lived within his stomach. A warrior would take a knife and cut a large gash through their stomach, and their soul would leave the body for some sort of 'after-life', while the mortality of the human died on earth, bowing to the leaving spirit.  
  
Though, to Ken, death was not something he had expected to find as common around here, as it had been at home. He was almost morbidly amused by his roommate's actions, but nothing more. Though, the scent was not something he could stand-- too many memories.   
  
He had been delighted to be moved into another dorm room later that night, after the incident-- the stench of blood had always made him sick, and now it was the cause of memories... Memories of his own brushes with death, memories of the deaths he caused, memories of his own attempts at death, the scars that now crossed his wrists; even those memories of a certain man he had once thought he had known. Too many memories to sleep with, and therefor, Hidaka Ken was on a very short fuse today.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Conversation had been minimal at the breakfast table that morning. Schuldig had decided to breakfast at another table since he and Youji had called it off, and Youji had decided to simply skip breakfast. This left Omi, who was again accompanied by Nagi, whom were having a conversation over blue-berry muffins and milk. Every once in a while they would try to communicate with the older brunett, but Ken didn't seem to even want to understand anything. They assumed it was the trauma of finding his roommate dead the evening before. They assumed the Japanese boy had probably never been exposed to real death-- //Foreigners are so weird.//  
  
The Japanese boy wasn't eating this morning, either. His uniform was wrinkled and twisted, almost as if he had slept in it, and his eyes were tired. It was more than obvious that he hadn't slept at all that night.  
  
"Ken? Are you okay?" Omi offered, after seeing the brunett remain silent for the whole of breakfast.  
  
"Fine." Ken answered quietly.  
  
Omi sighed, "I know seeing your roommate's death must have been pretty tough..."   
  
The brunett yawned loudly and scratched a spot on the elbow of his arm; having just a bit of difficulty getting the roughness to settle the itch on his skin, beneath the thick fabric of his jacket.  
  
Nagi blinked and droned, in a sarcastic voice, "Yea, he sounds really traumatised to me."  
  
The blond boy glared at his boyfriend, "Maybe he's going through denial."  
  
"Maybe he really doesn't care." The younger brunett offered anyway.  
  
"Then explain to me why he looks like shit, Nagi!" The blond now pounded his fist on the table glaring, at the smaller brunett.  
  
It was Ken's turn to blink. He knew they were talking about him; but what they were saying was beyond his comprehension. His curiosity was piqued, though, it sounded like they were arguing about him-- from the way they kept looking at him. Then the thought occured to him, they were probably sharing some kind of sympathy for what had happened to his roommate.  
  
He sighed and shook his head. He did not favour sympathy.  
  
Omi's attention was back on Ken again, "We're really sorry, Ken. It's really tough that you should have to see something like that."  
  
Ken frowned deeply, a light glint in his brown eyes, Omi was definately giving him sympathy, he had heard the tone directed at others before, but never at himself. He didn't like it, "No." He simply stated. What else could he say?  
  
"He doesn't understand what your saying." Nagi butted in.  
  
"I guess not, but still..." The blond reached forward and laid a hand on Ken's arm, "Ken--"  
  
The blond was surprised that the Japanese boy knocked his hand away and emitted a low growl from his throat. It was another unknown fact to the the smaller blond that Ken didn't like to be touched. He didn't like others to touch him in any way, nor did he like to touch them.   
  
The blond look startled and was about to say something else, when he was interrupted by the bell. The Japanese boy was quick to stand, and walk towards his classes.  
  
"Damn. Who pissed in his cheerios?" Nagi blinked.  
  
"Shut up, you sound like my brother." Omi rolled his eyes and dragged the smaller brunett off to class with him.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
First period had done nothing good for Ken's attitude that day. He was tired from lack of sleep, and torn with anger from all of the memories he had endured the night before. All the thoughts of 'him' that had been forced through his mind. Not to mention he was angry with the school. He was angry with Jon for killing himself and reminding him of everything. He was angry with Mr. S Takatori for being Japanese and not speaking the language--and giving him detention. He was angry at Manx for not teaching a proper German class. He was angry at Omi for his useless sympathy. He was angry at Aya for being so... whatever she was. He was angry at whatever god there was for putting him on this planet. He was angry at himself that he had never succeeded in getting out of this world every time he had tried.  
  
His scarred wrists came into vision now and again when he would reach for his pencil, burning the narrow reminder that he was a failure into his mind. He hated it all.  
  
Though, then again, anyone who knew Hidaka Ken knew about his bad days, and how his fury would always turn into bitter depression, once he found a release. He had, in the past, gotten into many fights as the effect of his anger. Anyone who knew Ken already knew this.  
  
Though, on the other hand, nobody at Smaragd Wald Academy knew Hidaka Ken.  
  
The girls in the back of the classroom had done no worse at annoying him as they had the day before, though this time despite his anger, he kept his head, and ignored them. That didn't stop them, though. They would continuously tap on his shoulders, even once or twice he would feel them throw pencils or pens at his back. By the time the period was over, he was ready to kill.  
  
Looking down at his sheet, he found that his next class was Art with Mr. Jei Farfarello in room # 666. He blinked at the room number. That number had a bad meaning in Christian theology; something about the 'antichrist'. Maybe this class would be interesting. //What the hell is 'Art'?//  
  
The outside of the door to room # 666 was painted black, small red stars could be seen spaced out widely across the door. The stars were no larger than the tip of a ball-point pen, though, and there were few of the delicate shapes, and far between those that were. Ken found himself staring at it for a moment in interest, before actually opening the door into the classroom.  
  
The room was large with walls covered by all sorts of strange and exotic artwork-- most of it dark with crimson and black--, and the grey-tiled floor was covered in dried splotches of paint. Students were dropping their bags carelessly beside their easels and going to pick up their materials.   
  
„Bijutsu...?" [trans: "Art...?"] He muttered quietly. //What am I doing here!? I'm not an artist! How is art supposed to be helpful to my education!? I cant do--//  
  
Ken's inner monologue was interrupted as a man came to stand beside him. Ken blinked. //What the hell -is- this guy?//  
  
The man bowed, in the Japanese custom, and spoke plainly, with a small mischevious smirk riding his thin lips, "I am Farfarello. I'll be your art teacher."  
  
The man was very thin, and tall. His skin had a very pale, clear, complection, though, across it there must have been hundreds of scars. He had flaming red hair, almost like Schuldigs, but without the orange tint. [1] Over one eye he wore a black patch, his other eye was tainted oddly with a pale amber iris and pupils that were slitted narrowly like that of a cat. He wore a white jacket with sleeves cut off and long white bandages around his arms, almost blending with the skin. Scars covered his face and arms, even one or two on his neck, and there was sure to be more in places Ken did not wish to see.  
  
The brunett struggled to find his voice, "Ano... I am Hidaka Ken."  
  
"I know." Farfarello stated plainly. "You are from Japan and you don't speak English." It was easily to tell this man was from somewhere in Ireland by his heavy accent.  
  
"...Yes." Ken nodded. This guy was really weird.  
  
"You will not need English in this class." An amber eye glinted as the man smirked, "We do not speak any language in Art." [2]  
  
The Japanese boy found that it was easier to understand what Farfarello was saying, as he looked around the room. No one was talking, only sitting and waiting for the day's assignment.  
  
//Then how do they know what to do?// Ken wanted to ask the question, but he didn't have the proper words to do so. He simply nodded at Farfarello again, "What I do?"  
  
Farfarello motioned for Ken to follow him to an easel in a far corner of the room, taking Ken's bag and dropping it on the floor beside the stand. He motioned for Ken to follow him again, and he pointed to a stack of clean canvas, where Ken was to pick one up and place it on the stand. It was easily done, and all without words, as he was guided to the paints and Farfarello held up three fingers and pointed at the different colours of paint available to take.  
  
The redheaded man stopped Ken by hitting the box of paints, as the Japanese boy reached for a green tube. He glanced questioningly at Farfarello. He knew he had to pick out three different coloured paints, but what had to be so specific about them?  
  
Suddenly Farfarello smiled, the smile quickly turned into a sort of mischevious smirk, then to a frown, and finally and angry scowl. When it was done, his expression became blank once more, and he gestured to the paints. Somehow, as vague as the instructions seemed, Ken understood. He was to pick out three colours associated with his mood. It was fairly obvious green wasn't the right colour for him.  
  
He looked back into the box, and picked up a tube of crimson, glancing back for confirmation from the Irishman. The redhead only nodded. He quickly selected a black and lighter shade of red.   
  
The class was patiently waiting in their workspaces as Ken and Farfarello returned. Everyone was silent for instruction, and they watched as the Irishman prepared his paints on a tray, and wet his brushes. He gestured for them to watch. He dipped his brush into a blot of black and paused for a moment, his expression downcast. He took the brush across the canvas in a lingering stroke, curving and smoothly coasting down the canvas and off of the edge.  
  
He dipped the brush again, almost lazily streaking the white material until it was covered with streaks and twines. He then added a deep blue, repeating his minstrations across the canvas, and you could tell the expression he painted was greif. He stopped abruptly, and motioned to the class, and everyone instantly went to work.   
  
Ken simply sat on his stool watching Farfarello at the head of the room, streaking deep blues across the vanilla-coloured material for a moment, and then turned to watch the girl nearest him. The girl was making springs with a brush tipped in orange. She was blending them with a bright green and a moderate blue, like metal springs under the rainbow affect of a prism. It looked simple enough, watching her.  
  
But he wasn't an artist. He didn't even know where to begin.  
  
He turned his attention to the canvas before him and frowned. This was definately not his day. What was this supposed to be teaching him anyway? He could be sleeping right now and probably get more out of it than this. He resisted the urge to growl and narrowed his eyes at his canvas.   
  
Sure, this was all very interesting, but his head was hurting, and he was tired. //I'm not an artist goddamnit!// He sent a glare over his shoulder at Farfarello and picked up the paint tubes, pouring out blobs of the thick colourful liquid on his tray. Lazily he picked up his brush and wet it, sinking it into the pool of light red. He took a quick swipe and let it cross the canvas, effortlessly, leaving a bland red line to mar the creamy vanilla-coloured material.  
  
Feeling something watching him, we turned his head quickly, glaring at the girl who was just painting the springs. She shook her head in mock arrogance, looking at him and the red stripe, "Really creative." Her voice laden in sarcasm.  
  
He narrowed his eyes to mere slits at her teasing tone. //Fuck this!! Fuck understanding whatever the hell these English people are saying!! I don't care anymore!! Fuck it!!//   
  
The Japanese boy turned back to his canvas, seething, this was not where he wanted to be, and this was not what he wanted to do. He wanted to go find that redheaded girl with the bubble gum, from his first period class, and beat her black and blue. Ken had no quarrels against hitting girls; he had done it before. He pictured himself sending his fist into her perfectly made up face. Tears running down her cheeks, ruining her eyeliner.  
  
He dipped the brush into the lighter of his red paints and took another swipe at the board. He would easily kick her in the stomach, possibly knock the breath out of her, and he would see her cough up blood. He took another stroke quickly, paying no real attention. He would do this with his soccer cleets; he would run at her head and impact it with a kick, caving in the side of her skull and breaking her neck. He took stroke after stroke, no longer paying attention to whatever it was he was doing.  
  
Of course he wouldn't really kill her, not without logical reasoning, anyway.  
  
His head throbbed suddenly, worse than the dull pain he had become accustomed to throughout the day. A memory. He didn't even realize he was still painting.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you coming?" His voice was silky, as he traced a finger tip down his companion's side.  
  
"Coming? Coming where?" Brown eyes looked up from the television. It was a taped soccer match from a few years before. Ken had been watching for any moves he could use at the game on Saturday.  
  
"With me." The man purred, leaning closer.  
  
"Where with you?" Ken asked softly, his skin tingling beneath the other's fingertips.  
  
"Would you go anywhere with me, Ken?" The man leaned forward, his lips claiming those of the brunett in a crushing kiss.  
  
The younger man pulled back less than a centimetre from the lips of his lover, "I would go to hell with you, Kase." He spoke in a joking tone.  
  
"And we'll go there one day." The man, Kase pressed their lips together again. This time moving to climb atop the brunett.  
  
"Whatever." Ken whispered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
His fury was blind, now. He had given away his soul. What was he now, without a soul? Without the only thing that had ever been his to give? What was he now without all that that man had taken away? Nothing more than a shallow pit of anger.  
  
Through all of this his brush strokes covered the canvas, almost violent in their intensity. Reds upon reds, upon blacks, upon more reds. He continued, lost in his thoughts. What good was it to remember? What did it do for him, but hurt him? Why couldn't he just stop? His thoughts were interrupted, though, by the bell.  
  
Ken paused, as if waking up from a nap, and turned around. Every face in the room was watching him. All eyes were glued to himself and his canvas. His red streak. [3] He turned back to his canvas suddenly, only to see that it was no longer just a red streak. There was no white left upon the canvas's once clean textured surface, instead it was covered with sharp lines of red, almost like shards of glass, and blood, scattered upon a floor.  
  
The Japanese boy took a deep breath and tried to calm himself, glaring slightly at his painting. If the canvas had been a living thing, it would have been dead now. He swallowed, and listened as the other students murmered to themselves, putting away materials and leaving.  
  
He simply sat, looking at his 'art', when he realized the teacher was standing almost directly beside him. He glanced over at Farfarello, to see a mischevious smirk upon the Irishman's face. The man nodded, reaching out a hand to the painting, and resting it in the air just above the surface.  
  
He spoke suddenly, glancing at Ken's right hand, "You're bleeding."  
  
Looking down, following the older man's gaze, the Japanese boy saw the red liquid dropping slowly out of a fingertip from where he had cut it on the edge of the easel. He quickly opened his mouth to take a deep breath; he refused to smell the blood.  
  
Glancing back at Farfarello, he saw the teacher make a gesture as if touching the canvas with his finger. Thinking quickly, Ken reached out running his bloody fingertip across the painting, leaving a light streak of blood on it's surface.  
  
Farfarello nodded, his amber eye gleaming, "Blood work." He turned, walking back over to the far counter, chuckling, and began carefully placing random objects into a blender.  
  
Ken blinked at this, and simply went on to put away his supplies and leave the painting. He didn't need Art, and he sure as hell didn't want it. He would be happy to never see that painting again. Though, as he thought about it, he wondered if Farfarello hadn't somehow known what he was thinking of when he painted that piece. If he had, it could mean trouble. //...Why did Farfarello have a blender?//  
  
Blink.  
  
Feeling surprisingly, a lot calmer, he left the room, exiting the building, onto the large spacious lawn out front. He looked down at his hands, red and black paint practically covered his hands, and his fingertip was still dripping with wet blood. //I wonder where I should go to find a bandage--//  
  
He was interrupted suddenly, as he came into impact with something--no--someone else. He jumped, looking down at the figure he had run into, for the girl had fallen down. As he looked down at her he realised it was the brunett girl who had been painting the springs beside him in art class. He frowned.  
  
She let out a low groan and looked up at him, "Oh! I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going." She frowned, pulling herself up and gathering her bag, before walking away, "Oh yea! Nice painting, by the way." She winked, and continued walking.  
  
Ken shrugged, and continued walking as well.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The rest of the day went by easily, for instance: his English tutoring was nothing but a jumble of arguments and teasing between Crawford and Schuldig ("You always wear that same suit, Brad. You should take it -off- sometime."), and so on. He had gone back to his new dorm room after school and begun his homework immediately. He hadn't gone to see Omi, worrying the kid probably wouldn't want to speak to him, after his behaviour that morning. It turned dark more quickly than it ever had when he was at home, he noticed.   
  
It was a tid bit past 2100 when he finally decided to go for a walk. It was the one thing he hated most about this school; he had been denied a physical education class. He knew the school had a soccer team, and he also knew that it sucked, but he couldn't help wishing that they would allow him to play. Maybe he would able to attend spring try outs. //Tch! If I'm even here that long.//  
  
Ken headed out onto the cracked cement pathway that lead from his dormatory and out through the lawns, towards various other buildings across the campus. The size of the school was huge, almost like a college, and only held five different class levels. As he looked about he saw only a few students out, most of them in senior robes. They were the ones that walked about the campus at this time of night, when lowerclassmen like himself, were in their dorms doing homework (not that the seniors didn't have homework-- they just didn't do it). He sighed softly. He had two years of sanctuary here. //But where will I go when it's over?//  
  
As he walked along the path, fairly covered by trees, on out into the more wooded areas of the lawn, he heard a sound, and paused. It was a rustling sound, like tree leaves, but it was very soft. He probably wouldn't have even noticed, had he not been trained to. [4] He paused midstep, turning his head and glancing about. Then he heard something else.  
  
Light breathing, something he definately couldn't have heard without really focusing. He followed the sound with his ears, averting his eyes towards the direction the breathing was coming from. There mere halts in midbreath, almost as if whoever was breathing, was nervous. Ken held his own breath, scanning the tree tops, now for whatever it was that was causing the sounds.  
  
He didn't feel frightened, but he did put on his guard rather quickly, "Who are you?"   
  
The tree rustled suddenly, a flurry of leaves and branches as the figure tried to hide itself better.   
  
"I can see you." Ken stated flatly, even though he couldn't really. //Could someone have--!?//  
  
There was a sigh, as the figure dropped down out of the tree, crouching slightly upon his landing, and taking nothing less than a moment to straighten himself. He quickly turned his pale face towards Ken, piercing the boy with narrow glare, before running out across the lawn towards the dormatories in a streak of speed.  
  
Ken stood for a moment, staring at the place the stranger had just stood. He could almost still see the guy standing there, with his red hair brushing against his pale face, all clad in black like a theif. The Japanese boy shook his head, he shouldn't be concerned. He looked back across the lawn, where the stranger had run.   
  
He had never seen anyone with violet eyes before.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] Okkei, I'm aware that the white-haired Farfarello is the most popular, but I still happen to like the mange Farf better. I think Farf looks cool with red hair, so ha! Watch as I make someone dump white paint on him in a later scene and then you will have your white-haired Farf. That good for everybody?  
  
[2] A lot of 'real artists' believe that speech taints the 'soul' of the painting. They believe emotion is what should drive your brushes, etc, etc. Let's just pretend that Farfie happens to be one of those types, eh? My reasons for this may be vague, but they are there.  
  
[3] Damn me and my symbolic ways. u_u The red streak has meaning. I have a serious issue with symbolism; I try to avoid it, and be blunt, but it seems I never succeed.  
  
[4] Here's a hint about Kenken's past. ^_^ *Zips her lips* I'll say no more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Atsureki -- Yea, Ken's situation is a tough one, that's why I had to throw the German in there. I can't have Ken totally iscolated; and it -is- a true fact that most public schools in Tokyo, Kyoto and other big-city areas in Japan require students to learn German as a second language. In this fic Ken has -seemingly- grown up as a normal school boy in Japan, so I though it would be OK to use it. I've never heard anyone ever speak Sweedish... but I do agree that German is a bad language, though English isn't too great, either. Aa! Thank you for reading. Ran's up in the next chapter, though. ^_^  
  
kaen-chan -- You liked the "I'm pregnant", thing? ^_^ I'm happy someone did; I was really expecting a bigger reaction over that, but whatever. I taught one of my friends to say „Zubon to, shitagi o nuide kudasai" once. It took a lot of practice, and she still said it wrong, but it was funny to hear her say "Please take off your pants" to everyone who passed by. Heh heh! I still don't think I've told her the real meaning. Thanks for reading, though, I'm glad you like the fic. I hope it's updated quickly enough for you.  
  
xxkurenaixx -- I'm very happy you like this fic, and I hope this updating is a good enough pace for you. It will probably slow down after this chapter, though, so... :/ Thanks for your reviews, though!  
  
Laurel-Crowned -- I believe this fic is one of the few times in which -anyone- has ever commented that my updating pace is actually good. I'm used to hearing "Why haven't you updated in forever?" and "Why did this chapter take 4 months?" Eh heh. It's a problem I have, I get really into a fic at first and I update quickly, but then I'll suddenly just stop, and I don't know why. It happened to a GW fic I have called "Broken Glass", I was just writing, and updating and then I stopped. The Gods may strike me down before that happens to this fic, though. I'm happy the conversation between Brad and Schu was liked. :) I really hope to include more of them in here-- even though it shall remain RanKen centric. Ken's angst will be explained in the future, but not yet, though the reason poor Ken was smelling blood at the end of the last chapter is explained here. Thanks for reviewing, it's much appreciated (sorry half of this was useless information -_-;;)!  
  
Astral Kitten -- Aa! I'm so glad you like it! Yay! Another comment on the „Ninshin chuu desu."! I'm glad you liked that! ^_^ Yes, and it is fairly obvious that Ken's vow was bollocks, ne? I'm very happy that you find my fic to your liking. I hope you will stick around to read more as it comes out.  
  
Karyx -- "This is good" is quite inspirational. I'm very glad you liked it.  
  
asami -- Ran will be here soon, I promise! Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Mikoto The Gnome Girl -- I'm very glad you like this! Due to the excessive begging for the redheaded wonder, I'm bringing him in a chapter early, he'll be here next chapter, I promise. :) Just for you guys.  
  
Ana-chan -- Thank you for reviewing! I'm updating as quickly as is possible for me, okkei? ^_^   
  
Whisper Reilman -- Woot! You like my Aya-bitch idea? Yay! You have got a good pull on what my idea was... I think I'm becoming too predictable. When I was going through my characters, I realized that I didn't have an "antagonist" (if that is what it would be called). So I gave Aya chan that part. Heh, it's good to hate someone every once in a while. :) And I'm happy you liked the Crawford and Schuldig scene. I love writing them. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Midnight Katana -- I'm happy you like the fic. ^_^ Thank you for reviewing!  
  
hyperventilater -- Yes, Omi tries, but I'm trying to give him the personality where he does try, but just kind of gives up. He doesn't have the right span of attention to go through the real effort of communicating with Ken. Plus, Nagi's distracting him by... other means. The french kissing thing surprised you? I always though Schu was a very bold and outgoing person, but if you had trouble with it, he's going to do it again soon. ^_^ You'll see that Crawford really wasn't -that- much opposed to it. The Academy's name is irrelevant to the story, period. I just needed a name, and those were the first words I could pull from my nearest dictionary. If I really wanted to make a statement, I might have called it "Takatori Academy of Excellence" or something else, but I just needed a name. So, how I figure it is: The place where the school is located is a very green place, surrounded by trees. So the name works. *Shruggs* Whatever, though. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
newtypeshadow -- Ho-ho! You like the phrase? ^_^ It's very handy. The whole reason Ken's at school is coming into focus, and there are some very vague hints in this chapter that he's not just here to 'get his education on'. It will not come into light for a while, though; so don't hold your breath, eh? Damn, I am becoming quite predictable, it appears. It's fatally obvious that Ken and Ran are not going to get along, ne? -That- will begin in Act, though (which just happens to be the next chapter). Ran and Crawford's English class is going to be entertaining hopefully. *Has many ideas* Thank you for reviewing! It is very much appreciated!  
  
(My review-thing says more people than this have submitted reviews, though I am sad to say that my computer will not permit me to view any new reviews as of yet. ;_; I'm sorry if I missed you, I'll get you next time, eh?)  
  
  
  
* * * * * (Meanwhile, hiding in the tent display at Wal-Mart...)  
  
  
Miri: Oooo! Who is that mysterious man who doth thrill me at the end of this chapter!? *Girlish squeal*  
  
Schuldig: Me! ^_^  
  
Farfarello: Me! ‡_^  
  
Miri: ... _  
  
Schuldig: Farf took his eyepatch off... Eww, man... Put it back on. x_x  
  
Farfarello: Nope! ‡_^  
  
Miri: Ahem. Yea... Seph? Where are the tranquilizers?  
  
Omi: Right here! *Wiggles eyebrows in attempt of seduction*  
  
Miri: Seph... NOW!?!? o_o  
  
  
Review Button: I am a review button. Click me! 


	5. II:I Suspicious Red

Author's Notes-- ( 2:00 PM 2/1/03 ) I think we all know who is being brought in in this chapter. It was fairly obvious from last chapter. If you don't, though, I pity you-er-I will leave it as a surprise. ^_^ My maths project has been turned in, so now I have more time on my hands! Next chapter should be soon. Enjoy!  
  
# Thank you to everyone who read "I'm Coming" and "Such A Tease". If you haven't read them and your a RanKen fan, I would love for you to check them out. :)  
  
  
Thank you to all of those who have reviewed thus far! I have posted comments at the end of this chapter, as usual. ^_^ Thank you for your reviews; they are what drives me to write.  
  
  
Disclaimer-- I own nothing. Except for this Feng Shui coffee mug. And you can't have it.  
  
  
Warnings-- Shounen ai (mentions: SchuxBrad), Silly Schu-ness (^_^)  
  
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Somewhat Damaged * Seph Lorraine  
  
Act II: Scene I: Suspicious Red  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Saturday morning came later than regular school days. Students were only required to attend two classes from 10:00 to 12:10, though Ken did not receive the pleasantry of sleeping in (nor the pleasantry of two shortened class periods- he would have to attend his English lessons in the afternoon). A worker from the main office had been punctually at his door at the ungodly hour of eight o'clock to instruct him on the classes he was to attend this day.  
  
10:00-11:00: "German III" Roxanna Manx RM #337  
  
11:10-12:10: "Art" Jei Farfarello RM #666  
  
13:20-14:20: "Basic English Tutoring" Bradley Crawford RM #559  
  
Yay.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
German had been nothing that day. They had been assigned worksheets to complete with partners, and the period had gone by quickly. It took only a quick matter of ten minutes for Ken to complete his work alone and turn it in before retreating to his desk to stare at the clock.  
  
Farfarello happened to be absent from Art class on that particular day, and instead the class was assigned a film to watch. For the one hour class period, the class had all sat on their stools facing a large portable television monitor, watching the wonderful masterpiece film "Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back". [1]  
  
Ken, not understanding anything about "Star Wars", simply took to staring at the screen without thought. He could follow some things that were taking place, but very few. He understood that some plane-like-things were trying to shoot down some machanical-animal-type-things in some place like Antartica or something. That was about all, though.  
  
He had spent a while looking around for his painting, even though he had tried to convince himself that he never wanted to see it again. His curiosity had gotten the best of him. He wasn't too torn up when he was unable to find it, though. Even though he had kind of hoped to have one last look...  
  
"Basic English Tutoring" with Crawford and Schuldig finally began in the early afternoon. The Japanese boy had quickly found his way to the class room, sitting in the same desk, and watching as the redhead drew on the chalkboard at the front of the room, and Crawford sat looking through a Spanish-to-English textbook. It seemed that they were waiting on something; they simply glanced at him when he had took his seat.  
  
"I can't believe your ditching me for Fujimiya."  
  
"Fujimiya speaks Japanese. You don't."  
  
"Hey, the kid speaks German, and so do I! We've been going good these past two days."  
  
"He knows the alphabet and how to say 'no'. That's not a big improvement."  
  
"He's Japanese, what can you expect?"  
  
"I happen to know that many Japanese highschoolers have a higher education than seniors at this school, such as yourself."  
  
"Are you calling me dumb?"  
  
"You cannot judge someone who just doesn't speak your language as stupid."  
  
"So... You're calling me dumb?"  
  
"No! I'm simply saying--"  
  
"That I'm dumb."  
  
"Fine, then! If that's how you want it. You're a disgrace to 'dumb'. You're below dumb."  
  
"That hurt's me, Brad." Schuldig turned around, thumping his chest, "It hurts me right here in the ego."  
  
"Would you stop drawing on the board?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Schuldig."  
  
"Brad."  
  
"You will call me 'Crawford', not 'Brad'. We are not on a first name basis."  
  
"Even after that wonderful kiss, Braddy?"  
  
"...Shut -up-, Schuldig!" The darkhaired teacher glared at the German, the light bouncing off of his glasses manically.  
  
"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, Brad." The redhead taunted, his voice sing-song in it's teasing.  
  
"I do not make it my business to understand why you pull such antics as such levels of physical contact with your teachers--"  
  
"Teachers? Ho-ho! Nope, I'm afraid it's just -you-."  
  
"--and I do not care to know!"  
  
"O! You want me to tell you why I--"  
  
"NO!" Crawford bellowed, glaring harder at Schuldig, who seemed unaffected by it.  
  
"I like you, Brad. -That's- why I kissed you."  
  
"You're lucky I don't report you to the office."  
  
"Aa, you'd never do that. You liked it. You didn't even push me away."  
  
"I tried, but you wouldn't move."  
  
"Yea, Brad. -Sure-, Brad. Whatever you say, Brad."  
  
"SCHULDIG! YOU -WILL- ADDRESS ME AS -CRAWFORD--"  
  
The door slammed suddenly, at the back of the classroom, and the three room occupants spun to see the new arrival.  
  
"Am I late?"   
  
Ken's eyes widened.  
  
There at the door stood a man. He was tall and thin, with hair a deep crimson colour, two bits at the sides extended to frame his face. His black trenchcoat and red hair set off his almost ghostly pale skin, and violet eyes. He had two violet eyes, icy in their gaze, it seemed they could burn ice into the back of your head if he stared at you for too long. Though that was not what caught Ken's attention.  
  
Barely visable beneath the deep black trenchcoat was the most ugly orange sweater Ken had ever seen in his life.   
  
//Doesn't he know to turn the lights on -before- you start dressing? Redheads should -not- wear orange.// Ken almost grimaced, then mentally kicked himself for thinking such a thing. He looked up from the tacky beam of colour beneath the coat and at the face of the redhead, himself. And regretted it.  
  
Two deep amethyst eyes were narrowed dangerously at him.  
  
//...He's the guy who fell out of that tree last night!// Panicking only slightly, Ken turned back to Crawford and Schuldig to find out what exactly was going on.  
  
"You are." Crawford narrowed his eyes at the newcomer.  
  
"Hn." The stranger removed his glare from the brunett and now focused his icy eyes on Crawford. "I heard that I am supposed to play translator."  
  
"Yes." The maths teacher stood from the edge of the desk, where he had been casually leaning, and motioned for Ken to stand. The brunett did so, reluctantly, this time turning to see the newcomer fully (he avoided eye contact with the hidious sweater the man was wearing). "This is Ken Hidaka. He is new from Japan, and you are the only student resident who can speak his language--"  
  
"Apparently Deutsch isn't good enough for the kid." Schuldg cut in slyly from his drawing on the chalkboard.  
  
"--You are to translate the lessons into Japanese for him, so that I may efficiently teach him English." Crawford finished, side-glaring at the redheaded German (who unsurprisingly was -still- unaffected by this).  
  
"Aa." The redhead stated, plainly, glancing Ken over with his violet eyes-- almost as if sizing him up for a very brutal beating.  
  
It was then that Ken noticed that this stranger was Japanese, like himself, and for some reason, he thought of Aya. Her brother was supposed to be returning today. Who was this guy?  
  
There was silence between everyone for a moment before Crawford decided to tell the new redhead to do something.   
  
„Hajimemashite. Fujimiya Ran desu. Hidaka san Doozo yoroshiku." [trans: "How are you? I'm Ran Fujimiya. Pleased to meet you, Hidaka."] The words left his lips simply, and correctly. It was obvious that this man was a native speaker. Even though his words sounded false, Ken honoured him.  
  
Fujimiya Ran.  
  
//He -is- Aya's brother?!// Bowing as well, Ken forced a smile, „Fujimiya san Hajimemashite. Doozo yoroshiku." [trans: How do you do, Fujimiya? pleased to meet you."]   
  
The redhead made a sort of grunting sound from the back of his throat, and glanced briefly at Crawford and Schuldig, both staring on with some sort of fascination at the foreign exchange. [2]  
  
"I will be acting as your new translator." Ran spoke plainly in perfect Japanese, his voice and face giving away nothing- not the lightest hint of emotion. "I am not sure as to whether it is Schuldig's inefficiency at completing the task--"  
  
"Hey, I heard my name!" Schuldig perked from beside Crawford, glancing at Ken, "What'd he say about me?"  
  
"--or whether Crawford thinks your capability for learning the English language will increase by tutoring you through your native language. I personally think it's a lost cause. Don't ask me questions. Don't do anything. Just do as your told, and leave. Am I clear?"  
  
Ken blinked. It was obvious the redhead was trying to intimidate him. //I guess too much time in the alternative school does that to you.// He tried to resist a smirk, but failed. A small tilting of the lips appeared; sort of a semi-taunting gesture, "Yes, God. I am clear."  
  
The redhead scowled, "Your attitude is not excepted here."  
  
"If you drop yours, I shall drop mine." The brunett's smirk widened just a bit. He was -not- easily intimidated by such means as this; it took a lot more to get to Hidaka Ken.  
  
Ran's violet eyes narrowed; he wasn't keen on verbal combat, and especially not on the offensive side of the ordeal. Though he didn't approve of some guy he had never met before, telling him he had an attitude. Maybe it was his pride? The world may never know.  
  
Letting the words pass with a simple glare, Ran turned to Crawford and headed towards the front of the classroom as the brunett took his seat.  
  
Crawford and Schuldig snapped out of their brief fascination at the foreign semi-argument that had just played out before their eyes. The brunett had a feeling that this was going to be somewhat more difficult than he had thought. He would keep Schuldig around. //Just in case things with Fujimiya don't work out.//  
  
As if on cue with Crawford's thoughts, there was a snort from the German, and the maths teacher blinked. //No, people don't read minds. He doesn't know what I'm thinking.// The darkhaired man thought edgily.  
  
"Hey, Brad? You in there, man?"  
  
There was a sudden pressure on his chest as the German elbowed him. Crawford glared. How dare he wake him up from his thoughts-- O, yes. He had a class to teach, didn't he? Well... A student to teach, anyway. He tried not to glare at Ken.  
  
Turning to Fujimiya, he began, "Today's lesson will be on respect and gratitude."  
  
Ran spoke very plainly, in Japanese to Ken, repeating the words Japanese. When Ken nodded, they were clear to continue.  
  
"Gods, Brad. Can't you give the kid something interesting, like--"  
  
"Shut up, Schuldig."  
  
Ran blinked, a dull questioning gaze at whether he should translate that or not. Unlike the former translator, he didn't have a sense of humour. And he really didn't care.   
  
Or at least that's how it looked from Ken's point of view.  
  
Crawford continued, "Gratitude and respect are very well honoured in the English language, though not so common as in Japanese, perhaps. We will begin with how to make a request."  
  
The redheaded Japanese man spoke these words over, sniffing disdainfully when the brunett rolled his eyes.   
  
"I already know this." Ken said quietly, to Ran in Japanese. "Please, Thank you, Sir, Ma'am. I learned even those basics before I came here."  
  
Ran translated to English for Crawford, who blinked.  
  
"Well, then... Let's use the words, if you already know them." The math teacher spoke, lifting a pencil. "Request that I give you this item."  
  
After the translation, Ken blinked. "What do you call the item?"  
  
Ran answered the question himself, this time, "'Pencil' desu." He responded, quietly.  
  
Ken nodded, attempting his English, "Take pencil, please?"  
  
Crawford and Schuldig cringed simoultaneously, Ran remained stoic.  
  
"'May I' is usually the beginning of a request, when speaking English. It's meaning to ask about you, yourself, requesting the object." Crawford explained, letting Ran translate.  
  
"May I take pencil, please?" The brunett tried.  
  
Crawford shook his head, "No."  
  
Ken frowned, looking to Ran, "Is the verb wrong?"  
  
Ran nodded.  
  
"When requesting an object, such as a pencil, it's usually common to ask to 'see' an object." The maths teacher waited for the redhead to explain this.  
  
"What does 'see' mean?"  
  
"It usually means to 'look at' to 'observe' or to 'witness'." Ran explained.  
  
"Am I requesting to view this pencil?"  
  
"No, you are more or less requesting to hold it... I think."  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Well, ask!"  
  
Ran sighed, turning to Crawford, "He wants to know exactly what he's requesting to do with this pencil."  
  
The darkhaired teacher resisted smacking himself on the forehead, "Is it important? He just wants the pencil."  
  
"Yes, but what for?" The redheaded Japanese man new these questions were stupid, but Ken did have a point. Even though it was a rather unimportant one.  
  
"Arg! He wants to hold it!"  
  
Ran relayed this to Ken, "You are asking to 'see' the pencil in the context that you wish to hold it."  
  
"See also means hold?"  
  
"No."  
  
"ARG! I'm confused!"  
  
"Just ask to see the pencil!"  
  
"But then I'm asking to hold the pencil! I'm using a word that doesn't mean hold! How would someone know I meant to hold the pencil if I say 'see'?!"  
  
The redhead felt a very acute migrane coming on, "Then use the English word 'hold', though I garuntee that if you say 'see' people will understand you."  
  
"Fine, then." Ken sighed, "May I see pencil, please?"  
  
"The."   
  
Ken lifted an eyebrow at Ran, "The?"  
  
"You use a definate article to show that you are referring to a particular pencil." [3]  
  
"But there's only one pencil to refer to."  
  
"So use 'the'."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Just. Do. It."  
  
The brunett sighed heavily, "Where does it come in the sentence?"  
  
"Before the noun."  
  
"...Which is?"  
  
"You don't know nouns." It was not a question.  
  
"Not in English."  
  
Ran narrowed his eyes, "You have a long way to go."  
  
"What is the noun, already!?"  
  
"Pencil."  
  
Ken cleared his throat quickly, "May I see the pencil, please?"   
  
"Well done." Crawford nodded and handed the pencil to Ken, who watched it with a confused expression, "Now...?"  
  
"Thank you, sir." The brunett replied.  
  
"Well done, again." The darkhaired man sighed, "I'm a maths teacher. Why the hell am I teaching some Japanese kid to speak English?"  
  
Schuldig chuckled from behind him, rolling his eyes.  
  
Ran sat down.  
  
Ken crossed his arms, narrowing his eyes. A great lot he learned in there today. He could tell the 'lesson' was over for the day.  
  
"Why are you here so early, Fujimiya?" Crawford adjusted his glasses upon his nose.  
  
"I was permitted leave yesterday evening at 23:00."  
  
"And you came onto campus early this morning?"  
  
"Yes, sir." The redhead nodded, glaring at Ken slightly out of the corner of his eyes, "I know that no one is allowed on campus past 20:00. I do not wish to reattend alternative school because of Takatori's ill wishes."  
  
The clock hit 14:20.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Ken sighed, heading towards the library on Sunday afternoon. It was not encouraging that the only Japanese speakers at the academy were either annoying or 'Ran' (the redhead now had his own classification). It seemed that even now that he had spotted those that understood him, they would never understand him.  
  
The Fujimiyas, apparently, were very well known. He had seen over the past two days how crowds parted in their path. Aya, herself, alone could cause no disruption, but when she was with her brother (which was quite often) or when it was her brother who walked alone, heads turned. It was apparent that Aya was adored by her fellow classmates, and sought after by others, but her brother was different.  
  
Fujimiya Ran was a silent and incredibly cold senior. He never cracked a smile, even with his sister, and always tried his best to keep to himself. When people saw him they looked, but no one ever dared to approach him. Ever. It was as if the guy was surrounded with some barrier that exerted so much pressure that people were pushed away without realising that he was even there to be pushed away from (not that you could easily miss someone with hair -that- red).  
  
He had his own fanclub, at his disapproval it seemed; the brunett had caught him even scowl at a girl or two (inparticular the ones wearing great red pens, reading: "FUJIMIYA IS MY GOD"). He never spoke, though, unless it was required.   
  
Shaking his head, the brunett browsed through the 'foreign' area of the library. He really didn't need to think about people like that. He didn't need to lament over the misery of others. //Aa... "Alle Ist Gute".// [4] Ken lifted the book, flipping through the pages. It gave a very thorough explanation on German vocabulary, relating it to the English vocabulary, and some guides on translating words from English to German. He knew enough German to work with it.  
  
Too bad their entire foreign language section centred around Spanish, Ancient Greek, French, German, Latin, Russian, Chinese, Korean, and Portugese. So many selections, but no one ever thought of Japanese.  
  
Ken had decided that he needed to speed up his learning process. Back in Japan, he had gotten more done in a day's class than he had in the three English lessons he had attended at this school. If he ever expected to understand what these people were saying when they spoke to him, or about him, he would have to teach himself at a pace he was accustomed to.  
  
Reaching for a regular English textbook on one shelf, the Japanese boy suddenly sensed someone near him and glanced up. Two violet eyes met his, narrowed dangerously. The brunett, slightly startled by the redhead's sudden appearance, paused for a moment (no real surprise evident on his face), before continuing to reach for his book and pulling it from the shelf. He blew the dust off with one giant, lazy blow.   
  
„Fujimiya san konnichiwa." He bowed lightly, before returning to his business of shuffling his books into some sort of order in his arms-- even though it wasn't working.  
  
"Hn." The redhead responded.  
  
Ken blinked, and lifted an eyebrow at the redhead, "Have you had a nice day?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
The brunett frowned. //Any actual words in the conversation?//  
  
"Why are you here?" Ken tilted his head lightly.  
  
"That's not of your concern."  
  
//Aa, he speaks.// The brunett shrugged at the redhead's response, turning back to his books, "Whatever."  
  
"Hn." The man didn't move, and continued to stand there, staring at Ken. "What are you doing with those books?"  
  
"That's not of your concern." Ken returned, turning to set them on a table behind him with a work book or two and some copies he had printed from Japanese websites-- something to read later.  
  
There was a low sound from the redhead's throat, almost like a growl.  
  
The brunett laughed lightly, and glanced back at the redhead as he stacked his books together and began to dig through his bag for his ID card. "Actually, I'm teaching myself English--"  
  
"How will you manage that?" The redhead didn't really sound interested, simply inquisitive. It was almost as if he was waiting for Ken to tell him something. He took the moment to lean lightly on his side against a book shelf.  
  
"Ano..." Ken glanced down at his books, "I'll look up words in German, that I know, and see the English translations. This book here--" He gestured to 'Alle Ist Gute' "--relates everything in German to an English perspective. So I can track how to make sentences and whatnot." He paused in sudden realization, "I can't believe I'm going to read a textbook."  
  
Ran was silent, examining the books upon the table, before he spoke, "It was you who found me outside Friday evening, am I correct?"  
  
Pausing slightly at the question, the brown-eyed man glanced up at the redhead with a puzzled expression, "Yes..."  
  
"How did you know I was there?" Two violet eyes boar into him dangerously, sending a light chill down his spine. Maybe this guy -could- intimidate him... But just a little.  
  
Ken shrugged nonchallantly, "You aren't exactly a master in the arts of stealth. You were making too much noise--"  
  
"I happened to know a hell of a lot more about shit like that than you probably ever will, Hidaka. How did you know I was there?" The redhead growled, straightened himself and stepped forward threateningly.  
  
The brunett had to restrain himself, Fujimiya didn't know him, and he couldn't very well just tell the man how wrong he was. He pushed back down words that threatened to arise from his throat. He knew his temper was dangerous; he couldn't afford to do anything rash. Instead he simply shook his head, ignoring the heated anger on his face.   
  
"Anyone could have heard you, had they been around." Ken stated plainly, narrowing his own brown eyes at Fujimiya's cold violet ones, "If you feel the need to pick a fight with someone over the cause, maybe you should pick it with yourself for being so goddamned loud--"  
  
"Who are you, Hidaka?" He cut in.  
  
The redhead narrowed his eyes, merely observing Ken (the brunett was beginning to wonder if the guy was even listening when he spoke, the guy seemed susupicious of something). He crossed his arms over his chest, watching the younger man struggle for an answer.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ken blinked.  
  
"I -mean-, who are you?" The redhead asked again, his voice cold and hard as his violet eyes pierced Ken's skin.  
  
There was a silence as Ken tried to figure out the man who stood before him. When he finally came to a conclusion, his response was simple.  
  
"I'm Hidaka Ken. Nothing more. Nothing less." He located the card, and began to reclose his bag.  
  
"Who is Hidaka Ken?" Ran narrowed his eyes to slits, his tone silent yet fierce.  
  
Ken could not allow himself to hesitate, or reveal anything resembling shock or surprise, even though, that was truely how he felt. Without a second thought he smirked and gave the redhead one of those 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' kind of faces, "He's your new English student."  
  
Despite the brunett's actions, no flicker of doubt appeared in the redhead's violet eyes.  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Thoughts of the redhead occupied Ken for the remainder of the day. Ran definately suspected Ken of something, it was fairly obvious. That thought disturbed Ken, and made him edgy for the rest of the evening. He had, again, avoided Omi and Nagi, fairly sure that they would be pissed about his actions before.  
  
When he had cut out the lights that Sunday night and laid down to sleep in the dorm room that had no other occupant than himself, he found that not even then did the redhead illude his thoughts. His dream was something else, that evening, other than his usual memories... but the memories were still there, just in a different form.  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Ken was walking the cement path like he had the Friday evening two nights ago. It was dark out, a bit past 21:00, and only a few seniors littered the yards of the campus, just as they had that night two nights before. He was simply walking for exercise, walking to walk, but his mind was not occupied with thoughts of soccer or his new school. His feet were carrying him towards the trees, in the direction he had first walked on the path that Friday evening. He tried to veer off and cut across the grass, instead, but his feet would not allow it.  
  
He continued to walk, entering the small grove of trees that the path seemed to cut through. Many trees surrounded the lawns of the school, usually much thicker than this small one small group, but for some reason, being underneath the thick leafy boughs of the ten or eleven trees surrounding him, Ken felt like he was suffocating. He felt the heated dampness of sweat upon his skin, soaking into his clothes and hair. He took very deep breaths, struggling to keep oxygen in his lungs, even as the trees around him seemed to shift closer.  
  
It had always been there. That fear. [C!]  
  
Ken watched in helplessness, unable to move his legs as the trees crept even closer to his body. His breaths became deeper, and harder to catch. It was as if the air was fleeing from the moving trees, and from Ken himself. It was fleeing to the lawns where everything was open and nonrestricting. There was no longer anything for Ken to breathe and take in, and he felt himself begin to choke on something... A sob, trying to escape his throat.  
  
As light as the wind, the voice taunted him, and Ken could feel the eyes boaring into his back. Eyes that he had once known.  
  
"Come now, Kenken. Still crying over -that-?"  
  
The trees were moving closer, more slowly, though, as the voice spoke.  
  
"Aa, my love. Why is it you run from me? Are you angry with me..?"  
  
Ken's blood began to boil as he suddenly sensed the warmth of hushed breaths upon the back of his neck. He was kneeling, now, and clutching at his throat and chest for breath. He needed to breath, but the air was gone!  
  
A hand soft placed upon his back, now bare. The feeling of another's skin against his own. He cringed, hating the touch and wanting to wretch at the torrent of thoughts that whirled around him.  
  
"Or maybe you're afraid of me..? Won't you let me know where you are?"  
  
The breaths cascaded lightly over Ken's back, mingling with the horrible feeling of that touch, but Ken was now blind in his struggle for breath. He could not see the man who taunted him. He didn't need to see him, to know.  
  
"Where are you, Ken?" The voice spoke, softly, "My Ken."  
  
Unable to take it any longer, despite his lack of breath, Ken spun around as quickly as his knees would enable him on the ground.   
  
Only to find himself alone. The presence was gone. The trees didn't refrain from continuing their path towards him, though. He had to get out of the trees, but he couldn't move. He closed his eyes, holding the little breath he had left, preparing to meet his fate, however it came to him.  
  
The sound of someone's breathing, again reached his ears. Though this pattern was not familiar, he knew he had heard it before. He had heard it that night two nights ago, walking on this same path.  
  
He lifted his head, despite his sickening dizziness. The trees were still drawing in. His eyes scanned about to meet the cold violet eyes of Fujimiya Ran, now standing before him, an antique katana clutched in his right hand.   
  
"Get you back, you demon."  
  
Ken felt himself stumble backwards, farther onto the ground, unable to hide his fear and confusion.  
  
"Get you back to the regions of hell from whence you came." Without hesitation the redhead drew up the sword into an expert's stance, and brought the weapon down to swing right at his torso.  
  
And right before the weapon could begin to sweep down at the brunett's defenceless body, "Seek no solace here."  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] ...Because it's the best. :) My Drama teacher makes us watch it every time he's absent. Including today. (Next time they'll watch the Spice Girls film and do anxiety paintings with water colours.)  
  
[2] "Foreign exchange" here is not used in a financial manner, or a 'oh-look-this-kid's-from-Germany-and-has-come-to-America-to-go-to-my-school-for-a-year-wow' manner. Just to avoid confusion.   
  
[3] I'm probably going to teach English when I grow up. Damn. I knew God hated me, but not this much. _  
  
[4] "Alle Ist Gute" is a real book. I've seen it in our library; I've just never really touched it or anything, so I shall steal the title, just for that, alright? Let's assume it teaches German vocabulary from an English perspective, and Ken is going to use it in reverse to teach himself English through the German. Alle ist klar, ja? Toll!  
  
  
[C!] Challenge: What kind of fear does Ken have? Can you figure it out? It's not diificult.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
  
Denea BloodMoon: (chpt 3) Yes. Yes, I am.  
  
Shinigami: (chpt 3) Aa! So glad to see you are enjoying this! ^_^ Dione and Murphy, you say? I'll have to rewatch the film. I suppose I'll take your word for it. Yes, OmiNagi is a featured pairing, and I'll go a little more into that later. How did Youji get detention? Who knows? He's Youji; propbably public indecency or something. And if you're a Kase fan, that shouldn't last too long in this fic. Kase is a bad, bad, bad, man. That's all I'll say about the matter. :) Youji and Schu will be on and off throughout the fic, so don't worry. They are currently on the staff payroll under 'comic relief'. Thanks for your comments!  
  
Cece: I'm happy to see you are enjoying the fic and that you like Ken. It may seem a bit OOC for Kenken, but I'm happy to see it's well accepted. Yes, the RanKen is coming, but keep in mind: 'We have just hit the ball, it has to pass a few obstacles and run the course before it can get to the hole.' (Ugh, golf analogies. P) Thank you for reviewing, though! I have enjoyed your comments!  
  
Laurel-Crowned: I'm happy to see you enjoy the characterisation! I was worried about the Farfie bit. it's good to see him well taken. Yea, Kenken doesn't get many breaks, ne? It's probably going to get worse. :( Thank you for your comments, though! They are very much appreciated!  
  
Shime: Farfie is pretty crazy, you'll see more of it later, I hope. And I couldn't resist the blender part. it's just not Farf without a blender, ya know? ^_^ Thank you for your comments!  
  
lil yu jah: I believe you just answered your own question. ^_^  
  
kaen-chan: Aa! Your reviews are so genki. :) I'm very happy to see you're enjoying the fic! Thank you for your review!  
  
LittleIsa: I'm happy you're enjoying the fic! Thanks for reading! :)  
  
Midnight Katana: Er... I wouldn't suggest painting with your blood. You should definately use someone elses. ^_^ Thanks for reading, and yoru review!  
  
Mikoto The Gnome Girl: Yay! for symbolism! I'm happy you liked it. Thanks for reading.  
  
Fuyukaze-Yuki: I'm so happy you're enjoying this. "Blood Work" was referring to Ken's painting... It's very symbolic. Farfarello, as you will se later, is good at picking out what people are thinking of when they are doing art. Especially with Ken's little episode of anger, he could just kind of look at Ken's painting and tell that Ken was thinking about something violent. Ken also cut himself while making the painting, so... Oi. Yea, I guess Ken's the bloody artist. He also put his blood on the painting, so... Ahem. Yea. -_-;; Thank you for reviewing, though! ;) It is very much appreciated! Oh... And you're "Ran in black" thing just gave me a wicked idea about a Men in Black parody. Heh heh!  
  
AstralKitten: ^_^ I'm very happy you are enjoying this fic, and your comments are very thoughtful. They motivate me to write. Thank you so much for your comments!   
  
xxkurenaixx: Another genki reviewer! ^_^ The energy radiates from your reviews! I'm happy you are liking this fic so far, I hope you continue to enjoy it this much. :) Thank you for your review!  
  
Wefty-chan: Daily!? I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope you will continue to read. ^_^ Thank you for your review!  
  
akai yuki: I'm happy you are enjoying the fic; thank you for reviewing!  
  
Akiko Yuy: Happy to see you like the fic. Thanks for your review!  
  
Jenny: Thank you! I'm happy you like the characterisation! Ken's not really soulless, you'll see. He's just got that really angsty thing going on, so he pretty much thinks he's soulless. ^_^ Yea, I haven't seen any soulless Ken fics, either, but oh well. I'm happy you like it. I hope you will continue reading. Thanks for your review.  
  
Alz-chan: I'm happy to see you enjoying this fic as well. :) Thanks for reviewing!  
  
newtypeshadow: Yes! Farf's art class would be awesome. Aa, you are very good at picking out the general direction this fic is headed. You've got a very good idea of what's going to be happening. The Aya 'thing' will come up in the next chapter, and we'll see more about Aya's... infatuation... with Kenken. She'll probably be a bit more accepting to Ken's temper than you would think, though. ^_^ We'll see how much Ran likes Aya hanging all over Ken. Ho-ho! That should be the interesting part. Thanks for your reviews! They are motivating me to write!  
  
Whisper Reilman: Aa! I love your idea about Ran and Ken being roommates! ^____^ I love it! Should I do it? I really want to... Aa! I -LOVE- it! That would be so funny. I am getting some really strange ideas for it... I think I may do that. Ran would place post it notes on everything in the room with the English word for the object written on each one, and Ken would think Ran had too much free time, and-- Aa! I -love- that idea. Thank you so much for your review; and your idea! Thank you! :D  
  
  
* * * * * (Meanwhile, in a near by sushi bar...)  
  
  
Ran: *Blandishes his katana* You made me a cold bastard. _  
  
Peanut Gallery: ...  
  
Cricket: Chirp.   
  
Ran: A cold bastard! _  
  
Peanut Gallery: ...  
  
Seph: But you are a cold bastard, are you not? ^^;;  
  
Ran: No! *Glares* Ken, tell her! _  
  
Ken: ... *Looks away shamefully* I'm sorry, Ran. You are a cold bastard. -_-;;  
  
Ran: Am not! *Pouts*  
  
Seph: ^_^ That's okkei, RaRa. We love you anyway. *Glomps*  
  
Ran: *Glares* No more 'RaRa', and please GET OFF! _  
  
  
  
  
THE Review Button of DOOM: And now I bring you... Cyber Porn.  
  
  
SuperULTRAsExYcHIC2638490272529303: *gets naked*  
  
I_have_An_STD_83463920371290: *gets naked*  
  
SuperULTRAsExYcHIC2638490272529303: *forplays*  
  
I_have_An_STD_83463920371290: *forplays*  
  
SuperULTRAsExYcHIC2638490272529303: *has sex*  
  
I_have_An_STD_83463920371290: *has sex*  
  
SuperULTRAsExYcHIC2638490272529303: *smokes*  
  
I_have_An_STD_83463920371290: taht wuz fun! c ya 2moro! luvs u!  
  
  
THE Review Button of DOOM: Now, if you never want to see that (or 'taht') again. Click me. 


	6. II:II He Shall Be Mine

Author's Notes-- ( 10:37 PM 2/3/03 ) This chapter is not Ken-centric, and really doesn't seem to fit in, but I am putting it here anyway. So far I've limited the perspective of the story to what happens where Ken is, when there's actually a lot more going on that is -important- that is not happening around Ken. This one is mainly Aya and Ran centric, and the second part is really Youji centric. The Youji part of the fic may really be skipped, if you do not wish to read it, but I just had to put it in there for all of the comments about Schu/Youji-dom I keep receiving. So, here it is, the second scene of act two. Next time, we'll be back on Ken centric, and I'll probably go back and forth between Ran and Ken. Is anyone even reading this? Hm...  
  
# I can feel my heart beating in my toes.  
  
  
Challenge-- Those of you who guessed on Ken's phobia were mostly correct. Ken's fear is 'claustrophobia', the fear of small or closed in spaces. A great big HOY! to all of those who successfully guessed it: Kuro, Karyx, and Heather. (If I left you out please notify me so that I may correct the mistake and then hit myself into atleast mild brain trauma.)  
  
  
Disclaimer-- I own nothing. Except for this Feng Shui coffee mug. And you can't have it.  
  
  
Warnings-- Shounen ai (mentions: SchuxYouji), Silly Schu-ness (^_^), OOC (possibly everyone)  
  
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
‡blah‡ -- Song Lyrics (ex: ‡Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru daro‡)  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Somewhat Damaged * Seph Lorraine  
  
Act II: Scene II: He Shall Be Mine  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Fujimiya Ran walked briskly from the library Sunday afternoon. //Maybe Hidaka -is- just some kid from Japan...// He sighed quietly, following the stoned path to the dormotories, //If that was the case, then why could he hear me in that tree? I know I had been still as soon as I saw him come into sight on the walkway. I was even breathing as quietly as I could. He was obviously on his guard about something, that's the only reason he could have spotted me-- Ugh, I hate orange. Why are all the flowers at this damn school -orange-? But it isn't custom for Japanese families to send their children to foreign countries-- Damn those buttons! I am not a God! --with no experience in the language; so that they can receive a less advanced education for more money. It just doesn't make sense-- If I were, indeed, a God, I would ban the organization of fan clubs at this school.//  
  
"You can't go in there! Young man come back here immediately!"   
  
Ran halted midstep as he entered the female dormitories. He silently sent a glare over his shoulder at the plump woman in pastel green who had commanded that he stop. Surely his few months away from this school had not led the woman to forget who he was.  
  
The woman paused, then sighed, "Oh, it's you, Fujimiya. Sorry, I had forgotten you--"  
  
Then again, maybe it had.  
  
"--Go on in. Aya told me to expect you."  
  
The redhead hadn't waited to hear the rest of her sentence, already halfway up the first flight of stairs to dorm D63.  
  
  
"Ran niichan!" Aya squealed as soon as the door was open. She threw herself onto her brother in a fierce bear hug, "Aw! I've missed you -so- much, RaRa!"  
  
The redhead sighed, "Don't call me RaRa."  
  
The girl huffed in mock-offense before giggling and pulling her brother into the room and closing the door. She pushed him into a spare chair, seating herself on the bed, and practically beginning to bounce with joy.  
  
"I've missed you so much, Ran niichan! That was the second time you've been to the alternative academy-- you must stop!"  
  
The redhead sighed, seating himself more comfortably in the chair, and hesitantly removing the silky violet bra that was draped over the arm rest, "Er... I know, Aya chan. I'm sorry."  
  
Suddenly, the darkhaired girl gasped quite loudly, "RAN FUJIMIYA! WHERE IS YOUR SWEATER!?"  
  
Slightly wincing from the pressure of the extremely loud and high-pitched voice, Ran covered his ears, "I wore it yesterday! Are you happy!?"  
  
She paused, "Yes, but I didn't get to -see- you in it! I made it just especially for you, and you were supposed to wear it for me when you got back." She began to pout childishly.  
  
"I did wear it. It's not my fault you were gone... wherever you were all of yesterday." The redhead grumbled.  
  
"O! We, the girls swim team and I, had a meet yesterday in Kiel! It was so cool, Ran. We even got our own cheerleaders this time! And we won!" [2] She squealed, beginning to bounce again before remembering there topic, "Though, I want you to wear it for me tomorrow."  
  
"Aya!" Ran frowned, sighing deeply, "I have red hair, orange is not a good colour for people like me. I can't--"  
  
"Raaaaaaaaaaaaaan!" She began to whine, "You wear too much black. I want to see you in some colour!"  
  
"Fine! Why can't you make another colour sweater, though? Like red, green, or blue? Just not -orange-."  
  
"But I like orange!" She whined again, "Wear it for me, Ran!"  
  
"Fine." He sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and sighing, and muttering, "Only for you, Aya chan. Only for you."  
  
"So! How was the alternative school?" Aya began to bounce on the bed with energy.  
  
The redhead narrowed his eyes, "Lovely."  
  
"Aw!" She smiled, "What did you do on Saturday, Ran niichan? Find yourself a new girlfriend? You know, your fan club is really excited that you came back. They had a big campaigne to get you out of A-school right after you left. They even had posters!"  
  
Ran shook his head, „Baka onnanokotachi..." [trans: "Stupid girls..."]  
  
"O! You reminded me!" Aya bounced at once, "I met a guy the other day!"  
  
An inquistive red brow arched eloquently in question as two violet eyes narrowed, "A guy?"  
  
„Aa, hai. Kare wa kawaii desu." [trans: "Ah, yes. He is cute!"] The darkhaired girl leaned back on her bed, sighing somewhat dreamily, "You should meet him, Ran niichan. He's wondeful!"  
  
Already in big brother mode, Ran pounced on the topic at once, "Yes, I should meet him--"  
  
"No, on second thought, maybe you shouldn't. You always scare away the ones I like--" Aya began.  
  
"Aya!" Ran cut in again, "I'm willing to bet you don't even know this guy, do you?"  
  
There was a small silence.  
  
"But I want to get to know him, Ran!" Aya sat up again, to face her brother correctly, "That's why I need your help."  
  
Again with the arching eyebrow, "Help? With what?"  
  
"I need you to teach me Japanese!" She squealed, pouncing to bear hug her brother on the chair.  
  
Ran's eyes went wide. Why did he get the strange feeling he knew exactly who this mystery guy was? He wasn't liking this at all.  
  
"It would be so wonderful! I mean, I already know above novice level, but not enough to really communicate with him. He doesn't speak hardly any English; but he's so cute! He's got this dreamy smile, and these wonderful lips! So kissable! I just want to tackle him and rip off all of his--"  
  
"Aya!" The redhead cut in before his sister could continue on about her latest fancy. He really didn't need to hear such things about -him- from -her-. //This is wrong on -so- many different levels.// The redhead wanted to bang his head against something hard.  
  
"Aw, it's ok, Ran niichan. You don't have to be so protective of me anymore. I -am- a freshman, now." She rolled her fourteen year old eyes as if to say 'nah duh!' and continued, "Ken is a really nice guy. When I see him he looks so lonely, by himself. No one can really talk to him, so he's usually alone, looking sad... And yet so sexy at the same time. I just want to take him right in the hallway sometimes--"  
  
Now Ran was redfaced to the point of matching his hair, though it was hard to tell whether it was anger that Hidaka had somehow defiled his precious imouto or embarassment at exactly what his 'precious imouto' was speaking of. It must have been both. Believe it or not, straight males do -not- like to hear about other -males- in such a fashion as the way Aya spoke.  
  
"Urusai! Would you stop it!?" He nearly yelled.  
  
Aya put on her innocently hurt face, moving away from her brother to sit on the bed again.  
  
"You're on a first name basis with this guy?" He began quickly. He really hoped he could prevent Aya's crush from progressing. If she said 'no', then that would be a good thing. A very good thing.  
  
"Of course!" She smiled, "I also have the tele number to his dorm room; though I had to look that up. I really think he might like me, too--"  
  
Ran wanted to ram his fist through a wall. He had his suspisions about Hidaka Ken. The last thing he needed was some psycho wooing his sister. Though, then again, half of Aya's crushes hardly knew she existed. //Ken might be just another case like the rest.//  
  
"His name is Hidaka, ne?" He questioned again.  
  
Aya blinked, slightly surprised, "Hai... How did you know?"  
  
Ran narrowed his eyes, "I know him." He said quickly, "I have my doubts about him, Aya. I would advise you to find someone worth your time."  
  
The darkhaired girl sat in silence for a moment, digesting this. "No."  
  
"What?" Ran looked up puzzled. Since when did his sister outright dishonour him as such.  
  
"I said no." She repeated, crossing her arms, she narrowed her own gaze-- not nearly as threatening, but still..., "I think you're acting infantile, Ran. You always say there's something wrong with the guys I like, and I have had -enough- of it! Just so you see how right I am, I will win Ken kun! You will see just how good of a person he is, and he -is- the right guy for me!"  
  
The redhead narrowed his eyes. Aya had the same determination that coursed in his own blood, and probably once in the blood of their parents. It was the Fujimiya Will (Wheel) Of Steel™, and it was practically indestructable. (Not too mention extremely corny.)  
  
Sighing heavily, Ran angrily stood himself, "Fine, then, Aya. I can see I am not needed here, I shall let myself out." He calmly supressed his fury and opened the door with a delicate hand.  
  
"Ran niichan! You're acting foolish!" She called back, standing too.  
  
He spun around, suddenly, "No, Aya. -You- are acting foolish. I have met Hidaka, and I don't think he's the guy you make him out to be. I tell you this for your own precaution."  
  
"Do you even know Ken?" She asked suddenly. "You said you did, but I doubt you really do."  
  
Ran's eyes remained narrowed, "No, but I have a bad feeling about him, Aya."  
  
Aya frowned. She knew about her brother's intuition. He was rarely wrong when it came down to those -feelings- he held. She remembered how he had had them even as a child. On that last day he had had one. A very bad one.  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
"Ran niichan!" There was giggling from the tiny darkhaired girl as she saw her brother enter the room. She bounded up to him as quickly as she could, but he stopped her by the shoulders, suddenly, laying a finger over his lips quietly.  
  
"Shh! Aya chan, there men down... stairs." The small redheaded boy stumbled over his words. At nine years old, Ran had lived in a primarily Japanese environment all of his life and still found it difficult to speak the English Aya was learning. In fact, Aya was the only one who could speak the rough English language and make any real sense. There parents (with the exception of their father, who knew some) were also unfamiliar with the language.  
  
"Who are they?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Some men." He answered again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know..." he glanced at her, confused.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because no one said to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh no. Not again..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Urusai! Stop it, Aya! Not now!" He demanded.  
  
"Why?" Her four year old smile shown no less brightly than any other day.   
  
"This not time!" He spoke urgently, his small face worried over something. No... Distressed over something.  
  
"What's wrong, 'niichan?" Now, she was getting worried.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, Aya..."   
  
"'Bout what, 'niichan?" She moved closer to her brother.  
  
"Some men down stairs." He spoke choppily.  
  
"Will something bad happen?"  
  
"..." Ran took her hand and guided her to the closet on the other side of the room.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
Aya didn't remember much about the incident; but she did remember that Ran had been right. Something bad had happened; something that neither of the Fujimiya children allowed themselves to dwell on anymore. She quickly snapped out of it, to face her brother again, only to see that he had already left.  
  
Sighing, she threw herself back onto the bed behind her. She would get to know Ken, and talk to him in Japanese; maybe even help him with his English. He would be hers, most definately.   
  
A serpent's smile slithered across her lips.  
  
  
Outside, Ran frowned as he headed back to his own dormitory. Maybe Ken really was an OK guy; maybe he was just one of those people with extremely sensitive hearing or sense of sight. //Whatever.// Ran sighed, shaking his head, glaring at the world, not a care in mind about the path before him.   
  
He absentmindedly slowed his pace, watching the lawns, buildings and paths of the academy stretch out before him. He watched narrowly as some boy, stopped in from of the male dormitories, coming back from a run or something. His violet eyes observed as the form stumbled on one of the steps clumbsily and dropped his waterbottle. Then he watched as the form chased the rolling object back down the steps and along the path to pick it up.  
  
He even watched as the form averted it's dark chocolate eyes to look straight at him. //Hidaka san, konbanwa.// The redhead's thoughts offered silently, they hung as he watched the figure back pedal into the steps, and fall, then scramble up quickly and disappear into the building. He noted the strange darkness in the Japanese boy's deep brown eyes and resisted the urge to bite his lip.  
  
Many people bit their lips when thinking, but Fujimiya Ran was -not- a lip biter.  
  
The boy had very nice eyes. He narrowed his own violets, //There is definately something wrong about him. Maybe he's not the epitome of evil, but there's definately something wrong about him. And I'm going to know what it is.//   
  
After a moment, he began walking into the dormitory building towards his own room, //Aya chan must have nothing to do with him. I must stop it at all costs.// [1]  
  
  
* * * * * (Optional chapter addition...)  
  
  
Kudou Youji stepped out of the locker room shower, drying off with an already damp towel. He hated his personal fitness class. He was only a physical person in one manner-- and that did not involve sprinting for two hours straight. Apparently detention on Thursday and Friday hadn't been enough punishment from his teacher; she had to make him attend a Sunday class for sprinting. Stupid woman.  
  
Sighing, he entered the lonely locker room, searching for his bag, only to be caught off guard by...  
  
"Schuldig." He narrowed his green eyes, reaching his bag and glaring at the redhead, who carelessly leaned against the lockers smoking a thin white cigerette.   
  
The two were still on non-speaking turns. It was the fourth day he had been without the German, and he was surprised that they had gone so long without going back 'on', again. It was a new record for the most famous couple in school.  
  
"Youji." The German acknowledged, puffing smoke out of his lips as he said the name. The cigerette was balanced delicately within two of his fingers as he flicked off the ashes at the tip, onto the rather filthy floor below him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The blond asked quietly, looking around for his shirt.  
  
"Having a smoke..." The redhead chuckled softly, "Would you care for one, yourself, Kudou?"  
  
The blond's glare increased in degree, "Don't. I'm trying to stop."  
  
"You mean you actually plan to go through with that--?!"  
  
"I made a promise to my brother..." Youji cut in, "I should at least -try- to keep it."  
  
Schuldig's smirk only widened, "Suit yourself, kitten."  
  
The blond merely rolled his eyes, "Why don't you just go find Crawford, if you're going to be like that. Or that other kid, whoever he was. I think you've already made the point that I don't meet your 'requirements' there anymore." He pulled on the green muscle-T with ease, beginning to search for his pants now.  
  
The cigerette was dropped, suddenly, into the trash can, and within moments a good sized flame was being spat out over the rim of the trash. [3]  
  
"I feel like a homo." The redhead laughed, watching the fire with some odd amusement, "Oh! Did I just -say- that?!" He gasped, placing a pale hand over his opened mouth in mock surprise. "I meant -hobo-!"  
  
Youji faced the opposite wall, pulling on his slacks, to hide his smile from the German. He could never really be angry at the redhead, he was just too... Schuldig.  
  
As if on cue, two arms were suddenly wrapped around Youji's thin waist as he buttoned his black slacks. The hands traveled teasingly across the fabric of the shirt, finally finding the hem and lifting it to reach a hand up under the material and brush across the blond's smooth flat stomach. The hands traveled back out from under the shirt, finally grabbing hold of Youji's fore arms and spinning him around to peer into green eyes, not too unlike his own.  
  
Youji smirked simply, "Surely you don't think I'm that easy."  
  
The German frowned, "I won't joke around anymore, if it means that much to you."  
  
The blond crossed his arms, smirk gaining width, "And...?"  
  
"And..." The redhead sighed, "I'll take you out on Saturday."  
  
Youji nodded after a moments thought, "Alrighty, then." He turned around, slipping his shades on, about to finish packing his gym things when the redhead stopped him.  
  
"Just leave it there." He winked seductively, beginning to drag the blond with him, "Come, Youji... We must find a place. A very public place..."  
  
"To -discreetly- show our... affections." The blond finished, smirking.   
  
The redhead jumped, suddenly dragging Youji faster, "Let's go defile the freshmen!"  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] Ho-ho! How far do you think Ran will go to prevent a 'friendship' between Ken and his sister? ^_~ No, I did not just wink suggestively at you. *Nudge, nudge* Nope, I didn't do that either. *Walks away whistling*  
  
[2] The pain about having friends who are on a swim team is that I consistantly hear all about how 'OMG! We got cheerleaders for our swim meet! It was so cool!' x_x I hate swimming, personally, and hearing about those blasted swim meets irks me... Yea, but that's where I got that. I didn't just pull that out of my ear.  
  
[3] If you didn't read the last part, or you did or whatever, this is probably the only thing worth remembering in this part of the scene. It's merely there for the Sch/Youji fans who keep askinging about the couple in their reviews. :P  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
  
xxkurenaixx: I'm glad your enjoying it; or so it seems you are. :) Thanks for your comments.  
  
Laurel-Crowned: Schuldig's good for something, ne? ^_^ I'm happy to see you like the conversations between brad and Schu. Those are fun to write. *Plans to have more after Schu and Youji break up -again-* Ran might end up being a lot nicer to Ken a lot sooner than expected. I'm not even sure at this point. The fic seems to be straying from my original layout, and I think it's due to the fact that Ran seems so OOC to me... But, to whatever happens! *Lifts wine glass* Thanks for your comments; they are a pleasure to read.  
  
Mikoto the Gnome Girl: You liked the pencil lesson? Yay! I really worked to get that right, I'm glad it paid off. :) My updating pace on this fic is unusually quick... I wish I could update this fast with my other fics. *Has spent 3 hours on trying to correct this one chapter* Thanks for your comments!  
  
Shime: Thanks for reading!  
  
kaen-chan: Wai! Yes, they are very genki! ^___^ I hope you like how the story is turning out; I'm really trying on it. O! And Happy New Year to you as well! *Chinese instrumentals play in the background* Thank you for your review.  
  
Ru-chan: I'm glad to see you're enjoying the fic! Thanks for your comments.  
  
Astralkitten: Yus! Brad and Schu-ness! *Peace signs* I'm glad you liked that part... I didn't ever really think about that. I'm very happy you are enjoying this (or you appear to be), and I'm happy you liked the interaction between Ran and Ken especially. I have this horrible feeling that they are all just supremely OOC and I think I'm about to go psychotic. Especially in this chapter where Ran actually has to show -emotions- around his sister. Yes, they both have somewhat mysterious pasts; but completely opposite, I think. Hm... I can't wait to reveal the stories behind them both. ^^ Oh well, I'm babbling. Thanks for reading! I love your reviews, you always have interesting things to say. It's very encouraging.  
  
Kuro: Yep, yep, I updated. ^_^ The joy of getting school work over with. And congratulations on your guess! It's correct! Thanks for reading!  
  
siberian: Arg. The pains of the cliffhanger. Well, this chapter is nice and cliffhanger free... Unfortunately. ^^;; Yes! Another fan of the Brad and Schu convos. As for the man in Ken's past, no. It's not Yotan. I'm pretty sure I already mentioned the man's name; you might try looking back again, it's there several places. Thanks for reviewing, though. It's much appreciated! :)  
  
hyperventilator: Aa! What's wrong with the Takatori School of Excellence? :( Yay for Schuldig! I'm happy you like him. He's turning into one of my favourite characters to write. The orange sweater part, I'm happy you liked that, too. ^_^ It seems it gave off the right affect. As for Ran revealing some sort of secret identity. I went bak and read over the library scene and realized that it did sound that way. Well, it's not really a formal thing, as in a sort of training he's had or anything, but... I'll get into later in the story. :) I'm very happy to see that you are enjoying the story so far. Thanks for your review!  
  
marsupial: Aa! So happy to see you're enjoying the fic! Thanks for reviewing! :)  
  
Evan: WILL WRITE MORE!  
  
Shinigami: "Are u certain this isn't a ghost story?" Yep, yep. That I am. ^_^ That part was in the dream, though, wasn't it? Yes, and about Kase, I'm trying to change the plot for what I had originally set out for Kase... I feel so cliche having him as the bad guy, but I think I'm going to give it a kind of twist. Maybe he'll just be innocently ignorant... Or maybe he'll be one of those guys who you end up feeling more sorry for than angry at... Like the Phantom of the Opera! Ne? ^^;; Or something... As for your YoujiSchu request about making up in public, there will be a lot of it. The way I see it; they're going to break up and get back together at -least- two more times. :D Or something like that. Heh heh. Thanks for your review!  
  
Faraway4Today: Indeed you are correct "Alles Gute". *Slaps herself* I think it's obvious I'm not an expert on German, ne? Deutsch ist mir lieber nicht. Ich habe ein hundert probleme in Deutsch. Ich bin nicht sehr gut. I have the vocabulary of a first grader. ;_; Thank you for pointing that out for me; I shall change it when I next mention the "Alles Gute" buch in the fic. Thank you for reviewing. :)  
  
Karyx: Yes! You are correct! That is Ken's phobia. *Shamelessly plugs a fic she wrote about Ken and his claustrophobia somewhere in her profile* I thank you for your comments on my uses of foreign language. It is good to know someone thinks well of them. ^_^ On speaking them, I've worked with Japanese for four years now, and I am simply a first year German student in the area of Deutsch. I have done some assisting in a Japanese to English program in the area where I live. There is a car company (Honda, I think) that opened up not far from here, and there are Japanese people now living around here that speak no English. I got to help out with a lot with that, so... Kind of. Blah. I'm babbling, and I must stop. Thank you for your review it is very much appreciated.  
  
Heather: I'm happy you're enjoying the fic and yes! he is claustrophobic. ^_^ Good guess. Your first guess about Kase being a ghost is off, but your second is pretty good. You'll see later, though, ne? *Is becoming predictable* Thanks for your comments they are very much appreciated!  
  
  
(My computer is, again, doing the 'you-can-not-see-all-of-your-reviews-because-I-hate-you-Seph-die-thing' again, so if I didn't get to your review; I shall next time. ^_^)  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * (Meanwhile, in a near by DAYS INN™...)  
  
  
Schu: Was it as good for you, as it was for me? *Smokes a cigerette, sitting half naked with damp sheets covering his nether-regions on a large bed* ^_^  
  
Youji: *Straightens his shades, lifting himself to sit behind the covers, like Schu* It could have been better...  
  
Schu: *Sighs* I already -told- you. Position 31 is hard on my legs.   
  
Youji: *Snaps head angrily* Just because last time we got stuck for a few minutes, does NOT mean--  
  
Schu: FEW MINUTES!? *Drops cigerette carelessly* TRY THREE HOURS, YOJ! THREE HOURS! I couldn't walk for a week!  
  
Youji: You liar! We went seven times the night after that! _  
  
Schu: I said WALK, Youji. *Shakes head* I'm never too down for -that-. ^_^  
  
Bed: *Burns from Schu's forgotten cigerette* Sssss!  
  
Youji: ^_^ Are you ready for round 4, then?  
  
Schu: o_O Do you ever stop!?  
  
Youji: *Shakes head*   
  
Schu: Okkei! ^_^   
  
Bed: *Continues to burn* Ssssss!  
  
  
  
  
Review Button: *Puppy dog eyes* Don't you love me!? Please! Click! 


	7. II:III New Roommate

Author's Notes-- ( 5:48 PM 2/7/03 ) This chapter is honouring of the lovely idea from Whisper Reilman (that was eagerly supported by newtypeshadow). I took you guys' advice and went for it. So, here we go! ^_^  
  
* I had this complete and ready to post yesterday. You can thank FanFiction.Net for being such an ass for the delay. _  
  
  
# I have an OmiNagi fic up called "You're My Territory", if you're a fan of the couple, or anything, I would love feedback or opinions! ^^;;  
  
  
Disclaimer-- I own nothing. Except for this Feng Shui coffee mug. And you can't have it.  
  
  
Warnings-- Language, Shounen ai (mentions: SchuxYouji), Racial predjudice, OOC (I'm workin' on it, I'm workin')  
  
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
‡blah‡ -- Song Lyrics (ex: ‡Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru daro‡)  
  
  
  
  
* * * * *   
  
  
Somewhat Damaged * Seph Lorraine  
  
Act II: Scene III: New Roommate  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
School on Monday was nothing special. Classes had gone by fairly easily so far, very dull, infact.  
  
First period had gone by with the same continuous harassment from the three girls behind him (he had learned that ther names were Mindi, Misti, and Nadja -- even though he couldn't match the name to the face, he knew those were their names). Second period he managed to sleep through. Finally it was time for "Mittagessen", as the many German faculty members managed to refer to the 'Lunch break'.  
  
Omi managed to meet Ken as soon as the brunett entered the door, his wide eyes being sharper than they seemed.  
  
"Hey, Ken! I haven't talked to you in a while; where've you been all weekend?" The boy smiled brightly, his genki features glowing.  
  
Ken smiled somewhat half-heartedly. He was happy the younger boy didn't seem angry with him, and he could understand some of what the younger boy had just said, "Ano... Hello, Omi. Nice to see..." the brunett paused on the last word, wondering if he was using it in the correct context, "you."  
  
The blond smiled, his eyes widening (that's pretty wide), "You're getting better at your English, I see! That's awesome!"  
  
The Japanese boy blinked.  
  
"Ya know...? Awesome?" Nervous hand behind the head, seeing the brunett's still puzzled face, "Awesome! It's a word kind of like..." Omi wondered back, trying to remember the particular Japanese word that Aya seemed to abuse in his first period Biology class, "Sugoi!"  
  
"Sugoi? Yes..." The brunett stood pussled, "What are you meaning?"  
  
Omi sighed, beginning to realized how bad Ken's English tutor must have it, "'Awesome!' is English for 'Sugoi!'"  
  
"Aa!" The Japanese boy nodded his head, smiling suddenly, "Awesome!"  
  
"Yea..." The blond resisted the urge to roll his eyes and pointed to the table, where Ken was already headed.  
  
Reaching the table, Ken froze, shortly followed by Omi. The Japanese boy felt the temperature in his cheeks rising quite considerably, and glanced at Omi, who was also on the track to a pretty nasty nose bleed.  
  
Schuldig and the one Ken remembered as Youji, were back together, it was quite obvious. The redhead was straddled over the blond in one of the chairs, and the two were playing a very lengthy game of tonsil hockey. They also did nothing to hide their manic groping at one another.  
  
"Er..." Ken was quite confused with the redhead, but when he pondered over it, he found that the first word to his mind was an English one. 'Slut'.  
  
The brunett had been almost definate that there was something between Crawford and Schuldig, and he had been unwillingly reminded of it everytime he entered an English lesson. Though, it was quite obvious that where Schuldig might have been on a mental level with Crawford, he was obviously on a physical level with Youji. He was beginning to wish that the redhead wold pick who he was and who he was with so that Ken could classify him, and be done with it.  
  
Wishing he could understand what the younger blond was yelling at the couple as they reluctantly broke apart, Ken took his seat, quietly.  
  
After a moment Omi sat as well, "Damn. You think that was scary? It was worse yesterday." The blond spoke, casually forgetting the brunett's inability to understand him.  
  
"They were out on the bleachers at the basketball courts during a one-on-one match between two freshmen-- right in the middle of a crowd, too. It was definately not a pretty site." The blonde huffed, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"You'll understand one day, chibi." Youji winked.   
  
"Er... Yea..." Omi glanced up, averting his eyes slightly.  
  
"Hm... Youji? Lover? What do you say we go back to the dormitories?" The redhead leaned forward on his palms, leering at the lanky blond, who merely smirked.  
  
The two got up without a second work and strode off to finish their business.  
  
"Those two have some real issues. Did you know they were responsible for that big fire in the gym yesterday?" The blond said, without glancing at Ken's confused face, "Luckily, they didn't get caught, but -they- know they're guilty. Just no one else does." The younger boy snickered, finally turning to Ken again.  
  
The brunett merely tugged upon his earring, staring blankly at the younger boy, "I don't know what you say."   
  
"I know." The blond frowned, eyes sympathetic.  
  
"I don't." The brunett smiled.  
  
"You said that already." Blue eyes blinked.  
  
"Yes!" Ken nodded.  
  
"Er... Ok." Omi glanced off at the entrance to the commons, "Good to see we got that cleared up..."  
  
"What was that?" The Japanese boy asked suddenly.  
  
The blond glanced around, "What was what?"  
  
Quirking an eyebrow, the brunett shook his head, standing to leave, "I am sorry, Omi kun. You are confuse me. I going at Library." He spoke very awkwardly, stumbling a bit on his words.  
  
Omi blinked, "Damn, Ken. I believe that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time."  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
When the bell rung, signalling the ten minute interval to reach third period classes, Ken was suddenly filled with an icy sense of dread. He did -not- want to see the redhead again. Not after that dream. Not after acknowledging how much the redhead suspected him of... something.  
  
There was no way Ran could really know anything, though. As far as research went, Hidaka Ken did not exist except for at Smaragd Wald Academy. That knowledge was one of Ken's very few comforts, and with that in mind, the brunett almost knew he would be safe here.  
  
As he entered the door to room number 559, the Japanese boy was not very surprised to see all three of his 'intructor/translator's present. He muttered an apathetic, "Good afternoon" and lazily dropped into his desk, staring almost sulkily up at three very frozen faces.  
  
Apparently they had all been in the midst of a very unimportant conversation of some sort; Schuldig was looking mischevious, Crawford appeared thoughtful and annoyed (so very annoyed), and Ran appeared... as Ran always appeared.  
  
"Hello, Ken. How has your day been?" Crawford acknowledged the brunett, and nodded, beginning his lesson in English.  
  
Already familiar with the phrase, the brunett easily responded, "It has been fine, sir, and yours, sir?"  
  
"...Pleasant." The math teacher responded, "Are you prepared for a new lesson today?"  
  
Ken took a moment to translate this in his mind before responding, "Yes, I am, sir."  
  
Schuldig frowned, glancing at Crawford, "He sounds like he's in the military, Brad."  
  
Nodding partially, Crawford turned to Ran, "Tell him, he doesn't need to use 'sir' after every sentence."  
  
The redhead, turned his violet eyes upon Ken for the first time since the brunett had entered the classroom. His violet eyes watched the brunett, piercing through his own brown eyes, and searing the back of his mind. With a delicate tounge, he repeated the teacher's words quickly in rapt and fluent Japanese.  
  
Ken nodded timidly, and continued to listen.  
  
"Today we will be learning about the different parts of speech in general. Since, I have been informed of your lack of knowledge upon the subject." Crawford began, patiently waiting to continue as Ran translated the words, "I want you to take out a piece of paper and write this down." The darkhaired man gestured Ran to the board at the front of the room. "I will say what I want written, you will write it in Japanese, and Ken will copy it. Is that clear?"  
  
"Hn." The stoic redhead grunted, pacing to the board, beginning to erase the stick figures and smiley faces that Schuldig had left all over the surface.  
  
"HEY! That's art you're erasing, Fujimiya!" The German wailed, watching the eraser wipe away every last trace of 'art'.  
  
Ken recognised the word 'art', and looked at what the German was referring to (a large jumble lines and curves on the board) and began to laugh lightly, "Ha! That is not art!"  
  
Crawford lifted an eyebrow and the two redheads paused, everyone turning to look at the Japanese brunett. Their student who wasn't supposed to know any English was in his fourth lesson on the language, and already making wise-cracks and smart-ass comments to his instructors? Maybe he wasn't a hopeless case.  
  
When Ken noticed all of their eyes, he paused, frowning. Had he said something wrong? Had he been too offensive? Why the hell were these people so polite? -That- had hardly been an offensive comment, compared to what he was used to.  
  
Crawford clapped suddenly, a smirk forming at the corners of his mouth, "Very good, Ken."  
  
//Ha! I said something good! ...Yay!// Ken gave a slighly lopsided smile and shrugged, feeling like a school-boy... which he was.  
  
Clearing his throat, and motioning for Ken to pull out a piece of paper and a pen, Crawford glanced back at Ran, who held a piece of chalk poised in mid air, waiting to write, as well.  
  
As soon as Ken's materials were out, Crawford began, "There are six particular parts of the English language that are to be acknowledged. These are: nouns, verbs, pronouns, adjectives, adverbs, and particles." He waited for a moment until he heard Ran stop writing, then he continued, "These are the basic elements of the English language."[1]  
  
"Now, for definitions on just what these 'things' are, copy this: A noun is a word that refers to a person, place, thing, or idea. These nouns are classified into two categories. They are proper nouns, such as names and titles, and common nouns such as 'dog' or 'book'..."  
  
The redhead was writing in elegant roomaji upon the chalkboard, the line in which he wrote was painfully straight and almost sickeningly perfect. Ken blinked for a moment, and raised his hand, as he had been instructed to do when he had a question.  
  
"Yes, Ken?" Crawford asked, and Ran turned around where he was at the board.  
  
"Ano..." Ken blinked at Ran, "Could you write it in kana? It is easier for me to read it that way."  
  
The redhead narrowed his eyes, "I don't know any kana, or kanji, for that matter. When you start writing things in English you will have to use these same characters, anyway, so you better just get used to it now." His voice was flat as he spoke.  
  
Sighing, the brunett nodded and continued to write.  
  
Crawford glanced behind him at Ran's writing and blinked, "I thought that Japanese was written in all of those obscure symbols."  
  
Another glare from the violet eyes of Fujimiya Ran, "I don't write it that way."  
  
"Don't? or don't know how?" The German, now sprawled out on the top of the desk jested, snickering lightly. "I thought all you dirty Japanese wrote the same way."  
  
"Do yourself a favour and fuck off, filthy German." Ran muttered back.  
  
"Oh, Fujimiya, the things you say! Am I pulling the strings a bit too tight?" Schuldig sat up, his green eyes teasing and full of mischief.  
  
Crawford glared at them both, "Both of you fuck off. I'm trying to teach someone something of value, and you two are interrupting my lesson."  
  
The German shrugged, sending a sideways glare at Ran and blowing a brief kiss at the math teacher (who rolled his eyes and glared back), before lying back onto the desk again.  
  
Ken, figuring that they had pretty much forgotten about him, took the chance in which they were distracted to make origami with his English notes.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
The rest of Ken's day was rather uneventful. He was glad to throw down his things and collapse onto his bed at the end of the day. It was to his surprise when he was awoken, three hours later by a heavy knocking on his dormitory door.  
  
„Chotto matte kudasai." [trans: "Just a moment, please."] He practically yelled, forgetting his present location, and standing to stretch as he figured it out.  
  
The knocking came again, and he sighed, „Er... Eine Momenten bitte!" [trans: "One moment, please."]  
  
The knocking persisted.  
  
"I come! Damnit, I come!" He answered as best he could, pacing to the door to swing it open almost violently. //These people have -no- patience!//   
  
As the brunett pulled the door opened, it was instead pushed open for him. Stumbling back a bit, Ken watched as Fujimiya Ran entered the room silently, tossing three bags and a case onto the spare bed in the dorm room. Without a word, the redhead closed the door for the stunned brunett and walked silently over to his things to unpack.  
  
Ken blinked, trying to understand what the redhead was doing, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Ran paused from unpacking one of his bags into a drawer on the other side of the once-empty bed, "I'm your new roommate." He responded tonelessly and continued to arrange his things, shoving empty bags under the bed and hanging up a few items in the only closet in the room.  
  
"How come...?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
The Japanese redhead paused, surveying the empty closet as he hung up his long black trenchcoat, he blinked narrowly and glancing back at Ken, without emotion, "I can see your wardrobe is of quite an unimaginable size." He spoke shallowly, in carefully enunciated Japanese. He brushed a few specs of dust from his tacky orange sweater.  
  
The brunett glanced at the one small bag he had placed on the trunk at the foot at his bed. It was a small green duffle bag with the image of a white soccerball on the side and the kanji of his name and school. It was a small bag, only meant for carrying the few necessities of his sport in it, and even now as it remained packed (minus an odd pair of goggles he had placed around the top of his lamp and the uniform he was currently wearing), it was only half full.   
  
He took a glance from his own pathetic excuse for luggage to Ran's items, all piled upon the other man's bed. //It must be nice to be so fortunate in all your belongings... You'll probably rub it in my face later.// He sat on his bed and watched the redhead, "You could say that. It certainly isn't of an impressive size."  
  
The redhead merely lifted a brow as he drew up a rather long, oddly-shaped black bag. He opened the zipper and paused as he grabbed something within, giving a mild glance at Ken, "What you're about to see does not leave this room. If you mention it's existance here to anyone on this campus, I will not hesitate to 'put you away'." The redhead had let go of the object, and quickly advanced on the brunett, his violet eyes sending an icy chill down the brunett's spine. Ran was serious.  
  
He reached into the bag, drawing out a long thinly curved object. It was secured safely by a crimson sheath, silver running down the side in ancient kanji that not even Ken was familiar with. It was much too old to be identified in usage of the modern Japanese language.  
  
Ken's brown eyes widened slowly as the redheaded Japanese man drew the long shimmering blade out of the sheathe, taking a graceful and perfectly practised slice through the air. It was an antique katana. Just like the one in his dream.  
  
The brunett felt the breath leave his body as quickly as if had come in, as he remembered the dream. In his dream, Ran had weilded that katana at him, aiming to kill. Now, here was Ran, with that same katana, slicing it through the air right before the brunett.  
  
And what had he said in that dream?  
  
"Get you back, you demon."  
  
"Get you back to the regions of hell from whence you came."  
  
"Seek no solace here."  
  
Pure panic ceased the brunett in a way he had only once experienced before, outside of a dream, that is. He froze, his skin going pale, as he watched the katana. He couldn't move. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't make words form in his mouth.   
  
His mind drew him back to memories, the broken glass upon the floor, the blood that covered his body, the spillt champaigne, the pain...  
  
Suddenly he was drawn back even farther as he felt the searing pain spread across his skin. It covered his chest, his arms, his legs, his back, and even his face. And almost as clear as it had been last time, he heard his name called. Though, this time it wasn't teasingly affectionate; it was toneless. And it wasn't even his given name; it was his surname.  
  
"Hidaka!"   
  
Ken snapped out of it instantly to meet two glaring, yet somewhat curious, violet eyes. He searched for words to speak, but he wasn't exactly sure what he should say at such a moment.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" His tone was one meant as an insult, not a question. The redhead turned, lifting up the matress at the lip of his bed, and placing the ancient sword gently beneath it's cover. "It's just a sword."  
  
"I... I know..." Ken frowned. What was happening to him? It was like everything on the planet had a mission to make him remember, when he had run so far to get away from it. He had come so far to hide, and maybe become normal again, but everyday was a rememberance more violent, and more painful than the last. He had already given up his soul. What did that bastard 'fate' want now?  
  
Seeing Ran's motion of hiding the katana, the brunett was reminded of a secret, hidden beneath his own mattress. He glanced down at the end of the bed under which it was hidden, the slight bump in the mattress that signalled it's presence. It wasn't something Ken had wanted to bring with him; but 'only a fool leaves protection behind when he enters the dark'. And Ken was very deep into the dark now.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] I know what you're thinking. 'I already know all of this shit. Hopefully she won't go into any detail about it.' But, I must unfortunately dash your hopes right now. Prepare to hear some very detailed explanations on grammer and word usage in later English lessons. I will relate it all from Japanese, so anyone who is learning the language of Nihongo might actually care to read it as it will tell a lot about Japanese sentence structure and word usage, but you'll be learning something! ...Maybe. I'm probably going to become some sort of damn English teacher when I 'grow-up'. u_u That thought depresses me.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
  
AstralKitten-- Well, I can sure tell who you want Kenken with. ^_^ But don't worry, I think that RanKen label is assurance to us all how it's gonna' come out, ne? Aa, details on the finish up of that YoujiSchu scene yesterday were put up in here; no great detail, but there are many other chances. I'm extremely happy to see you like this story--or rather-- that you've fallin 'in love with' this story. :) YAY! That makes me happy! And thanks for your reassurance about the OOCness. I was beginning to worry. Thank you so much for your comments, they are such a pleasure to read!  
  
Laurel-Crowned-- Not really bad things will be coming from the bruning trashcan; just casual background stuff. ^^;; I'll try to fit in some really crazy stuff later, though. I'm very happy you appear to be enjoying this! Your comments are nice to read. Thank you so much!  
  
Shime-- Yes, yes! It seems to be a mission to the seniors at my school to 'defile the freshmen'. It's quite traumatising actually... I can't wait to write just how far Ran is gonna being going to stop the Ken and Aya 'thing'. I can only hope it will turn out as pleasing when read as when it's written. ^_^ Thank you for your comments!  
  
Whisper Reilman-- (5 and 6) Aa! Operation roomate has commenced! ^_^ And the next scene title is "Post-It Fiend" just in honour of what Ran is going to do to poor Kenken. You have a lot of really excellent ideas, though, some that I am almost dying to use. Especially the one about destroying the orange sweater. Though, I don't think I would have Ken burn it... Instead, let's say he ripped it apart while trying to get it off of a certain redhead... You know, I probably could put a mud-fight somewhere in here... *Whistles* It's so obvious what this fic is going to lead to. Aa! You have a lot of good ideas, but I really gotta' try to stay in some boundries here. ^^;; I love your ideas soo much! And your comments are wonderful! Thank you so much for your reviews thay're a delight to read! :D  
  
Alz-chan-- Yes, the deal with Kase will come out before too long, don't worry. I wouldn't leave you guys in the dark forever. ^_^ *Hands out candles* RaRa will eventually be a lot nicer to Ken, I promise. A -LOT- nicer. :D Aya chan stuck in a doorway? What do you mean? Thank you for your review!  
  
newtypeshadow-- (5 and 6) Kasephobia! Yes! Woot! I like that. ^_^ You've got a hold on something, but it's just not exactly right... Kase is -not- a demon; nor is Ran a demonslayer, though Ken's dreams would betray otherwise. This isn't a supernatural fic, but Ken's dreams are supernatural. Again with me and my damn symbolism issue, all of Ken's dreams are some how symbolic, so they could include anything from fish with trumpets to demonslayers. Yes! And the roommate-thingy has commenced! Yay! I'm happy to see someone else liked the idea-- though don't expect everything to be peachy for long. I have plans... *Wicked laughter* "is the bad feeling about kenken, or about something hovering around kenken or in his head?" - You raise a very good question here. Unfortunately, I can't answer it yet. You'll just have to wait and find out. :) Thank you much for your comments! They're fun to read.   
  
Shinigami-- Aa, this happens to be a lot like my highschool, actually. No, Ran really isn't even thinking about sexuality at the moment, I can garuntee you. His thoughts are going to be changing really soon, though. I don't think I'm really going to bring the 'OMG! I can't believe I'm gay!' chain of thought into this fic. I dunno, too much of that angst gets me stuck in a position where I get sick of writing it really quick. Yes, PDA's are prohibited, and you'll probably hear more about that during our next visit to detention... with Ran. ^_^ Thanks for your comments!  
  
olivia-yuymaxwell-- Just two chapters? Okkei... You want me to make the parts much more interesting? u_u I'm trying, really. I don't know what else to add, other than making them longer; and that messes up my line of events... What do you mean alien? O_o Thanks for reading, though.  
  
  
And also to: SchuSchu, Karyx, Jenny, starsong, Kyri, xxkurenaixx, kaen-chan, LittleIsa and AkikoYuy@gundamwing, to whom I've either replied to your review by e-mail or couldn't think of anything to respond with -- aka -- you've made me speechless. ^_^ I thank you very much for your reviews, they are greatly appreciated!   
  
  
(As always, if your review is not responded to this time, it shall be next time.)  
  
  
  
  
* * * * * (Meanwhile, in a near by nightclub...)  
  
  
Seph: Oh my gods. o_o  
  
Miri: What?  
  
Seph: I just saw my first glimpses at Gluhen by looking around some picture galleries...  
  
Miri: Yea? How does it look?  
  
Seph: ;_; They destroyed Youji. Ken's feminine. Ran's got a braid (?). Omi's ugly.  
  
Miri: O_O  
  
Seph: ;_; A gun please? Anybody? I want to die...  
  
  
NOTE: If anyone can explain to me this about Gluhen, -please- e-mail me or something. I can't stand not knowing anything. I love Kenken, and in the pictures I saw, he wasn't Kenken... And I'm distraught! I even had a nightmare about it last night (that and a satanist swin meet O_o)! Please! Someone tell me they haven't destroyed Weiss! Please!  
  
  
Review Button: ...Chickity China, da Chinese Chickin. 


	8. III:I Post It Fiend

Author's Notes-- ( 8:42 PM 2/12/03 ) Despite my unpleasant illness, I got off of my influenza-ridden ass to write you guys this chapter. Don't you dare call me undedicated. _ As for this part I think I may have made Aya chan a bit too bitchy and obnoxious. Sorry about that. There is water on my elbow.  
  
Disclaimer-- It's all mine. Everything. Because I am God.  
  
Warnings-- Language, Aya bashing (quite literally), OOC, Shounen ai (BradSchu)  
  
//blah// -- Thoughts (ex: //What should I say, now?//)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
‡blah‡ -- Song Lyrics (ex: ‡Utsukushii wakare o tsugeru daro‡)  
  
* * * * *   
  
Somewhat Damaged * Seph Lorraine  
  
Act III: Scene I: Post-It Fiend  
  
* * * * *  
  
Strangely, Ken found it kind of difficult to fear Ran at the level of what a normal person would. Despite the knowledge that his stoic redheaded roommate had an antique katana hidden beneath his mattress, and the fact that he had seen the redhead about to kill him with it in a dream before that. Though, he held up a guard around the redheaded Japanese man, though not because he was afriad of being sliced and diced by the well hidden katana.  
  
On the contrary, as the brunett observed his new roommate, he began to much doubt that the redhead would have the the mental stamina required for taking the deaths of others into ones own hands. Perhaps it was that he was far too familiar with murderers, that he could so easily pick the redhead out. Though, he still kept a guard up around Ran, as he wasn't as much afraid of the man and his weapon, as he was afraid of some more illusive trait about the redhead.  
  
So illusive, he couldn't even understand it, himself.   
  
The brunett found himself drifting through another school day, carelessly, as he entered the art room for second period. He paused, though, at the doorway, taking a moment to examine the first object upon the wall upon entering the room. His painting -- or his "Blood Work", as the redheaded Irishman so liked to call it -- was hung up right in the dead centre of the wall for all to see.  
  
Frowning slightly, the brunett turned away heading into the large art room...  
  
...only to instantly regret it.  
  
"Ken kun!" A loud squeal irrupted from a small freshman girl with dark hair. She giggled, bouncing across the room to glomp onto the brunett's arm in less than a moment, and stare up at her object of affection with bright starry eyes.  
  
Unfortunately, the brunett moved just in time before her hands could touch him, and watched slightly amused as she crashed into the wall.  
  
//Not -her- again!// Ken resisted the urge to roll his eyes and forcefully shove the girl out into the hallway and out of his art class.  
  
"O! Isn't it wonderful!? I got switched into this class just to be with you!" She squealed, removing herself from the wall, "I thought that it must be -awfully- hard on you, not understanding English, so I joined a couple of your classes in order to help you out!" The dark haired girl giggled, attempting to drag Ken farther into the art room-- but again the brunett evaded her grasp. "It's going to be so great!"  
  
//Arg! What does she want from me?!// The brunett frowned, hardly understanding anything she said-- as she rattled it all off in English.  
  
Apparently there was no specific assignment today-- Farfarello was distracted by his blender (which contained a rather wretched looking substance), in the back of the room. He merely grunted at a box of charcoal at the beginning of class and went back to his... work. Many of the students were just sitting on their stools talking, while one or two actually took the time to draw things. Unfortunately, Ken found himself being unwillingly drawn into one of Fujimiya Aya's unwanted conversations.  
  
"So," She began in her best Japanese, "How is your day?"  
  
"Fine." Ken muttered quietly. He really didn't want to talk to this girl.  
  
"Aa! Mine, too! One of my good friends, Andy, just told me he had the -biggest- crush on me, but I had to turn him down, you know? He's just not really my type. I think my oniichan would have liked him, though. O well, whatever. Then there was this other guy who was hitting on me in first period. He was so weird, though... But yea, my days been fight, despite that." She paused, "So... What class do you have next?"  
  
"Lunch." The brunett found his gaze staring at a painting of a large white tree on a black background, on the far side of the wall. The white leaves were dripping with red.  
  
Aya giggled, "Silly, that's not a class! Seriously, what do you have?"  
  
"English."  
  
"O...! They're tutoring you in English?" She cleared her throat slightly, causing the brunett to refocus his gaze on her-- where she wanted it.  
  
„Hai."   
  
"So... How do they do that? Like, who is your tutor?"  
  
"Crawford."  
  
"But... Crawford san doesn't speak Japanese. Who is your translator?"  
  
"I have two."  
  
"Aa! A whole three words. You were beginning to sound like my oniichan." She smiled brightly, "So, who are your translators?"  
  
Ken paid the girl no real mind as he began to stare at the tree again, "Schuldig and Fujimiya Ran."  
  
The girl paused for a moment, "O! So you do know my brother, already."  
  
„Hai." He paused, wondering whether to mention that Ran was also his roommate or not. He quickly decided on the latter. She didn't need to know.  
  
"Well..." The girl drifted off for another topic of discussion, "How about the dance?"  
  
Ken blinked, refocusing his attention on the girl, "What dance?"  
  
Aya feigned a shy shrugg and smiled, "The school dance. It's next saturday in honour of Christmas and New Years. You know, it is almost halfway through the school year, you know."  
  
"What about it?" The brunett was getting the awful feeling that the girl wanted him to ask -her- a particular question. He did -not- want to ask it.  
  
"Are you going?" She smiled.  
  
„Iie." He responded quickly. //There. That should stop her interrogation.//  
  
Her smile flickered for a moment, "Why not?"  
  
"I have no desire to dance." He knew he must have sounded like a cold bastard at the moment (like Ran), but he was growing intolerant of the girl's mindless chatter.  
  
"Well, you don't have to dance." She smiled, "You can just come to hang out."  
  
"I don't want to 'hang out', either." He responded, softening his tone a bit. He didn't want to come across as mean; he just wanted her to shut up.  
  
"Oh, but it'll be great! They're having it two weeks early because so many people are going home for the holidays." She smiled cheerfully, "And it's going to be for Christmas! Surely you can't--"  
  
"I don't celebrate 'Christmas'." Ken stated simply.  
  
The girl frowned, "O, well... That's okkei... I was just hoping that maybe you would be my date... I mean, we don't have to dance, if you don't want to. I would just really like to share the night with you, Ken kun." She leaned forward lightly.  
  
//Strange, I don't remember her being on a first name basis with me.// He frowned, releasing a sigh, "You should go find yourself another date, Fujimiya san. I do not wish to attend. I am sorry."  
  
The girl frowned, a sort of pout, but inderect. Her eyes grew larger as she looked at him and the brunett turned away. He would -not- let some girl's pathetic excuse for puppy-eyes get him into something so stupid as a school dance. It simply would -not- happen.  
  
The girl continued to stare with her large dark eyes, until finally, the brunett gave up. "Fine, fine. I'll go to your dance with you." He suddenly felt sick.  
  
The girl squealed rather loudly and glomped onto him roughly, "Yay! I just know we'll have such a great time together--"  
  
"Au--! Get off!" Ken growled suddenly, giving a forceful shove to the girl who had somehow attached herself to his arm.  
  
"O, Ken kun! I'm so happy you accepted!" She held on tighter to the arm of the suddenly violent brunett.  
  
"GET OFF!!!" With a lot more force than was really necessary, Ken had shoved the girl off of his arm, where she stumbled back to land on the floor, her face becoming cloudy with confusion and sadness.  
  
Twenty three eyes (11 students, 2 eyes each, 1 teacher, 1 eye each= you do the math) were staring, now, at the scene in the corner of the artroom. The gazes were all of either shock or anger; or in Farfarello's case, morbid amusement. A few boy got up from their stools to run over to the fallen girl and help her, many of them eying Ken angrily and beginning to yell loud things in English. Unfortunately, he knew all of the curses they were yelling.  
  
Ken didn't notice a thing, though, as he stood by his stool with an angry look. He glanced up momentarily to see all of the faces that surrounded him, watching him with anger and resentment. And didn't care. Without hesitation, he lifted his bag onto his shoulder and left the classroom quickly, //I don't need any fucking Art, anyway. Fuck her for fucking with me! I don't fucking care!//  
  
As he crossed the hall to exit the building, though, he haulted completely. He had just violently harmed Ran's sister. The stoic redhead was -not- going to be happy with him, when he found out. He bit his lip, his hand reaching up, suddenly, to tug on the small silver loop earring, thinking back to his classification of Ran earlier. //Maybe he really will kill me for this...//  
  
* * * * *  
  
The brunett found himself hiding in the dorms until third period, where he slowly made his way to his English lesson. Ran couldn't have found out, yet, could he? If he had, he was in for some real trouble.  
  
The redhead was not in the room yet, when Ken began to open the door; though, before he could open it all the way, he paused, backing up to leave the door open only a crack. Just wide enough to see through.  
  
He definately did not want to walk in on the scene that was going on behind that door.  
  
"Someone... could walk in... on us... Schuldig..." The name was whispered as more of a moan than a warning. The message was barely understandable beneath deep, heavy, breaths.  
  
The redheaded German moaned loudly, "That's what... makes it so... dangerous... Brad."  
  
There was a grunt from the dark-haired man, as he pulled away suddenly, straightening his askew glasses, "No, Schuldig. Hidaka and Fujimiya should be here any moment now--"  
  
"So?" The German reached forward, pulling the math teacher back by the tie, "Let them watch." He crushed his lips roughly against those of the older man, another deep kiss, tongues exploring, but only for a minute or two, before Crawford pulled back from the other man's mouth, his tie still captured by the other's teasing fingertips.  
  
"Are you insane? If this gets out, I'll be fired, and you'll be expelled." The dark-haired man pulled away coldly, fixing his rumpled clothing, "Even if neither Fujimiya or Hidaka are ones to talk, this will -not- take place."  
  
The German groaned in frustration and rolled his greeneyes, giving the older man a shove before jumping off of the desk to perch on the other side of the wooden piece of furniture, "Fine, then. Whatever you say, Bradley." He lifted himself on the other side of the desk, into a sitting position and sighed, watching the dark-haired math teacher straighten himself out, "I like you, Brad."  
  
"You will address me as 'Crawford'." 'Crawford' glared, flipping open an English text book.  
  
Ken blinked. He didn't understand anything that they were saying, but his understanding of the events taking place behind that door was very high. But wasn't Schuldig with that Youji guy? The brunett rolled his eyes, he was getting very confused about the German.  
  
Realising that it would probably be safe to enter, the brunett opened the door, stepping into the classroom, avoiding eye-contact with either of the room's two occupants. He took his seat silently, and glanced up at Crawford, who greeted him, as usual.  
  
"Good afternoon, Ken." He nodded, "How has your day been?"  
  
"Hello, Crawford." He responded, quietly, "My day has been fine, and yours?"  
  
"Well." He responded apathetically.  
  
Finally, Ran stepped into the room, his expression the same as every other day-- nonexistant. He made his way liesurely to the front of the room where Crawford and Schuldig sat silently. He leaned against the desk's edge and lifted an elegant crimson eyebrow at the dark-haired teacher, in question.  
  
Crawford nodded and began, Ran translating his words easily, "Get out your notes from yesterday, and we shall continue where we left off last lesson. We are going farther into the lesson of English nouns today."  
  
Ran's face almost appeared bored as he repeated Crawford's words in Japanese and located a piece of chalk for the board.  
  
Silently, the brunett rolled his eyes. He already knew a bit about the subject-- and he didn't want to copy the notes in Roomaji. Why couldn't they begin something useful? Like insults.  
  
"Proper nouns are usually used for naming things. Such as days of the week, months of the year, people, countries, languages, etc--"  
  
Ran paused, wondering how to write 'etc.' in Roomaji.  
  
Ken suddenly raised his hand, questioning in Japanese to is translator, "Why would days and months be proper nouns? They are not..." The brunett looked for a reason to protest it but frowned. In Japanese months and days are not capitalised like they are in English and German. Though he had gotten a bit used to the idea with his German classes back in Japan, it was beginning to irk him that almost every other language considered such commonly used things as 'proper'.  
  
The redhead gave him a narrow glance, "They just are."  
  
Sighing, the brunett continued writing.  
  
"Say, Brad..." The German nudged the dark-haired man, "Do you think they're -really- talking about the lesson?" Schuldig resisted a laugh.  
  
Crawford sighed, "One track mind, Schuldig. One track mind."  
  
"Proper nouns, when written, can be identified by their beginnings. All proper nouns begin with capital letters. Such as: Japan, Ken, and Monday. Though, these are not to be confused with the capitalised word at the beginning of the sentence. Sometimes a sentence may begin with a proper noun, but either way, the first letter of the first word, of a sentence is always capitalised. And I have been informed that this--" He gestured at Ran's neat writing upon the board, "--works along those same lines."  
  
Translating the last part a bit skeptically, Ran continued to write with a near scowl.  
  
"Common nouns are easier to understand, such as--" He held up another pencil, "--this. This 'pencil' is a noun."  
  
It was translated blandly into Ken's ears when he paused, suddenly remembering something from the English textbook he had taken from the library, "But I thought that things that exist were referred to as 'objects'? Am I supposed to say, 'May I please -see- that -noun-?'"  
  
Crawford caught the English parts of it and understood before Ran could translate, "Objects come later in a sentence, though 'objects' are also a generalisation of things that existed."  
  
Ran translated.  
  
"Then objects and nouns are the same thing?"  
  
Translated.  
  
"No! Object has two meanings."  
  
Translated.  
  
"Then one of the meanings is a 'noun', ne?"  
  
Still Translating, Ran was wishing he had brought his katana to class.  
  
"No. That is -not- what I meant!"  
  
The redheaded Japanese man wanted to kick something. Why was he stuck in the middle of the stupidest conversation ever?  
  
"Then what the fuck is an object!?"  
  
Resisting a smirk, the redheaded Japanese man translated word-for-word. Not that the math teacher would care. Crawford was only there to get paid.  
  
Crawford sighed, "We'll get to objects later. You're on a different context of the word 'object' and that is -not- a part of this lesson."  
  
Again, translated.  
  
"Common nouns refer to objects that are not entirely specific, excluding the usage of adjectives and adverbs-- which we will get to later. Common objects--er--'nouns' are all around you." Crawford thumped the desk with his hand, "'Desk' is a common noun." He stomped on the floor, "'Floor', when not being used as a verb--which we will -also- go over later--is a common noun. Though," He pointed to Ken, now, "'Boy' is a common noun, though 'Ken' is a proper noun. You are both."  
  
After copying the notes and hearing the translation, Ken frowned. //This makes no sense.//  
  
Schuldig rolled over on the desktop, growing restless, he glanced at Ken's puzzled expression, „All ist nicht klar Brad." [trans: "All is not clear."]  
  
The American teacher merely folded his arms, having no idea what the German had just said, //Why did they make me take -Spanish- is high school?// He glanced at the man on the desk next to him, "Schuldig, why are you even in here?"  
  
"You told me I had to stay at these lessons--"  
  
"Well you're dismissed, now."  
  
The German rolled his eyes, "Fine, then. I'll catch you later, Brad."  
  
"Don't call me that." The math teacher growled, watching Schuldig leave.  
  
The redhead turned at the door to give a broad wink before exiting the room.  
  
The room was silent for a minute-- none of them were really the talking type, due to various reasons. Finally Crawford turned back to his pupil, gesturing for Ran to put the chalk down. "Your notes on nouns are complete-- I've been brief, but you'll understand the general idea soon enough. [1] Your assignment is to be able to name all of the objects in the classroom by tomorrow." He handed Ken a handout; a picture of a classroom with all of the objects labeled.  
  
There was a slight groan from the redhead who looked as stoic as ever, but was obviously displeased, as he translated. This class was going entirely too slow for his liking, and he had a feeling that this wasn't getting Ken anywhere. He didn't want to be stuck translating and answering questions about English for the rest of the school term.  
  
He was going to have to do something about it.  
  
* * * * *   
  
When Ken arrived back at his dorm room after his fifth period maths class (he narrowly avoided Aya in fourth period and lunch), he paused before the front door to his room. It was not the fear of his earlier actions towards Aya that made him hesitate, though. Instead, his hesitation was caused by two small pieces of yellow paper.  
  
They were post-it notes.  
  
Upon the first, which was stuck in the dead centre of the door, was written, in bold black marker, "door."  
  
Upon the second, which was placed upon the small brass handle was written, "door handle".  
  
//What is going on?// He was reaching for the 'door handle' to let himself in when the door suddenly opened. Without a second's notice the redhead, already inside, grabbed Ken by the arm and swiftly pulled him through the door, as well.  
  
Ken's reaction was immediate to the touch, and he felt himself growl with anger. With a hard fist, he roughly knocked the arm away and took a few large steps back, only stopping when he reached the door. He seemed to zone out for a moment as he leaned against the door, taking deep breaths to calm down.  
  
The redhead turned his violet-eyed glare on the man leaning against the door with anger. He unconsciously rubbed the side of his arm where he had been hit, "What the fuck was that for? I know I wasn't gripping you hard enough to -hurt- you. What is your problem?"  
  
Straightening himself from his position against the door, still a bit angry, the brunett spoke, "I don't like being touched." His voice was sharp and his tone was low, his brown eyes narrowed beneath his unruly mass of brown hair as he glared at the redhead.  
  
Ran rolled his eyes, "Well it's not something I derive pleasure from, either, but you were standing at the damn door for almost ten minutes."  
  
Despite the redhead's vicious attitude, Ken found himself calming down quickly, and he tossed his bag and the extra books he carried to the ground without a second glance as they scattered upon the floor in a fairly large sized pile.  
  
The redhead felt his eye twitch.  
  
Ken sighed as he threw himself down onto his bed to stare up at the 'ceiling'.  
  
He felt a large frown cross his face as he read the yellow post-it note reading "ceiling", that was stuck to the... 'ceiling'.  
  
"What is this?!" Ken pushed himself into a sitting position and glanced around the room. Post-it notes were everywhere. On the floor, on the walls, on the beds, the lamps, the desk, the objects on the desk, the pillows, the blankets, the window, the door, the closet, a pair of shoes, objects in the closet, the dressers, the light fixtures on the ceiling-- everywhere.  
  
"I've labeled every object in this room. You are to memorize them and associate each word with the object. You have the sheet from your English lesson that labels all of the objects in the classroom? This is similar, except from more of a kinetic approach." The redhead spoke this all with a flat tone and blank expression.  
  
"You -actually- did all this?" Ken stared at the redhead with something akin to incredulity. He rolled his eyes, suddenly, "And you want's to know what's -my- problem. Tch!"  
  
Two violet eyes narrowed, "You better start now; you've got to know it all by tomorrow-- I've convinced Crawford to cover all of the objects [2] in the dorm room on the test, as well." Yes, indeed, he was going to get Ken very clear on English, as quickly as possible.   
  
The brunett narrowed his eyes, "You have got to be kidding."  
  
The redhead lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"I hate you, Fujimiya san." He spoke flatly.  
  
Ran gave him an apathetic glance and seated himself on his own bed, pulling out books to do his homework, and avoid conversation with the brunett for the rest of the evening.  
  
It was after the sun went down that Ken felt secure in knowing every object labeled on the handout, and in the dorm room. Except for the shoes. What was up with labeling the shoes? Thinking that, though, caused him to remember their name as well.  
  
The brunett frowned as he laid down upon his bed, facing the 'ceiling', and remembered earlier that day in Art class. Ran hadn't seemed particularly angry with him tonight. Maybe Aya hadn't told him? Though, why wouldn't she? Ran could easily beat him up for her. Why wouldn't she tell?  
  
Quietly, the brunett turned his head to look at the redhead on the parallel bed at the opposite side of the room. The redhead was writing, as he had been for the past two hours, in a simple black book. He watched as the redhead's delicate hand guided the pen in writing across the pages of the book, the soft sound of the pen's tip against the paper could be heard softly in Ken's overattentive ears. That and the shallow breathing of the man who wrote with that pen.  
  
He found his thoughts musing to themselves silently. He probably wrote English with the same elegant writing as he did Roomaji. That type of beautiful flourished writing that was almost impossible to read, but incredibly gorgeous to look at. It was too bad he didn't write with Kana or Kanji as his heritage would deem almost imperative-- it would probably be beautiful, every simple ballpoint pen stroke would become like chaligraphy beneath his hand. Even his hand was beautiful as he wrote whatever it is he filled that black book with.  
  
Out of nowhere a thought flickered past his opened observing eyes.  
  
Kase had hated writing.  
  
The brunett found himself wanting to throw something suddenly. How was it that the man seemed to always appear in his thoughts? Even when the thoughts were completely irrelative to the subject at hand. It was like something was making him think of the man, and it was infuriating. Though, the thoughts only continued.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The brunett sighed, leaning into the doorframe from the office area to the den. "You wouldn't believe who just called, -sir-."  
  
"Who?" Kase leaned against a palm, not even looking up at Ken, from his solitaire game on the computer.  
  
"Take a wild guess." Ken's eyes hardened as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"...Them?" His voice was tired, and quiet.  
  
"Very good, Kase. Now, can you guess what they wanted?" Ken felt his tone rising quickly.  
  
"I'll be done with it by Friday."  
  
"They want it tonight by 2300-- or you're out."  
  
There was a grave silence as Kase's eyes widened considerably. "... They can't!"  
  
"Yes, they can. Kritiker has never backed down on threat unless it was resolved." The brunett found himself turning to head back into the den.  
  
"Ken..." The voice called, softly.  
  
The brunett felt himself still. He hated how that man could so manipulate his body with that voice. He turned back to face the slightly troubled looking man behind the desk. Over the last single day he was beginning to hate that Kritiker had sent him to work with this guy-- to replace this man so there wouldn't be a hole in the wall when he was terminated.  
  
"You know I'm no good at writing..." He started again, his normal tone breaking the spell.  
  
"No, Kase. I'm not writing the damn report. That's -your- job, and this time it's -your- problem." He felt himself turning to leave again, but the voice came back.  
  
"But you know how much I love you, Ken..."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't want to die, and leave you here all alone."  
  
"Go ahead and die. There will be others." This time the brunett did leave the room, but only to be followed.  
  
"Really!?" The other man yelled suddenly, there was a high shriek of almost manical laughter, "You think that's the case? Who would love -you- Ken, other than me? You're a killer! A murderer! No one loves that! All you have is me! No one else would ever love -you-!"  
  
Ken growled, "I am -not- the people I kill, Kase. Despite my actions, I am worthy of something, even if that is only death. I never asked to be loved, and I never asked to love anyone--"  
  
"But you -wanted- it." The other man cut in.  
  
The brunett fell silent for a moment, "Well... We can't always have everything we want."  
  
"You have me, until 2300, Ken. Even longer if you'll just write this paper..." That voice again, pleading.  
  
Heaving a heavy sigh, the brunett entered the office and began to type up the report on last night's mission. Maybe he was just desperate for something to hold onto? Something constant? Whatever the case, he didn't know why he chose Kase.  
  
It had been his worst mistake.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Notes--  
[1] I'm sorry the lesson was so simple. There's really not much to do on nouns, ne? I mean... They're just nouns. When I get into pronouns, though, there will probably be an extra long chapter.  
  
[2] When Ran and Ken use the word 'objects' or 'object' they are talking in Japanese, so it makes sense to Ken. If it were to be in these little marks: 'objects', instead of just written as: objects, then that would mean it was spoken in English, and Ken would be confused, again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
fuzzish-- Thanks you for your comments on Gluhen. People jumping off a building? Eh heh heh... Strange. About the mention of "it's good even though there's no yaoi so far" thing, I am very glad you mentioned that. I'm going to sound like an idiot, but I kind of forgot about the whole RanKen centric point of this fic. x_x I could hit myself. I am getting back on track, though. It's about to get -funky- (fon-KAY)! Thanks for reading!  
  
Karyx-- o_____o Thank you very much... Even though I doubt that's the case, but I really do thank you. I am very honoured that you would consider me so highly as an author. I am truely honoured, and I thank you for your comments and for reading my fic. As for the review button...Who knows?  
  
Mikoto the Gnome Girl-- Aa! I have decided that Gluhen can't be too bad... I mean, there is a picture here (), and reading the thing underneath it; this person--whoever it is--has suddenly made me a Gluhen fan. o_o Even if I can't really watch the episodes.   
  
Ru-chan-- ^_^ It's nice to hear -someone- thinks I'm not -too- predictable. Well, this story is so complex that it's not even entirely figured out to me, so it has to be -somewhat- unpredictable if even the -author- doesn't know what she's writing... entirely. This made me think of a very predictable thing I've done in this fic; bringing a dance into the fic-- but I will -not- have some happy 'Ran and Ken go to a dance together' piece of shit. No, no, no. Okkei... What I've been trying to say is: Thanks for reading and reviewing! ^^;;  
  
Whisper Reilman-- About Ran showing his katana; Ken doesn't speak English so he can't really tell anybody can he (and when is the last time he's really heard how well Ken speaks German)? Not to mention, he is trying to seem threatening to poor Ken. Remember he knows about his sister's little infatuation (which as far as he knows is a mutual infatuation)? Ran showing his 'katana' like that, though... Heh, heh. That is rather dirty. ^_^ As for the posters, maybe they'll have a shopping trip into the city that is -conveniantly- not far from the academy, sometime. As for Aya chan sneaking up... That might be arranged with a series of getting Crawford -distracted- so that she can sneak in (the only reason Ran got into the girls dorms was because the woman was afraid of Ran; but Crawford, as was seen in the prologue, is in charge of the male dorms and he's probably not terribly frightened of either Aya or Ran, so). Hm... That sounds like a lot of fun. Thanks for reviewing! Your reviews are always good to read. :) Whoa this was long.  
  
Midnight Katana-- Thank you for your comments! ^_^ Wait a minute... You actually did the blood work? You -did- use someone elses blood, didn't you? You should always use someone elses blood. It comes in more quantities and you don't have to worry about passing out while you paint. :) I'm sorry she threw it away, though. I think I would have liked to have seen it. ;_;  
  
Heather-- Aa! you don't think they're too OOC? You're actually Weiss 'sitings' aren't far off from my own. I've read the manga scans but not too many. It was mostly Schwarz scenes and Ran scenes (in otherwords clips that my friend 'Cellophane' sent me)... So I obviously have not seen all. I own through episode 15, though episodes 6-10 are dubbed. X_x Ick. So, as you can see, I really don't think I'm the one to know anyones' attitudes down to a perfect Q. About the refrigerator magnets... They don't really have a refrigerator... :( Though I used those in another fic of mine where Kenken got high and made poetry with the magnets. I believe they come in kits called "Refrigerator Poetry". Thank you for your review! ^^  
  
AstralKitten-- Your first comment caused me to sit in my chair in silent pondering for 24 minutes with something like a film running through my head. And I thank you for your review-- you've given me an excellent idea. I'm not going to make it -that- easy for the two of them. There will be certain... how shall I say it... 'interruptions'. Mwa ha! Or something like that. ^_^ Oh, and art class will be fun soon. They're going to start sculpture! *Imagines Farf using knives to carve his clay into... knives* Yes, yes indeed.  
  
Mayfly-- Firstly on the Youji being bi opinion, I can say that I share it, and I have not gotten to introduce Youji's -final- significant other yet. Youji and Schu is really acting as a sort of filler and it kind of plays up with Schu's story (yes, he's got his own past, I'll get into it later). Youji's final pairing, though, will be a heterosexual one (I'll give you a guess who). I also see him as bi, though; the opinion is shared. Thank you for all of your Gluhen information; it is very much appreciated. I like the psychotic Kenken thing, and that also gives me another idea... Thanks for your review, though.  
  
Haruko-- Thank you for your comments, I'm very pleased to see you are enjoying the story thus far and I hope you will continue to read. As for Ken's past, yes, I've really only been giving snips of it, and even with the very large scene relating to it in -this- installment, I haven't given you the entire cake. It's a lot more complicated, but if you want some insight, try reading the lyrics for a song called "Somewhat Damaged" by Nine Inch Nails (you can find it at lyrics.com). It's really the sum-all of the Ken in this fic. The reason I am stalling, is because most of Ken's past will be discovered by Ran, and I want the readers to gather information at a similar pace as the redhead. So it will come into the light.  
  
Solaris-- I have retracted my 'ken is so feminine' statement. I'm sorry if it offended you. I went through some more galleries recently and saw some new images of the dearest Weiss... Ran is -indeed- quite hot (this opinion was formed not even 10 minutes ago as I looked through -another- gallery) and the braid is an asset... Ken is not very feminine, but for some reason he doesn't look quite right to me... Youji looks good without the hat, but I still like him better the old way... Omi makes me laugh; he's got this one hair in his face and I would find that -very- annoying... But yea, opinions are all changed now. ^_^ Thank you for your comments, though. they are very much appreciated.  
  
* And also to: Shime, Laurel-Crowned, Tyrne J, anushkajan, DibbityDooDa, NAH, Jenny, VOM, who wrote wonderful reviews that I had no way to answer. And:Dee Skinner, Keeshe Kaldaka, and Silent Shimegami for their very thoughtful e-mails regarding Gluhen and this fic. Thank you guys, very much.  
  
(As always, if your review is not responded to this time, it shall be next time.)  
  
Gods. Review responses are longer than the fanfic. X_x  
  
* * * * * (Meanwhile, in a near by bookstore...)  
  
Seph: Hey, guys!  
  
Ran: _  
  
Ken: Hello...  
  
Seph: Where do you find the biggest pencil in the world?  
  
Ran: _  
  
Ken: Erm...  
  
Seph: PENNSYLVANIA! Get it!? *Laughs psychotically*  
  
Ran: *Blink*  
  
Ken: *Blink*  
  
Seph: *Still laughing*  
  
Ran: Knock knock.  
  
Seph: Who's there?  
  
Ran: YOU ARE STUPID!  
  
Seph: I know... -_-;;   
  
* * * * *  
  
NOTE: About Gluhen... I thank you to all of your reviews and e-mails about the series. It has helped me quite a lot. I am officially retracting my statement about Ken's 'femininity'. I happened to see a rather hot picture of him the other day, but he doesn't seem like Kenken without the orange sweater and goggles. Expect a lot of humourous relative statements to the Gluhen series, based on what you guys have told me. Such as:  
  
Ran growled deeply, his knuckles turning several shades whiter as he glared into the apathetic brown eyes before him, "Fine, Ken. Maybe I -should- just leave you alone. I'll just go grow a braid and teach history to a bunch of pathetic kids. I'll even smile! How's that for you?"   
  
Of course that particular example will not be in the fic, but I may have one or two very similar, like:  
  
Ken smiled at the redhead who sat beside him, "Have you ever thought about growing a braid, Ran?" He jested, teasingly.  
  
Ho-ho! I won't go overboard on it, just a few comments here and there. Purely humourous. ^_^  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Review Button: What's wrong with you? Huh? Am I just not -worthy- of being clicked!? 


	9. III:II Between You and Me

**Author's Notes**-- ( 7:09 PM 9/21/2004 ) Re-edited, re-posted. Still not too pleased. Next chapter is nearly finished in editing. Will be up this week. :) Don't hurt me.

**Disclaimer**-- It's all mine. Everything. Because I am God.

**Warnings**-- Language, Violence, OOC, Stupidity

- - - - - - - - -

_blah_-- Thoughts (ex: What should I say, now?)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")

- - - - - - - - -

**Somewhat Damaged** by Seph Lorraine

Act III: Scene II: _Between You and Me_

- - - - - - - - -

It was difficult. It was just too damn difficult to get the window open, and he was about sick of trying. Taking a deep breath, the brunett leaned back, away from the glass and glared at it. "Why won't you fucking -open-?!" He whispered dangerously.

The stillness was broken from the bed at the otherside of the room as the room's other only occupant turned noisily.

Ken was silent; freezing as though a snapshot were being taken. "Shit! You're going to wake him." He berated himself beneath his breath, before leaning towards the window again.

He gave the white frame a sound shove, but again there was nothing.

_Damnit. Screw Ran's peace. It's too hot in here. _He glanced around for an object to use as a pry, and growled as he found none. He turned back to the window with a face of utter disappointment

It was not like an open window would really help him. It never had before-- after the dreams. These dreams surpassed normality, though. They were somewhat more erotic memories that had an unimaginable ability to heat his skin, and he needed air. Now.

The window was not even positioned well, to begin with. Being on an awkward edge of the building and roughly obscured by a giat tree, it was doubtful whether it would even allow for a breeze, were he to finally crack it open. It was slightly disappointing, that. While it seemed all of the other windows in the building opened to a clear view of the beautiful moon's reflection upon the sprinkler-soaked lawns, he just had to get the one with the giant tree branch.

It wasn't even usable as an escape route from the building; it was a flimbsy clump of branches that had been neglected to be trimmed by the lawn-keep, so that they pressed against the glass of the window with amazing force (there was even a crack or two in the glass). The brunett sighed and gave one last, forceful shove to the difficult glass and watched in puzzlement as both the frame and glass popped from the sill, and fell to the ground. Shattered.

Ken would have been affected by the sound-- his memories had left him to be affected by pretty much everything-- but, unfortunately, the brunette's attention happened to be elsewhere at that particular moment. Three rough, wirey branches whipped in through the open window, smacking the brunett right in the face, forcing him back a few steps.

"Goddamnit!" The brunette growled, turning and kicking at his nightstand with a barefoot, only to instantly regret it. "Zakennayo!" He grabbed his injured foot, hopping around wildly on one foot to keep his balance as he rubbed at the other, which had roughly struck the side of his nightstand. Finally, his shoulder hit the wall on the opposite side of the room, and the Japanese boy sunk to the floor. He muttered dark curses, rocking back and forth as he cradled his injured appendage.

If Ken's pathetic antics hadn't been so very disturbing to begin with, Ran might have been surprised to wake up to all of the racket. Yet, as it was, he had been unable to find his way back to a proper state of slumber since the brunette had first started to bang on the window. He had already been painfully awake as the younger man fought to open the thing, and he had been partially amused to see him nearly blinded by the branches that swung into his agrily reddening face. It all went downhill from there. Though, despite the tiniest amount of amusement he had for the situation, Ran was still quite angry.

"What the -hell- do you think you're doing?" He sat up, finally, narrowing his eyes at his restless roommate. He couldn't help but think the other boy to be almost ridiculous, despite his earlier suspicions.

Ken pulled himself up from the floor and pouted at the violet-eyed man in what could only be described to Ran as a childish (while to any rather normal person: completely adorable) manner, and pulled the crumpled post-it note labeled "floor" from his face.

"I wanted the window open." He answered, pulling himself up and hopping over to his bed on one foot, with less difficulty this time. "I'm sorry I woke you up-- I didn't mean to be so loud."

"-You're- going to have to replace the glass." Ran groaned subconsciously and pulled himself out of bed. Padding across the carpet silently, he pushed the branches aside to view out the window, and down at the broken glass upon the ground. A deep scowl marred his face as he glared.

"I'm sorry--"

The redhead suddenly dropped his anger, as if it were nothing, and appeared extremely tired, "It was cheap, though--" He yawned, turning to move back to his own bed, "--shouldn't be too expensive. Your problem. 'S too early for this."

Ken's eyes gleamed in surprise. He had almost expected the taller boy to throw something at him. He supposed that perhaps Ran didn't appear nearly as anal in the wee hours of the morning; perhaps a bit to tired for that. The other boy pulled himself onto his bed and dropped behind his covers, beginning to drift off once more.

The brunette sighed.

Ran's eyebrow twitched, but he continued his attempt at dozing of.

Deciding to simply sit there for a while as he cooled off; Ken sat at the edge of his bed, glancing around lightly. _Nothing to do... Nothing to do... _He turned his body and threw himself down onto the bed, sighing again as it squeaked loudly beneath his weight.

The redhead growled from the other side of the room, but quietly so.

Ken had never liked lying on his back, though, so he had to turn. He dropped himself back against the mattress after turning, for another go at the squeaky sound.

"Stop moving!" Ran hissed, his voice dangerous. "I can't sleep with you moving around like that."

"Gomen..." He was still.

After a moment of silence (miserable for the younger boy, lovely for the other) Ken simply couldn't take it anymore. He -had- to move his legs, and he -had- to turn to face the wall or he wouldn't ever get back to sleep. Sighing, he silently lifted himself to turn onto his otherside, but squealed in pain as his still aching foot banged against the wall, loudly.

Without thinking, he dropped back to the bed and began to move his legs like crazy to get them untangled from the hot sheets, so that he might pine over his injured foot. He cursed rather loudly, forgetting the redhead's demand for silence as he reached for his foot and began to rub it as it ached, "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..."

"Would you shut the fuck up!?" Ran sat up, glaring evilly at his roommate, malice filling his dark eyes.

For a minute, Ken was shocked and leaned back against the wall in surprise as he yelped quite loudly. His feet moved frantically, knocking over his nightstand and sending the lamp crashing to the ground. The sound jarred him, as he heard the glass shattering, and the brunett was frozen in a sudden memory...

- - - - - - - - -

_Ken felt the pain as tons of variously sized shards of glass pieced his skin. The shove had been a rough one, and he found himself laying in a pool of spillt champaigne and broken glass. Though, some of the liquid now had the red tint of his own blood. He moved to get up, crunching the glass as it tore more holes in his already marred skin._

_That face was right before him, when he raised himself, and two arms were quickly extended to push him back down again. He felt the pain stinging him, running through his body in waves of red. He wanted to get up, but now there was a weight pressing him down from his stomach._

_He opened his brown eyes again, to see his dishevelled lover straddling him across the torsoe, the neck of the broken champaigne bottle still whole in his grip. Without words, and a wicked smirk, the older man grabbed at the fabric of his shirt, ripping it with his grip, and clearing the covering from the area of his unflawed chest._

_"I love you, Ken." He whispered, cascading his fingertips across the skin, "Remember that." He dug the_ _jagged edges of the bottle into the flesh at the base of the younger boy's neck, dragging the broken glass deeply across Ken's chest in a line as the brunett let forth a scream, his body convulsing with the pain._

_And again the older man dug the broken bottle in, dragging it slowly, digging deeper into the flesh until the area from the brunett's neck all the way to his hips was nothing but a field of bloody trenches. The sharp spikes of two steel-heeled boots pierced sharply through Ken's hands, pinning him to the floor._

_It continued for what seemed to be hours._

_The brunett felt his body shaking violently, as he thrashed his head in pain. He felt the blow, as the older man shoved his fist at the right side of his face. He didn't cry; only struggle and scream._

_"I won't let you die, Ken." The man above him narrowed his eyes, "I loved you too much, and you betrayed me. I want you to live with this. I want you to remember it and what you put me through. You can't get rid of -me-, love._

_"Just in case you were curious, this is how it feels to be betrayed by the one you love!" The man dug the bottle in harder, and deeper into the brunett's stomach. A tear ran down his pained face as he pressed deeper with the glass._

_Ken writhed in the pain, unable to move from his lover's antics, despite the adrenaline with which he struggled to throw off the other man. His chest, his stomach, all the cuts and bruises, and the gashes and_ _scars--they were too much. How could Kase say that he had ever loved him? He knew he deserved this, and the other man's admission to feeling, despite the circumstances, was to much for him._

_Ken moved his arms quickly as he felt the other man remove the pressure from his hands, but only a moment later the pressure was back, digging into his chest. He yelled at the pain and began to thrash wildly for a way up, his agony and volume only increasing as he felt the spike of the heel slide roughly across the marred flesh of his stomach, slicing through the skin fully to release an even larger stream of blood from his stomach._

_He was losing-- he was going to die this time. Finally._

_"Shit! Why did you move--"_

_The door burst open, the gunfire ricocheting through the hallways and into Ken's mind as the man above him stumbled, kicking his body. He dropped to the ground. Thinking quickly, the brunette moved to sit, pulling the gun from it's tucked position in the small of his back, crying out in pain as the older man's nails dug into his already bloody skin to pull him back down._

_As quickly as he could, he swung his arm up, knocking the older man at the side of his head, and turning to aim the pistol at his lover. Six times he pulled the trigger, and only four shots escaped. All of them hit their target._

_The other man's body was mercilessly pierced by a torrent of bullets and he was sent flying into the wall with a loud cry of pain. He slid down the side paneling onto the ground right in Ken's line of vision, as the younger boy now lay again against the floor in a pool of his own life and broken glass shards. His voice betrayed him with a sob at the broken eyes that stared back at him with pain, "Kase..."_

_The gun fell, and he reached forward to the man beside him. His palm bleeding from the sharp spikes of steel at the heels of his lovers boots, he brushed his hand against the other man's face._

_"I'll see you in hell, Kenken."_

_"Yea... I know..."_

_Everything went black_.

- - - - - - - - -

"Damnit, Hidaka! What's wrong with you!?"

Ken snapped back to reality as the memory came to an end. His eyes were dry from going so long without blinking. He couldn't blink, though. He couldn't blink, or he would cry. He searched for his voice to respond, but came up with no sign of it's presence.

The violet eyes that watched him were wide and full of confusion and surprise, and the already pale face that framed them had become pasty in it's wintry pallor. It was odd to see emotion on the other's face. For the short amount of time that he had known the redhead, there had been no feeling displayed for him to see, even in those icy violet eyes.

Ran was silent, watching the two alluring brown eyes before him regain some focus, slowly. He wished the younger boy would blink already, so he wouldn't look so much like he was about to cry. "Snap out of it, Hidaka!"

Without thinking he did so and felt the rush as a thousand tears came rushing to their peak. He intook a breath deeply, his body shaking suddenly as it hitched, and he leaned back against the wall behind him, resisting a sob from his now aching chest. The wounds always hurt after he remembered, but he would not be weak.

Kase hadn't wanted him to forget--and he hadn't.

Ran sat back suddenly, seeing the brunette's motion, and he reinstated his emotionless mask. His instinct was to reach forward and jerk the boy's shoulders until he got a response from the brunett. Though, Ken had distinctively told him he didn't like to be touched, and he would respect that, at least. He felt an understanding about that; he had never been fond of it, either.

The younger boy didn't move. His body didn't shake, or twitch or anything, though the redhead could've swore he saw a flash of some hidden emotion before his face was hidden by a well-placed arm. What was wrong with him?

He couldn't help but be curious-- maybe even a bit worried (even, though, it was definately for his -own- safety) at whatever was wrong with the brunette presently. He had watched as Ken sat, staring at the broken lamp, his body shivering almost violently as he watched. Knocking over that lamp had triggered something in the boy's mind, and Ran felt sure that the boy before him had just experienced some sort of psychotic episode.

Ran felt his hand reach forth out of it's own accord and give a slight push to the other boy's shoulder. So much for his vow of no physical contact. The brunett made no effort to move; his body only tensed. Again, the hand reached forth this time laying itself softly on the brunett's shoulder to rest.

The brunett was silent, and still.

"Ken?" **1** He inquired quietly. His voice was still flat and toneless, his eyes and features the same. "Do you need the nurse? I'm going to get Crawford." He drew his hand away from the younger boy's shoulder gently, beginning to stand and retrieve the master of the male dormitories.

"No!" The brunett didn't look up, but suddenly extended and palm, grasping Ran's wrist and jerking him back down roughly, only to let go and withdraw his slightly shaking arm, "I'm fine."

"It doesn't appear that way from here--"

"I'm -fine-." Ken's tone was firm.

"Prove it." The redhead challanged back.

"...I'm going to sleep, now." The brunett drew up his blanket, throwing it over his head and situating himself in the sheets with his face still hidden. He was not going to let the memories do it to him this time. He would not be affected. Definately not in the vicinity of Fujimiya Ran.

"I'm getting Crawford." Ran stood but felt himself lose his balance as Ken sharply kicked the back of his calf, sending him sprawling on his back onto the bed behind him-- extremely ungraceful. He felt his face redden.

"You can get him if you want, but you're going to regret it if you do." The brunett spoke monotoniously, slightly muffled beneath the sheet.

Rolling his eyes, the redhead moved to get up, "You can't do anything to me-- SHIT!"

Ran's yell was accompanied by a suddenly heavy weight on Ken's bed.

"What the FUCK IS THAT!?" There was a sudden feeling of the mattress being lifted and a clunk as something fell to the floor.

Ken's eyes bulged, as he lay frozen beneath the sheets. _Oh shit... This is not good. This is not good at all. This is not fucking good at all! Shit! _Forcing himself up into a sitting position rather quickly he froze as he saw 'the object' pointed at him, three inches from his face. He couldn't allow himself to move.

The four parallel blades levitated in the air before his face as the redhead held out the object. It was a brown leathered glove, with four extended blades protruding from directily above the finger slots. The holder wasn't wearing the object, but he was sure aiming to do some damage to Ken's face, holding it as he was.

The brunett sighed, _His weight on the edge of the mattress must have put pressure on the trigger... _His brown eyes traveled slowly down to Ran's grey pajama pants where on the side of his left leg, on the upper thigh, the material clung to his body in a sticky blotch of red._ ...and cut him. Damnit._

Ran's eyes were narrowed dangerously, but slowly he permitted an eloquent crimson eyebrow to raise in question. "Explain."

Reaching up and taking the glove, Ken ran a finger over one of the slightly bloody blades. This was not good at all. How was he going to explain this?

Instead of making a response, his brown eyes darted up to meet the redhead's, and he challenged back, "When you explain the katana."

The redhead's eyebrow twitched slightly, as he continued to stand in silence, a scowl written well across his face, "I don't need to explain."

"Neither do I." The brunett snapped automatically, moving his concentrated gaze back to the blades of his weapon, as he wiped the blood from it with his fingers, "Be careful next time... Now, I have to wash it."

As if astonished that the brunett had acted so nonchallently in the situation, Ran growled and gave an angry shove at the brunett, forcing the boy back down onto his bed, as he glared from above. He couldn't think of any words, only that his original suspicions had been true. Hidaka Ken did -not- belong at the Academy-- at a place so unfamiliar with people who spoke an entirely different language. He didn't belong there, and now the redhead was determined to know just exactly who Hidaka Ken was and where he belonged.

"Be careful! You tell me to be careful?! What the hell is it doing under there!?"

"None of your business."

Ken glared angrily at the man above him and shoved back, managing to cause the redhead to stumble. Taking his moment he stood up. He had to figure out a course of action quickly--before Ran told and word got out.

Then it would be all too easy to find him.

The brunett was so caught up in trying to decide what to do, he hardly saw the fist coming at him. Though, just in time he managed to swing his head, and follow his reflex into a response. He quickly smashed his fist into the redhead's left cheek, sending the upperclassmen reeling backwards from the blow, but able to catch himself before he fell.

Ran's violet eyes danced with malice, but his anger was expected. He carefuly sized Ken up in the span of a moment, and without warning sent a forceful blow with his right arm, knocking the brunett to the ground with a loud thump, garunteed to wake the occupants of the room below them.

Groaning, Ken managed to push himself up, the glove sliding to fall to the floor without recognition. He lunged forward towards the redhead again, missing narrowly as Ran took his chance to dodge in the opposite direction, hitting the floor hard. The redhead wasn't through, though. He lifted himself from the ground without incident, grabbing the brunett from behind. One arm wrapped itself quickly around both of the arms belonging to the brunett, jerking them back into a horribly uncomfortable position, and the other arm gripped around the brunett's throat.

Ken thrashed wildly for the course of a minute before his left leg lost balance, and he began to drop towards the floor. As he sunk down the the carpet, Ran kept his grip tightly in place, following the other man. He was sweating, and almost out of breath, while the other man wasn't so badly off, he wasn't exactly going strong.

Puzzled at the brunett's seemingly sudden stillness, he glanced down, to see Ken's foot bleeding, and covered in shards of broken glass from the lamp he had damaged just minutes prior. "Hidaka." He spoke calmly, but the only response he received was heavy breathing from the brunett.

What was wrong with the guy? Wasn't he trying to beat him up, just a minute ago? Suddenly he wasn't speaking, or even moving. He was just kneeling and breathing.

On some wild spur of thought, the redhead let go, preparing himself for the brunett's angry force, as he would surely fight to get away.

The brunett made no motion towards him. Freed from the redhead's tight grasp, Ken released a painful breath. His vision only grew more blurry as he felt his shoulders give weight to fall down over his knees-- a position reserved for those who prayed, but borrowed for only a few minutes.

Ran was still, his face contorted with confusion and anger. He watched as the man before him kneeled on the floor, closing his arms around his face again. It was like he was a little boy, trying to hide. He sheilded himself with his arms, surrounding his face and neck, elbows to the floor.

He knew he needed to get Crawford. He needed to warn someone that there was something seriously wrong about Ken (even if he wasn't sure what it was). How was he supposed to leave him like this, though? The brunette might even run away while he was gone. He would have to take the younger man with him.

Just then the younger man moved. It was just a small twitch, and the man still made no sound, but he had still moved, nonetheless.

"Hidaka." He took a deep breath, backing up silently towards the odd glove. "What -are- you?"

Ran found his movements paused as the man suddenly sat up straight facing the opposite direction, his face not viewable to the redhead. He sighed quietly, but his tone was not resigned when he spoke, "I'm a man. What did you think?" He stood quickly, and turned around, watching the redhead with sharp brown eyes as the older man lifted the glove.

"You're coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To get Crawford."

"We are -not- getting Crawford. Put down my bugnuk."

"Yes, we are. What the hell is a bugnuk?"

"I will not permit you to do so. It is the glove you are holding."

"I don't need permission."

"Good, because I'm not giving any."

Ran blinked at that (falling for the distraction), surprised when the smaller man dove forward, jerking the glove by the end blade and easily manuevering it from his grip. The redhead watched as the brunett slipped his hand through the hole, his straightened palm causing the blade to retract. There was a quick ratching sound as the brunett tightened the glove and clenched his fist, the four narrow blades extending with the thin ping of metal on metal.

The brunett almost wanted to laugh at Ran's startled and nervous expression, but other things weighed him from doing so. He could not let the redhead reveal anything about him, if he did, all of his work would have been for nothing. He paused as he realized he actually had two options, and began to weigh each in his mind. 1) He could simply kill him-- it could be easily done, and he wouldn't have to worry about him anymore. Though, since he was actually living here, it might be difficult to cover up evidence against him. 2) He could make the other man trust him, maybe befriend him, and convince him to keep it a secret-- though, that would probably require telling him everything eventually, and who was to say he could trust him?

Ran didn't know much, but he already knew too much.

As he watched the redhead, though, he inwardly mused as the man's violet eyes flicked back and forth from him to his glove. He didn't want to kill Ran, and he hardly could on that particular evening. They had already made such noise, and would probably receive complaints about it in the morning; if he did it tonight, everyone would know it was him, and his cover would be blown completely.

He could try to trust the redhead-- but what if he just took it to the headmaster? This was potential black mail material he was dealing with... The idea hit him. It couldn't be used against him, if he found a way to use it against Ran, first.

His brown eyes scanned the length of the shirtless, sleep-deprived, and well tired redhead. What was Fujimiya's weakness? Maybe it was that blade he kept hidden so well beneath his mattress?

"Sit down." Ken motioned towards Ran's bed, with the glove.

"Why should I?" The redhead countered, his icy front back in place. Too bad, he didn't look displeasing with a hint of emotion in his eyes.

"Because I might decide to spare your life." That sounded pretty suave... Sure, he was completely bluffing, but it still sounded good.

"You're fucking with me, Hidaka. I'm fine where I am." The redhead crossed his thin arms across his chest.

Sighing in exasperation, Ken rolled his eyes, "Would you just sit down!? Being stubborn will get you nowhere."

Ran was still.

With a determined face, Ken walked forward, jerking the redhead by the arm to throw him down on his own bed, since it was closer. He pushed the older man down firmly, retracting the blades on his claw, and retreating a step, to focus his full gaze on the redhead, "Now--"

"What are you doing here, Hidaka?"

Ken paused, "We're about to decide that, Fujimiya." He narrowed his gaze on the redhead's own violet eyes. "My options are limited to two, if that thought eases your conscious. I won't share them with you, though."

"You want something." Ran was a very confused man at the moment.

"Don't we all?"

"You want something else."

"Good call." He sighed, "I want you to shut up."

"I refuse."

The brunett wanted to jerk his hair out one by one, and then he wanted to beat the redhead until he no longer was capable of the motor abilities required for speech. Or witticisms, for that matter. His stay here was not going as he had planned it, at all, and it could only go downhill once Fujimiya found out. He had decided to take the chance of trusting the redhead, though, even if it wasn't in a killer's blood to trust anyone. He could back himself up with threats, if necessary.

He still needed to find the redhead's weakness, though. But he had experience with this, it surely wouldn't be a problem.

"What -are- you?" Ran's voice was suddenly very calm, and quiet.

The brunett paused, searching for a response, "What do you think I am?"

"Won't you just give me a straight answer?!" The redhead exclaimed suddenly.

Ken narrowed his eyes, "You tell me what you think I am, and I'll work around that."

The violet eyed man seemed to think it over for a minute before nodding, "You aren't supposed to be here."

A nod, "No, I'm not."

"You aren't..." Ran searched for the words, his icy tone was in place again; a sort of self-defense mechanism. "You aren't..."

"Do you have any idea?" The brunette lifted an eyebrow, watching as the redhead rested his head in his hands, which rested upon his knees. The Fujimiya could be amusing, as it turned out.

"Well, you must be something! You come here without any knowledge of English, you keep a claw under your mattress, and you seem to have gone psychotically unstable on several different occasions this night alone!"

Sighing heavily, the brunett shook his head. There was no way he could just out-right tell the redhead, but he didn't want to lie too badly, "What I am isn't really something for you to be concerned about, alright?" He glanced at the claw before looking back to meet Ran's eyes again, "I would prefer you not to go talking about this, though."

"Why the hell shouldn't I? You've already pretty much stated you intend to kill me, anyway." Violet eyes narrowed.

"Do you -want- to die?" Ken lifted an eyebrow. Come to think of it, the redhead did almost seem to be one of those gothic-nonsense types. Angst to the world, we're all gonna die, you're so narrow minded, and whatnot.

"Not really." The redhead stated lowly, "But you're not giving me a choice, are you?"

"Actually... I am."

Ran was silent, his eyes watching Ken closely, taking in every twitch or movement.

"I am proposing a... deal. Of some sort."

"Why should I make a deal with you?"

"Shut up, and hear me out, Red." Ken's tone dropped as he said the name, his spirit lifting as he saw the redhead growl in annoyance, "I am not the only one with a weapon here. If either of us is caught with one, though, we shall be expelled--"

"That means nothing to me." Ran cut in sharply.

Okay, so the katana wasn't his weakness. He would have to dig deeper.

"Yes, I can see." Gods, that sounded false, "What about your family, though?"

Ran paused, an unnamed emotion streaking through his amethyst orbs, before being sheilded with a coat of ice.

He had gotten something! His family... What about Ran's family, though? He knew nothing about them, aside from the fact that Ran's sister wanted something from him-- "What would your sister do, without you, -Ran-?" The name was delicately pronounced, and seem to roll from the brunette's tounge elabourately.

It almost sounded alluring.

Ran tried to resist the fear within him from rising, but his mask was tearing away.

He had hit it, Ken felt sure. Stooping down a bit, to meet the violet gaze before him, the brunette narrowed his eyes, "I would hate for something to -happen- to her." His brown eyes feigned mock concern, "There are a lot of things that could happen to her." His voice became deadpan, "Even without my help."

Of course, Ken didn't really want to hurt the girl. She was annoying, sure, but he wouldn't bring himself to harm her without good reason. If Ran went against him, it would count as good enough reason, and though he had no personal grudges against Aya that went as far as death or even serious injury, he would do what he had to do. It was the way he was trained.

The redhead's breath was shallow, as he watched Ken with an icy glare, "You're serious?"

The brunett straightened himself back to full height and folded his arms, "Quite."

With a growl the redhead turned his head away, "Fine." Thinking for a moment he turned back, "Though, I suppose you already know, it's only a matter of time until someone else finds out. You can't very well threaten everyone, can you?"

Ken narrowed his eyes, removing his glove instead of focusing on the other man, "I'll be gone before that happens."

Ran remembered that. Of course he wouldn't stand for threats like that usually, but he still had that bad feeling about Ken. Now, he was beginning to understand why. He would not be able to keep silent about his roommate for long, he knew, but he needed to work out a way to keep Aya chan safe before he brought out Ken's secret.

It didn't take long for the brunett to clean his wounds, where the glass had torn his foot, and to leave materials for Ran to do the same for his leg. When they were both back into their beds, it was quite obvious that neither was going to get anymore sleep before sunrise. They both lay in silent contemplation anyway.

Ken did manage to nod off lightly at some point, thinking about how Ran had grabbed him earlier. His skin had come into direct contact with the redhead's and for the first time since that night a little of a year ago, when he watched Kase fall, he hadn't felt the memories that each brush of skin usually caused. He had actually forgotten...

There was no way he would be able to kill Ran, now.

- - - - - - - - -

**Notes**--  
**1** I don't think I really made it clear, later in the chapter, that this is what Ken is mocking by calling Ran by his given name.

- - - - - - - - -

Thank you to my reviewers:

Shinigami-- No, I don't hate Aya chan. She's just got a bitchy character in this story, and I like her that way. :) It's for purposes to add to the plot, they will not be moved. As for breaking up Schu/Yotan, I'm sorry, but that's not going to be the final pairing, and they haven't broken up again, yet. Youji doesn't know about Schu's little excursions with Crawford, yet.

newtype shadow-- I see you finally found out Ken's occupation, eh? Or I think you have, I can't really tell. As for what Ken keeps under his bed, it's in this chapter, quite obviously. Though, when I rewrite it, I may take that part out... I'm not sure. Youji, don't feel sorry for him. He's got his own -lady- coming to him. She'll show up in time. ;)

Karyx-- Aa! Thank you very much for the grammer notes. I have noticed by recent obssession with the word "though", as well. The run-ons I can hardly do anything about. I'll really try to work on that. The "kinetic" and "irrelative" errors shall also be fixed soon, and I thank you for bringing it to by attention. This chapter is definately not any better grammer-wise, I'm sure, since it hasn't even been proof-read, but I shall really try to watch my writing from now on. you haven't come across as snotty, and I am very glad for your criticism. Without good criticism, how doth one improve?

Midnight Katana-- If they won't give it to you, you must take it my force. In the manical rantings of Johnny the Homicidal Maniac, "LIKE THIS BUG!! This bug that taunts me with its coldness!! I keep killing it, and it keeps coming back!!" Though, I'm sure that was pretty random.

Minerva Solo-- Yes, I am going to be hearing about Gluhen until the end of this fic... ;; Oi, well I've stopped my half of the statements, so you won't hear any more from moi. I'm ready for a change of topic...

"What's everyone's favourite type of cheese?"

kaen-chan-- The sexy Kenken picture was not saved to my HDD, nor do I have the net address (even though I swear I had it bookmarked oO), but it's not exactly a rare picture, so it shouldn't be difficult to find.

Heather-- Oi, you raise some good points that I have been wondering about, myself. First of all, Ken is going to turn 18 in this fic (hint, hint his birthday is the 23rd, and the upcoming dance is for -Christmas- which is the 25th), and I'm going to include something about that in the fic, though I'll go ahead and explain it here for you: Ran is 19 and a senior, though he is supremely intelligent and has attended most of his education in America, so they moved him ahead to the Sophmore class when he entered the school before some of his other classmates (Youji and Schu are probably about 20 or 21). Kenken has a -job- (if you haven't figured it out yet, I wont tell you) and probably even failed a few grades, not to mention he doesn't speak English, so it was pretty much decided they would put him into a lower class level, you know? It's complicated, and I really didn't think about that at first or I would have made him a junior... I know an 18 year-old sophmore, though, so, I guess it works...

Astralkitten-- XD The scary thing, when I first read your comment I actually considered the post-it notes for body parts thing... Heh heh

Whisper Reilman--I would try to answer your question, but from the way this chapter came out, all I can say is to expect alot of Ran angst over Aya's new crush. With the predicament I put him in in this chapter, Ran will be forced to playa weaker role than he's accustomed to, and he's going to break out of it, you'll see. It's not Ran's style to let Kenken do anything (dating or killing) to his sister, you know? Aya and Ken's dance is pretty much an illusion-- who knows if Ken will even show up for the dance? I really don't know what will happen...

And also to: Those who e-mailed me, and those whom have silenced me beyond words: xxkurenaixx, laurel-crowned, Solaris, Haruko (no I can't kill her off just yet), Carter Tachikawa, Ru-chan, miki-kun, fuzzish, Shime (Aya's smiles should be special, I agree!), starsong, Faraway4today, schu-chan, and Mikoto the Gnome Girl. Thank you for reviews!

(As always, if your review is not responded to this time, it shall be next time.)

- - - - - - - - -

(Meanwhile, in a near by Pretzle Palace...)

Seph: Re-edit! Re-edit! Woo!

Miri: Took you long enough. Your stupidity astounds and confuses me.

Seph: (glares) Your face confuses me.

- - - - - - - - -

The Review Button: I love you! :D


	10. III:III Learning Something New

**Author's Notes**-- (1:00 AM 9/25/2004) You would not believe how afraid I am, as I am posting this. I know I'm going to be beaten heavily by some angry readers, as I haven't updated in... about a year and 7 months. Meh. I'm thinking it's gonna' be a bit difficult to continue, as the story is no longer that fresh on my mind. I went back and read a lot of comments I made about things to include, and am now wondering how the hell I could do that. This chapter has been complete for a while, but I have neglected it. Sorry. Oh well, after much time...  
  
**Disclaimer**-- It's all mine. Everything. Because I am God.  
  
**Warnings**-- Language (as always), shounen ai references (BradxSchu, YoujixSchu, NagixOmi, and a gesting reference of KenxRan), OOC (Aya chan, Asuka... everyone, perhaps), etc.  
  
_blah_ -- Thoughts (ex: _What should I say, now?_)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
**Somewhat Damaged** by Seph Lorraine  
  
Act III: Scene III: _Learning Something New  
_  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ken stumbled lazily into the commons room that morning, taking a seat at an abandoned table far away from his usual seat with Omi, Nagi, and the two liscentious seniors. He sighed wearily and began to scowl down at the table top before him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this tired.  
  
His past professions had never allowed for soporific mornings such as this. As cause of this, he was unaccustomed to this suddenly tired feeling that overwheled his muscles and mind. Something about knowing that Aya now knew he actually had secrets was taxing on his mind. He hadn't been pleased about the idea of threatening the older man's sister in the first place, but now it appeared as if he would have to go on as if he had every intention of acting on his words. All for the sake of his own selfish security.  
  
His head hit the table with a thump.  
  
There was absolutely no way to manuever around it. His hand came up to lightly tug against the silver loop in his ear, and a small smile crossed his enervated features. She would be so disappointed in his negativity, were she there with him. Though, she wasn't.  
  
His hand dropped back to his lap, lifelessly. His gaze darkened.  
  
And it was all his fault.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ran's mind was a torrent of panicked emotion. Which was very unusual, as it was indeed -Ran's- mind that was full of this sudden terror. It wasn't everyday the redhead actually ran into a tree on his walk to the English wing of the Language building for first period.  
  
Whose brilliant idea was it to plant that tree right in the middle of the yard anyway? Didn't they know that it was just an injury waiting to happen? The redhead growled angrily, pushing himself out of his molded indent in the trunk of the tree, and walked around the agonising organism towards his English class.  
  
He took his seat, as usual, five or six minutes before the bell would ring and opened his black notebook. He was always the earliest to class in the mornings.  
  
He wouldn't admit it, but he was deathly tired and nearly distraught. He flipped open the notebook, pulling out a pen and began to write every thought that littered his mind. It was a regular excerise he performed, originally assigned by the guidence cousilor his freshman year as a way for him to 'release the Ran within him'. At first it had sounded stupid and a waste of time, but as the year moved on, he had found that he had been able to handle the first year without his sister better than he could have thought.  
  
He sat there scribbling random thoughts for nearly ten minutes until he noticed the classroom around him was now loud and busy. Students were roaming from desk to desk to talk with one another. They needlessly bothered each other with trivialties of gossip, shallow "How are you?"s, and last night's homework.  
  
Violet eyes scanned the room feeling more iscolated than ever, These poor ignorant fools. They have no clue of what goes on around them.His gaze fell to open black notebook on his desk.  
He reached forward and closed it.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Good morning, class," spoke a short balding man near the board up front. He heavily dropped his briefcase upon the desk with a thump and opened it, pulling out a thick stack of papers. "This morning's assignment is a simple review of what we've been covering the past three weeks--"  
  
Ran resisted frowning. He had missed most of his lessons since earlier in the year when he had been deported to the alternative school.  
  
"--I'm handing out a newspaper article that I would like you to read and analyse. Remember, active reading involves a pen! I want to see these papers covered in notes and underlines when you turn them in with your written analysis. You analysis must be two full pages, front and back, black or blue ink only-- no glittery green colours like last time, Ms. Patel!" He handed a stack of papers to the first desk in each row, the students each taking one and passing them back. "Remember to cover diction, language devices, tone, imagery, figurative speech, selection and presentation of detail, parallelisms, modes of discourse; whatever you can find. I want to hear all of it."  
  
The now very thin stack of papers was handed to him, and he took one and passed them on. He set it down before him, atop his single black notebook and glared at it. He read the title dully beneath his breath, "Candidate for Prime Minister of Japan Assassinated."  
  
"This article I pulled from the BBC news archives. It's dated the 17th of November last year **1**, just a few weeks over a year ago. My brother-in-law, living in Japan, mentioned something about it to me this past weekend on the phone, so I figured that while I had it up on the screen I would go ahead and assign..." **2** The teacher continued, though the class was no longer listening.  
  
_Many in Japan this 17th of November mourn the loss of a potential candidate for the election of Japan's new Prime Minister. Many upset voters, civilians, and active politicians were outraged at the news of Musashi Tokoyama's untimely passing on the night of the 15th of Novmeber, when Tokoyama was found shot to death in his Tokyo estate. Though, the police have publicly announced just this morning that they do, indeed, have a suspect.  
_  
_One guard, badly injured from multiple gunshot wounds, and a surveillance tape recording the actual crime have given critical evidence to this shocking new case. Yukito Asahina, the only security guard to have survived the assault on Tokoyama's home, retells the night to police and reporters, "He came in really suddenly and shot my partner twice in the head. He then aimed his gun at me and fired three times into my chest. He must have been in a hurry, as he didn't even stop to see if I was dead." Asahina was lucky to have survived, as one bullet pierced painfully close to his heart._  
  
_"He ran past me, as I felt myself fall to the ground, and into Mr. Tokoyama's private quarters behind my post. I heard the gun fire, and Mr. Tokoyama's yell as his body fell to the floor. Then he ran out, right past me, as quickly as he could and left. By then the police were already getting there." Asahina is a loving husband and father of two, all three family members of which were very happy to hear that Asashina will be alright.  
  
Tokoyama, as many Japanese voters are aware, was leading in the polls for Japan's Prime Minister and was well on his way to success. The motives and where-abouts of the killer are unknown at the moment, but outraged voters had this to say: "I cannot imagine who would want to ruin such a wonderful man. He has done so much for our economy! It makes me sick!" says one woman to BBC reporters in Japan. "Tokoyama san will be well remembered for all the great service he has done for our country. He will be grately missed," says Fujimoto, a 35 year-old employee of Tokoyama._  
  
_Indeed, the loss of Musashi Tokoyama is a great one for this island nation. Tokoyama is well-known for his many acts of public service, and for decreasing the population size of Japan's major prisons and correctional facilities. National Security officials in Japan assure the public that they are working around the clock to track down and capture Musashi's killer; now thought to be a member of a larger conspiracy ring (possibly responsible for the deaths of seven Japanese goverment officials in the last decade). Meanwhile, elections in Japan will continue as planned.  
  
Musashi Tokoyama will be greatly missed._  
  
Ran began his assignment.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Nagi was annoyed.  
  
"--but if I don't do the science report, I'll have a really low grade!"  
  
He was very annoyed.  
  
"--if I don't do my European History essay, though, Herr Evans might not like me anymore!"  
  
No, he was far beyond that.  
  
"--I think if I work fast I can get the maths done, and maybe part of the science! But wait! That leaves no time for the essay! Oh my god! And my Latin story! I haven't written my Latin story!"  
  
He was homocidal.  
  
"Oh my Gods! I'm doomed! How am I supposed to do all of this in the next twenty minutes!? I haven't even read the section on the Spanish Inquisition, yet! How am I supposed to write an essay about it!?" Omi shrieked, jumping up and scattering papers all across the lunch table. He was, no doubt, having a panic attack.  
  
This had been going on for the past hour and ten minutes.  
  
Youji blinked and rolled his eyes as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Spanish Inquisition? Everybody knows -that-! Just write that you didn't expect them." **3**  
  
"No, you idiot! I have to know about the -real- Spanish Inquistion!" The chibi's face was quickly darkening in shades of fuscha.  
  
"It was real?"  
  
The freshman ignored him and beat his head against the table, "Oh my Gods! I'm doomed!"  
  
Nagi growled lowly. He had been waiting for some attention from his boyfriend all day, and when lunch period finally came, providing an hour and a half of free time, what did he get?  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS IS HAPPENING TO ME!!" The small blond howled.  
  
Schuldig smirked widely from his seat beside Youji, "It sounds like the bishounen's got himself into a little more than he can handle..." A 'tut tut' sound followed the comment.  
  
"Just because I have a little extra credit to do doesn't mean--"  
  
"Extra credit!?" Three incredulous voices shrieked in unison.  
  
Omi blushed, "Er... Yea... So?"  
  
Nagi was definately going to kill him.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ken all but threw himself into his seat at the front of the class room for his English lesson. He had skipped lunch to go back for one last oppurtunity to run over the objects that filled his dorm room, and to file a request for the window's replacement, and a new lamp for his bedside table (he managed, now knowing what the object's names were). He smirked briefly. He had gone over all of the small yellow flags of paper, though there were two terms that currently confused him. During the rather -active- night, some of the terms had been thrown into disorder. He could not now remember which term meant closet: 'closet' or 'light switch'. Both pieces had somehow wound up stuck to the door over the course of the night.  
  
Crawford spared him a glare, seemingly in a much calmer, more relaxed mood without the impetuous German around to rile him up, "Good afternoon, Mr. Hidaka."  
  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Crawford."  
  
"How are you today?"  
  
Ken paused a moment in thought, considering the possible consequences of being truthful in his response. He quickly dismissed the thought upon remembering he didn't know how to express 'completely horrible and wishing I wasn't here right now'.  
  
"I'm fine, and you?"  
  
Crawford glanced up from the Spanish textbook at Ken's pause, interested, "I'm fine as well." He answered simply, looking back at his book, "Has your day been well?"  
  
Another pause, "Very well, sir. Has your day been well, as... as well?  
  
The maths teacher frowned, still looking at the book, "Well as well?"  
  
Ken frowned. The maths teacher seemed even more dull than usual without the German present. It was strange.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Crawford marked the page and nodded to the brunett, "My day has been terrible."  
  
A questioning glance from the Japanese man.  
  
"Terrible means 'not well at all'." He responded.  
  
Ken took a minute to absorb the information, whilst at the back of the classroom the door closed. No one glanced at the owner of the approaching footsteps. They knew who it was.  
  
"Schuldig." Crawford spoke monotonously.  
  
The German smiled smuggly and pranced up to his spot on the desk beside Crawford, "Aw, Braddy! D'ju miss me?"  
  
"You're not needed here any-longer. Fujimiya will be along shortly--"  
  
"But I'm not here to -teach-. I'm here to amuse." And things were suddenly back to normal.  
  
Ran walked in precisely two minutes before the bell rang, all but slamming the door behind him. He took his usually graceful steps to the front of the classroom, bowed, and shot the brunett a cold violet glare, "I want to talk to you." He spoke in crisp Japanese.  
  
Ken frowned, „Dou shite desu ka." (trans: "Why?") **4**  
  
"There is something I want to know." He continued in Japanese.  
  
"Aa... I would never have guessed."  
  
"About your relations with my sister." Ran's violet eyes were icy.  
  
"What about them?" Ken resisted rolling his eyes.  
  
"What are they?"  
  
„Nani?"  
  
"You heard me." The redhead's voice was cold, his eyes reflecting that same chill.  
  
Ken had to admit, the senior did put up a good show; were he anyone else it would have worked quite well. Unfortunately, his previous endeavors had required a firm obstinance against such fronts, "Demo, what do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean."  
  
Crawford cleared his throat, "Excuse me, gentlemen--" And was completely ignored.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't." The younger boy simply sat, his face a neutral façade; he had fronts of his own. When in doubt of what to do: deny and feign confusion.  
  
"Stop fucking with me, Hidaka." Sharply enunciated English. Everyone understood that.  
  
Schuldig raised a thin red eyebrow, "Hmph. And I thought our relationship had problems."  
  
Crawford shot him a glare, now interested in the exchange.  
  
"Am I fucking with you, -Ran kun-?" A smirk from the brunette. This wasn't a wise course of action to take, and he knew it. However, he couldn't help it that something about the redhead made him ready to object everything he had to say. It was as if the other man was -begging- for it.  
  
And he wasn't about to deny him something so enjoyable to himself.  
  
"Hidaka." Warning tones.  
  
Ken rolled his eyes, complying a bit, for his own sanity, "She's in a few of my classes-- she had them changed specifically for that reason, but you'll have to ask -her- about that. Nothing really, other than that."  
  
"I remember perfectly what you said last night."  
  
„Nein, Ran. Für die endliche Zeit, werde ich mit dir nicht schlafen." (trans: "No, Ran. For the last time, I will not sleep with you.") The younger man shook his head animatedly, switching tounges purely for the German's pleasure-- he was the type to enjoy this kind of humour. It wasn't as if Ran would understand it anyway.  
  
As predicted, Schuldig promply burst into raucous laughter, slumping against the front desk and clutching his sides.  
  
The American threw his partner an inquisitive glance, "What did he say?"  
  
The German continued to laugh wildly, "If only you knew, Bradley! If only you knew! Haha!"  
  
The stone-faced Fujimiya merely dismissed the comment, whatever it had meant, and simply stared at the brunette, "You threaten her, but does she know this?"  
  
Ken, whom had been chuckling along with Schuldig at his own comment dropped it instantly, "No. She'll not know anything about it. Hopefully you won't give me any reason to act on it." His brown eyes looked up and locked gazes with Ran's, "You must understand that I harbour no ill-will for either of you, personally. You obviously know I have secrets to keep."  
  
The older man was silent. This man sitting before him was threatening his life, and his sister's. An innocent girl. Yet, there was an understanding, somehow and despite however irrational it seemed when looked at from a logical perspective. Almost the eerie sort of honour one convict finds in another. No real analogy could be made, and he wasn't about to attempt.  
  
It was time to quiz, anyway.  
  
Crawford, recovering from the strange disorder in the room, tapped the desk once more. Noticing all eyes were on him once more, he slipped a sheet of paper from an old manilla folder and set it upon the brunette's desk. The implications of what was to be done were obvious. It was a handout quiz, a sheet of paper showing images of all the classroom objects imaginable, and when flipped there was the picture of a bedroom. He had to lable each.  
  
How funny that in the last five minutes he had forgotten everything he had learned about the English language. However, he had learned something else: teasing Ran was fun.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Aya Fujimiya stared hard at the piece of paper before her, her brow knitting in concentration, "Okay, okay, I got it!"  
  
"Got what?" Her roommate, a rather pretty junior looked up from her magazine. Her short dark hair was arranged stylishly, only lightly reaching her eyes as she watched the energetic girl before her. She lay on her stomach with her legs crossed in the air, "You've been studying that sheet for the past hour, what is it?" A French accent was evident in her more mature voice. **5  
**  
"It's a list of Japanese vocabulary words!"  
  
"Oh..." The girl rolled her eyes and looked back to the latest edition of Teen Vogue.  
  
"Asuka! Listen to me!" Aya frowned, plopping down beside the other girl and shoving the slightly wrinkled paper in the other girl's line of vision, "You read the English definition, and I'll recite the word!"  
  
Lifting herself up to sit normally the French girl sighed, "Is this another one of your boy-schemes, Aya?"  
  
"Well... It'll help me get in touch with my culture! And my background!"  
  
"You're just an American, accept it."  
  
"But my family is from Japan! My brother speaks it fluently! Why can't I!?"  
  
"Because he's actually -from- there. You are not." Asuka snatched up the sheet, frowning at the complicated words, "How am I supposed to know if you're saying this right, anyway?"  
  
The braided girl glared, "Just begin."  
  
"OK, Monday."  
  
"Getsuyoubi."  
  
"Um, sure... Afternoon."  
  
"Gogo."  
  
"Red."  
  
"Akai...? Wait, no! Aoi! Or... No..."  
  
"I think it was right the first time."  
  
"Damnit! This is hard."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
**Notes--**  
**1** Can't be to sure about dating this. I don't really know much about Japan's government. I'm just running on my Western education.  
  
**2** Two things: (1) My English teacher practically adores her brother in law. He's been the inspiration for all of her stupid assignments throughout the year. Ugh! (2) I've actually set some dates to this fic, as it was kind of confusing me. Ken came to school on the 28th of November in this fic, exactly six months to the day after "Kase's death" from the memory in chapter nine. The rest is all for laaaaaaaater!  
  
**3** Ho-ho! I bet you didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition! "No-one expects the Spanish Inquisition!" :D  
  
**4** "Why?" in Nihongo can be either "Naze desu ka." or "Dou shite desu ka." I am currently confused on whether there is a specific scenario of use for either? As if one were polite and one informal (which I haven't seen)? If anyone happens to be knowledgable on the subject I would appreciate hearing to the difference in their uses. I am using „Dou shite desu ka." because I have heard it most commonly used.  
  
**5** Have I mentioned I -really- love linguistics? Yes, I am a nerd.  
  
- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -  
  
Thank you to my reviewers: All of you, and those who will not read this, who have read and reviewed this fic in the past. There are far too many of you who have reviewed since the 20th of February 2003 for me to name and respond to you all. I am most honoured my your messages left on the review page, in my e-mail box, and even the ones who contacted me personally by AIM. Your messages were very much appreciated.  
  
Thank You All.  
  
- - - - - - - - - (Meanwhile, lurking by the pepsi machine...)  
  
Miri: It's been a while...  
  
Seph: Yea...  
  
Miri: (glares) Aren't you feeling guilty!? At all!?  
  
Seph: (weeps) Please don't hurt me!  
  
Pepsi Machine: (Can falls out)  
  
Seph: Yay!  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
The Review Button: My bonnie lies over the ocean! My bonnie lies over the sea! My bonnie lies of the "Go" button! Please click to return bonnie to meeeeee! :D


	11. IV:I All Is As It Should Be

**Author's Notes--** (7:27 PM 10/2/2004) Thank you guys for reviewing! It's nice that not everyone has just abandoned this fic for dead, and I'm really sorry about taking so long. Oh well, I'm somewhat more motivated now, so hopefully things will move along. This scene and the next take place over the course of the day, just so it dosen't seem confusing later... Not to say that it necessarily will. Psch. Not very happy with this chapter.  
  
**Disclaimer--** I'm charging a fee for everyone who reads this fic. Oh wait, no. That would be -illeagal-. I don't own it.  
  
**Warnings--** Language (last time I'll bother saying), OOC (Asuka's French, so this OOC will be standing, too)  
  
_blah_-- Thoughts/Flashback (ex: _What should I say, now?)_  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
**Somewhat Damaged** by Seph Lorraine  
  
Act VI: Scene I: _All Is As It Should Be  
_  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
There was relative silence across the lawns of the Academy in the early morning hours of the day. The sun was just dawning upon a horizon obscured by trees, all coloured with the bright gold and scarlett hues of autumn. The locals of the nearby town and those few professors whom chose to commute an hour every morning to work at Germany's most prestigious academy simply shook their heads, pulling their jackets tighter about them, „Es ist schon so kühl." (trans: "It is already so cool.")  
  
Youji sighed at the sight of that unusually red hair probably hanging into the pale's man's violet eyes, not visable from where he stood. He had heard Ran had returned this past week, but he had yet to see the man until now. Something in his chest felt relieved at the sight of the quiet man, sitting alone atop the steep slope down to the soccer field. Though, something else within him seemed to sink. They hadn't parted ways on the best of terms before Ran left for the alternative academy.  
  
Heaving a louder, more pronounced groan, he began to stagger his way up the hill. It was just strange to be up at this shade of morning, and meeting Ran after nearly a semester was also an added oddity. The redhead, though, seemed to take no notice of him approaching.  
  
"It's not a difficult climb, Kudou." Well, maybe a little notice.  
  
"Psch. Please. You're sitting down 'cause you're so exhausted." He called back jovially.  
  
He was sure the usually stoic man was rolling his eyes as he faced the opposite direction.  
  
After making his way up the slope, the blond dropped lazily down beside his old friend and became silent.  
  
There were a few moments of silence between them, until finally it was evident that the Fujimiya would not be the one to begin this conversation. He would have to take the initiative if he hoped to get anywhere by noon.  
  
Youji tilted his sunglasses, "Well, I'm flattered you'd want to watch the sun rise with me, and all, but I was kind of hoping we were beyond companionable silence."  
  
Violet eyes glinted at the other's humour but their owner spoke nothing.  
  
"Look, Ran. I know we didn't exactly part ways on a-- well, -you- didn't exactly part ways with -me- on a good note. What is this about?" A tone of seriousness now.  
  
The redhead shrugged and was silent for a moment before he finally spoke, "I wanted him to fear me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Last year, when you asked why I tried to throw it all away; when I told him I'd kill him. I wanted him to fear me." There was a low growl, "I didn't know it then. That's why I didn't answer."  
  
Youji watched him for a moment in deep thought, "Well? Did you get what you wanted?"  
  
A pause, "No. He still dosen't."  
  
The blond quirked a dark eyebrow, "Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because he let me back in, didn't he?" The voice was icy and quiet.  
  
Youji sighed heavily, "Ran, you don't have to do this. He's actually probably a lot more fearful of you than he let's on. He's got all of the teachers giving reports about you directly to him; the man has to be somewhat paranoid. He's letting you back in to keep his eye on you, so he can know where you are at all times."  
  
Ran said nothing.  
  
"I know you hate him, but is it really worth it? Back and forth from here to alternative school? You'd have been out of here ages ago, if you'd just dealt with it like a normal person."  
  
"So would you-- if you'd bothered to attend class."  
  
The lanky senior chuckled at that, green eyes twinkling in mirth. Youji was, like Ran, a few years older than the rest of the senior class, due to his awful academic scores and attendance record. It was merely his parent's money that kept him there, as he lacked the motivation of his younger, more inspired sibling. "I suppose, but then who'd be here to put up with you?"  
  
Silence for a few moments, "Thank you for watching Aya while I was away."  
  
"Meh. You know it was nothing. So, how did it go?"  
  
"Same as usual. Wake up at six, sleep at nine. Work all hours inbetween."  
  
Youji made a face, "That's tough, man. Bet you're glad to be back."  
  
There was no response this time, and when the blond looked over, the silent man actually seemed to be pondering over that particular question. Was he glad to return? What had he returned to, really?  
  
"Hey, man. Let's just put it all behind us. None of it ever happened, alright?" Youji smiled, placing a firm hand on the redhead's shoulder, "Principal Takatori fears you, Aya (and the rest of the female population) adores you, I forgive you, and everything's as it should be, ok?"  
  
After a moment's hesitation Ran nodded, the corner of his lips tilting in the ghost of a smile, "All is as it should be."  
  
"Yeah." A pause, "Now let's get up, the grass is getting my ass wet."  
  
"Thank you for sharing."  
  
"Anytime, man. Anytime."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
He reached over lazily, smacking the off button on his alarm clock, two minutes before it could go off. He made no effort to move, though. He was tired, and not feeling well, which was strange as he could never remember being ill before. He had always been too active and healthy to suffer any sort of sickness, so it hit him like a brick when he found he couldn't sit upright.  
  
He rolled over, burying his face in his covers and began to remember the past few days.  
  
Aya had been consistant throughout the past week, constantly demanding to know what he was wearing to the dance, which he still had no actual intention of attending. He felt his nerves wearing thinner daily from simply listening to her broken Japanese, and was actually beginning to understand what she said when she unknowingly began lapsing back into English. The girl was simply more than he was willing to deal with, he had made up his mind that he should simply tell her he had no desire to go with her.  
  
Asside from that had been a series of things that continuously pelted themselves at his conscious. He was beginning to not so much grasp the specifics of what the people around him were saying as much as he could get the general idea. Over the last week he had become something of a master at reading tones and body language-- it had been necessary that after nearly three weeks he was finding a way to at least understand what was going on around him. **1**  
  
He had come to find a growing list of observations on how to know what people were speaking about, when he couldn't fully understand what they were saying:  
  
Omi would roll his eyes and lock his jaw when ranting about something irritating, like his brother, or his day. When he was thinking, he would fidget idly with his black tie.  
  
Crawford leaned into Schuldig naturally when the firey German was around, unknowing of it, himself. His voice became not so much lower as simply firmer when he grew irritated or upset, and he would always pinch the bridge of his nose when he was approaching the point of yelling.  
  
Schuldig was an open book.  
  
Youji naturally migrated to the centre of every group of people he was with. He would raise his tones to be noticed and do practically anything for the attention it deserved. His eyes became blank and dull when he was upset.  
  
Aya made no effort to hide anything about herself from him. He almost wished there was some mystery to the girl, but as it was, he had lost interest as of their first meeting.  
  
Ran was a different story than all of them, though. There was something very unyielding and enigmatic about the pale redhead. He rose at the ungodly hour of six every morning, and seemed to strain himself to stay awake longer than Ken in the evenings. The senior usually became a void doll around nine, but would rarely let his eyelids drop enough so that he couldn't keep his eye on the brunett.  
  
Yes, Ran had it out for Ken, he was sure. He really didn't blame him for it, either, though it was getting slightly annoying. He would find the other man watching him at the strangest times, like when he was bored after finishing his lessons and hung his head upside down from the edge of his bed until he felt dizzy or started to giggle at strange things. Ran was always watching him.  
  
It wasn't just that freezing violet-eyed gaze that was so disconcerting, either. It was the redhead's tone and body language. They never gave any sign or signal of what was going through his head. His Japanese was pronounced fluent, but monotone. Almost meaningless. He had never met someone as guarded as the redhead, which lead him to certain inevitable suspicions about his stoic roommate.  
  
What had the guy been through to build up such barriers around himself? A loveless childhood? No, he had a sister, and she certainly seemed fond of him, as he'd seen them walking about together, chatting amiably about whatever. That was the only time the other man was readable at all. He stood very close to her, a protective proximity, and would often touch her-- a hand on the shoulder or the back-- not so much for her comfort but for his own reassurance in... what?  
  
The two of them were a scene, walking along the walkways as if there wasn't a thing to be done. No books to read or assignments to hand in, just a quiet conversation with one's closest companion and family. Aya spoke animatedly in unaccented English with her dark eyes alight and a bounce in her step, while her brother walked more rigidly at her side, a softness in his eyes and a calm tone to his voice. He was a different Ran than the one that glared and snapped at him all evening and early morning.  
  
Perhaps, though, what was most disturbing about the older man were the sudden whims he caused in Ken's mind. It had been a strange thing that had at first confused the brunette:  
  
_Two evenings past, he had entered the dorm room to find Ran was at the showers down the hall, however his shoes remained neatly set by the door. He wasn't sure what it was that caused it, but he had the sudden urge to steal the redhead's shoes and hide them. Being a very impulsive person, himself, and always one for a joke, he did so. He stowed them deep beneath the other man's bed, leaving them there to be forgotten. If Ran asked him, then he would simply feign ignorance.  
  
It hadn't taken long to go into affect.  
  
The redhead entered the room holding his folded laundry with his damp hair falling in strings against his scalp. He had passed the doorway simply, stowing his laundry in a growing pile at the corner of the closet, and turned back to slip on his shoes and leave again-- all the while ignoring the brunette.  
  
He stared blankly at the empty spot where his shoes had been. He had put them right there, hadn't he?_ 'Perhaps I put them in the closet.' _He walked over and opened the closet, peering down at a pair of well-shined black boots, but not the ones he was looking for.  
_  
_This was most suspicious.  
  
He turned to glance at Ken, whom was ignoring him completely, completing a maths assignment with a bored expression. He scrawled a few numbers in scratchy writing and then turned to type an equation into a calculator with his eraser-tip. Examining the result, he turned back to the paper and scrawled it down messily, moving on to the next problem.  
  
Nothing seemed unusual.  
  
The brunette looked up and blinked when he saw the redhead watching him, „Nani?"  
  
"Have you seen my shoes?" Ran spoke in curt English.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
„Kutsu wa, doko ni arimasu ka?" (trans: "Where are my shoes?") _**2 **_He repeated in carefully toned Japanese.  
  
The brunette frowned, glancing at the doorway then at Ran's red-socked feet. He stared at the man's socks for a bit in amusement before shrugging and turning back to his homework.  
  
The stoic man was suspicious, but didn't mention it again, simply putting on his spare boots and leaving.  
  
Before the other man returned, Ken had also hidden his tie, and his razor. He was probably going to be skewered on the tip of a katana for his, but until then he would continue to amuse himself at the redhead's expense.  
  
Just the evening before he had hidden Ran's reading glasses and a pair of black leather gloves. The redhead's confused face had been amusing for Ken, when Ran had sat down to read over his English essay and found he had no glasses to do so. After looking for them for a while, he had become angry and frustrated, but he still hadn't out-right accused the brunette of anything.  
  
His anger might not have been very pleasant company, but at least it was a reaction.  
_  
Frowning at this memory Ken groaned, figuring he should get up anyway, and began to rise. He was still adjusting to being the invisable, personality-less new guy. At his old school in Japan he had been the star goalie of the soccer team, and a constant figure in high school society. He had always had someone around him to talk with, study with, and share his opinions with. Here, there was no one but Schuldig, Aya, and Ran. None of which were ideal companions in his mind. If he could actually speak the language, Omi could have been a great friend, though.  
  
Pulling on a shirt roughly, Ken got ready for the day.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"So I don't understand why you won't just tell me what you're wearing. We're going to this dance together, and I really think there should be some coordination between us. If you're going in a simple black and white tux, then I think it would be great if we both wore a set of white gloves. Or if you're planning on a different coloured shirt, than it should match my dress, which means we need to go to town and pick you up an idigo-coloured dress shirt-- it's the only thing that will do. It should be a silky kind of fabric... Ken, are you listening to me?" The younger girl turned a narrow glare at the boy to her right.  
  
Jerking out of his reverie, in which he had painted an interesting black spiral in the centre of his canvas, the Japanese boy turned his eyes back to the girl on his left, „... Gomen." (trans: "...Sorry.")  
  
"Ugh! I've been telling you for a week. We need to get started on this so we're all prepared for the dance. We'll need to establish a place to meet, and what we'll do beforehand, and..." The girl continued on her ranting, this time in English, leaving her -date- to blink quizzically at her once before returning to his former apathy.  
  
Before him the spiral grew larger and larger, and a bit lopsided towards the right side of the material, but it still didn't look too bad. Ken didn't really mean anything by this piece, but was amused by it, anyway. It was better than listening to Aya's unrelenting rant fest, that was conveniently venued right in his left ear.  
  
"KEN!" Her voice barked.  
  
Nearly falling from his stool at the sound of his name, he turned to look at her, initiating the conversation in heavilly accented English, "What?"  
  
"You weren't listening. AGAIN!" She replied, her eyes firey in their wrath, "I can't just wait around all week for your decisions. The dance is coming up soon!"  
  
Something in him snapped, he didn't have to know the words to understand what she was starting on again, "Then dance with..." He gave up word-searching after only a moment, "...other guy!"  
  
Raising a fine eyebrow, very much in the manner of her oniichan, she began back in his native language, "Perhaps the switching of langauges has confused you, Ken. I'm sick of waiting. Now, what are you wearing?"  
  
People around the art room were beginning to stare at them oddly.  
  
"No, it hasn't. I will not go to this -thing- with you." He threw down his brush on the stand and made to grab his canvas.  
  
_Crash._  
  
All eyes turned to Farfarello's small office in the corner of the room, as a hubcap-- of all things-- rolled slowly out of the doorway before circling a bit and landing on it's side with a resounding rattle. A moment later Farfarello, himself, stumbled out of the room covered in thick layer of white powder. His hair appearing to be the very colour of snow-- which was oddly suiting on him. **3**  
  
With his one amber eye looking slighlty unbalanced, the teacher muttered in a low Irish accent, "It's perfectly leagal. Go back to what you were doing." And he stumbled back to his blender area, looking for a sadly misplaced titanium spork, or something of equal oddness.  
  
The student's made confused faces and dismissed him as psychotic before returning back to their work.  
  
Ken turned his glare back at Aya, "Find someone else."  
  
With that, he picked up his canvas and went to sit on the other side of the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Lunch did little to settle Ken over the matter of Aya. As he sat silently amidst the small group at his lunch table-- Omi, Nagi, Schuldig, and Youji-- she walked past, purposefully bumping against his chair and throwing him a nasty glare before continuing on her way. The other members of the small table took notice, of course.  
  
Ken watched her retreating form exiting the commons alongside an older girl.  
  
Youji let out a low whistle, "Sounds like someone's got it out for you, Kenken. What'd you do?"  
  
Brown eyes turned slowly to the owner of the voice, "Someone has what out for me?"  
  
To his left, Omi smiled, "It's an expression, Ken kun." He had taken to adding a 'kun' to everyone's name lately, having thought it interesting when Ken called him 'Omi kun', "It means she is angry with you."  
  
"Oh. Yes... She is." He nodded, silently sitting back in his chair and glaring at the glob of under-cooked rice upon his plate, not yet daring to actually try it.  
  
A unanimous blink.  
  
"Why?" The young blond asked again, his blue eyes wide in curiousity. It was rare when Ken spoke, having little to say in English he had generally been keeping silent; so now he seemed to have the rapt attention of everyone.  
  
He shrugged, "I will not dance with her."  
  
"You mean go to the winter dance? She asked you?" Youji questioned.  
  
Ken simply nodded, "Yes. I am not going."  
  
Nagi rolled her eyes, "She's a bitch anyways. She probably had another date lined up right behind you. Good thing you got rid of her while you could. I hear she's really possessive--"  
  
"Nagi kun!" Omi frowned at his boyfriend, "You've never even spoken with her."  
  
"But -you- have."  
  
"Oh, yeah." The petite blond's smile dropped, "She is a bitch."  
  
Schuldig rolled his eyes from his spot by the elder of the Kudou-Tsukiyono siblings, noting as Ken's attention turned back to the glob of white before him. He was slowly molding it into a castle with his fork. He sighed and looked to his own significant other out of the corners of his eyes, "Youji..."  
  
Green eyes glanced back at him, "Schuldig..."  
  
"Youji."  
  
"Schuldig."  
  
"Youji!"  
  
"Schuldig!"  
  
"Youji!!!"  
  
"What -is- it already!?"  
  
"Your roots are showing."  
  
The blond frowned, "I know."  
  
"And I need to talk to you."  
  
"I thought that we were talking."  
  
"In private."  
  
"Go ahead, it's not like anyone's listening, anyway."  
  
"They -do- seem pretty occupied with Ken's girl problems."  
  
"But Ken doesn't."  
  
"Maybe he's homosexual."  
  
"Schu, you think -everyone's- homosexual."  
  
"I was right about you--"  
  
"I'm bi, fuck you very much."  
  
"--and Brad!"  
  
Youji's mouth snapped shut, his eyes clouding over instantly. The blond's frown was deeper than his expression, it was in his very aura, _So, that's what this is about._  
  
"I mean..."  
  
"You mean...?"  
  
"Like I said, Youji... I need to--"  
  
"I can't believe you." Youji's tone was low.  
  
"Would you just--"  
  
"I can't believe you!"  
  
"Youji! Look, I--"  
  
By now several people had turned to watch at the sound of Youji's rising voice. Several murmers between the onlookers caused others to turn their attention to the two seniors, as well. At the other end of the table Omi rolled his eyes; he knew what was coming, everyone really did. For some reason though, it was always a big event.  
  
"You've been at -him- again, haven't you!?" The blond's green eyes were narrowed sharply, "He's a -teacher-, Schuldig--"  
  
"Not here!" The German leaned in, sparing the onlookers a glance, "We need to talk in -private-."  
  
Without another word the two seniors excused themselves to the hallway. Behind them, there was silence until slowly people turned back to what they were doing previously. The three remaining boys at the table did not speak for a moment, though.  
  
Nagi frowned, "What's this? No show this time?"  
  
His boyfriend nodded, "Yea... Maybe it's actually serious for once..."  
  
Ken's eyes had not left the door; he had just come to a revelation. His only aquaintances at this school were four gay students, one gay maths professor, one somewhat-cooky art-teacher, a clingy and stalkerish freshman girl, and her emotionless and eerie older brother. Whatever happened to normal people? Everyone he knew was either all over someone of their own sex, or in some strange way psychotic.  
  
What would his parents have thought?  
  
He didn't really think any of this to be negative, just odd. Another difference from Japan. He had been with Kase, but none of his friends had ever known about his relations with the other man. They wouldn't have seen him the same way. He smiled lightly, seeing Nagi rest his chin lightly on his boyfriend's shoulder as he peered into a book the other boy held before him.  
  
This time it wasn't the memory of Japan that dug at him. It wasn't any specific memory from his past. It wasn't Kase, or anything the older man had actually done. It was what he had represented; someone to be with.  
  
He sort of missed that.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
There was a short, curt knock on the door to her dorm room, and Aya sighed before getting up to answer it. She undid the lock lazily and pounced when she saw her oniichan standing there as dull as ever.  
  
„Oniichan! Genki desu!?"  
  
Barely stumbling as she threw herself against his chest, he made a show of rolling his eyes, "Hai, hai."  
  
She dragged him inside by the wrist and forced him into the same old chair, closing the door and plopping back down onto her bed. She turned to the dark-haired girl on the bed opposite her own, "Asuka, this is my oniichan, Ran."  
  
"Pleased to meet you." The French girl smiled. **4**  
  
He nodded a bit stiffly, he wasn't used to the idea of someone else being around when he spoke with his sister. The girl hadn't been there last time he came up, and she certainly wasn't there at the beginning of the year.  
  
"So, Oniichan! You came to see me!"  
  
Another silent nod from the redhead.  
  
"Asuka and I were just talking about what we're wearing to the dance! I haven't shown you my dress, RaRa, but it's really beautiful." She pulled her knees under her, getting situated.  
  
He nodded again, quietly, "Don't call me that. Are you going alone?"  
  
Her smile faded, "No... I was going to go with Ken but..." Seeing a dark look cross her brother's face, she shook her head, "Nevermind."  
  
"But -what-?" His voice was lower, now.  
  
"Nothing, RaRa!" She sing-songed and began to look about for a pencil to do her maths assignment with.  
  
Ran scowled.  
  
Looking up from a copy of _The Da Vinci Code_ by Dan Brown, Asuka smirked to herself, "Apparently this 'Ken' fellow refused to accompany her."  
  
Aya shot her roommate a glare.  
  
Ran was silent for a moment, as he digested the information. It was strange how he felt his feeling being scattered and divided, waiting to merge into one conscious thought. Seeing Aya's sullen face, he felt anger. She was beautiful and sweet, and only a fool would dare refuse her. Yet, at the same time, he hadn't wanted Ken to be near her in the first place. He had practically threatened her to preserve his own privacy just one week ago; this should be a -good- thing. A sign that Ken was going to actually stay away from her, and he wouldn't need to worry so much.  
  
Yet she still appeared disappointed, which made him angry. _Why does she want to go with -him- anyway? They're hardly even compatible_. Aya was sweet, caring, pretty, and full of laughter, while Ken was... Well, he was still working on that._ It wouldn't even be logical for them to have anything together._ He reminded himself absentmindedly that it didn't matter as long as the two kept seperate from one another.  
  
"Just forget about him, Aya chan. He's not worth it." He spoke quietly. _Stay away from him._  
  
Asuka rolled her eyes, "I've been telling her that for almost an hour now."  
  
"Ugh! Neither of you get it! You just don't get it!" The braided girl snapped angrily, "He's going through a lot of pain right now! He's in a place he's never been before with people he's never known. He doesn't speak the language, and he doesn't have any friends..." She paused, "Other than those ridiculous queers he's always sitting with in the commons."  
  
"Hey!" The French girl snapped back from the other side of the room, "Youji is -not- just some queer!"  
  
The younger Fujimiya rolled her eyes, "You just think he's hot."  
  
„Il n'est pas un homosexuel. Il est un bi." (trans: "He's not a homosexual. He's bi.") The older girl muttered tritely before looking back to her book.  
  
Ran frowned at his imouto, having been good friends with Youji in the past, he did not caring much for how she was speaking, "Aya chan." His voice was a quiet repremendation.  
  
She had the decency to look ashamed for a moment, „Gomen, Oniichan."  
  
The rest of his visit until he left to play interpretor for Ken and Crawford was fairly uneventful, and Asuka occasionally joined them on their light conversation. The junior girl would be a good figure for Aya to have around, he decided. They did not mention Ken again, but the redhead consciously made note to speak with the other man that evening. Whatever was transpiring between his imouto and the Japanese boy was his business, and he would demand to know.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
**Notes--**  
**1** Actual statistics say that if a person were to be deposited alone and without any translation resources in a country where a foreign language is all that is spoken, that person will be able to generally understand the language in six weeks time. After six months that person would be fluent in the language (this is speech-wise; not writing) .  
  
**2** "...wa, doko desu ka." appears to be interchangable with "...wa, doko ni arimasu ka." I'm not sure of the actual specifics in usage, however "arimasu" is supposed to be more relevant to the location of inanimate objects (ie:Kutsu), while "desu" is more of an indication of condition, quality, number, characteristics, and identity. Also, "ni" is used in reference to location. So I'm not quite sure when to use "...wa, doko desu ka." anymore. :(  
  
If you're interested on the matter: Japanese uses three verbs as the equivalence of existance ("to be"/"sein"/"être"): "desu", "arimasu" and "imasu". "Imasu" is used to locate all living things (except plants... wtf?), as opposed to "arimasu" which is when looking for nonliving things (...plants?). So when looking for some-one-, "Kyo san wa, imasu ka." (trans: "Where is Kyo?"), and when looking for some-thing-, "Hon wa, doko ni arimasu ka." (trans: "Where is the book?"). "Arimasu" is also used as the equivalence of possession ("to have"/"haben"/"avoir")... But that's another lesson for another day.  
  
If anyone is very knowledgable on the use of "...wa, doko desu ka." I'd very much appreciate an explanation, if you could. I'm thinking it may be to locate places, such as, "Honya wa, doko desu ka." (trans: "Where is the book shop?") ... Shutting up now. :l  
  
**3** Woot! White-haired Farfie! ((Wiggles eyebrows))  
  
**4** If you're wondering why Asuka is French in this fic, it's because I've recently began learning French. So, voila. She's French. And in the next scene she's wet and in a boat with (insert name here)! :D  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
Mondtanz- Thank you so much! It's nice to get feedback on my smaller pieces, but they just don't have the fun that's involved in chapter fics. :) Yes, Omi's a crazy kid, ne? Makes one wonder -why- he wasn't doing all that work the night -before-. ((Raises eyebrow in inquisitive manner)) Hopefully this update wasn't too pro-longed. I shall try to keep all updates atleast within the same month. Hehe!  
  
elfgoddess- Wow! Living in Japan?! That's fantastic! So there -is- a differentiation between the two! I had been wondering for a while, seeing as in my manga books it's always changing (Naruto will use "Naze" to someone and then on the next page Sasuke uses "Doushite"-- or something like that), but I couldn't figure out in what case to use which. Thank you for clearing it up for me. And I hope you're enjoying the fic!  
  
Whisper Reilman- Indeed! Ken was starting to see like too much of a "perfect" person. -Someone- has to find him blindingly annoying (even if only for a little while). Thanks! :D  
  
HeatherR- I'm so happy to see everyone hasn't just given up on this fic (I nearly had). Yes, that is an awful feeling-- new assignments. Unfortunately, I get those daily, and I've done three assignments exactly like Ran's in the past week; I've pretty much become a working-machine. Yes, I tried re-reading it all (twice, infact). I had to reread the last three chapters a few times to get caught up on where all the characters were left off (I actually thought I remembered being farther along than this really is). There's a lot of good stuff to come, though, so hopefully it won't take me so long this time. I hope you keep reading, and thanks for doing so, so far.  
  
The Weaver Atropos- Yes, Brad is a awesome. And BradSchu has always been a couple I've liked-- though I won't make any promises on how they'll end up. ((Smirk)) Thank you so much for you review, ezpecially your comment on the lamp-break/Ken-flashback scene. I had a lot of trouble with that, and one of the reasons I hadn't updated was because I was so displeased with how that chapter turned out (and I couldn't think of a way to fix it). It's still not as good as it could be, but I thank you very much for that comment. :)  
  
StrawberryPockyPoo- Aw, thank you! Yes! Languages are fantastic, aren't they? Meh! Fanaticism for the languages, dialects, accents, diction, and the evolution of it all keeps me alive. Good stuff. It's too bad about your area not having a lot of oppurtunities for languages, I always endorse teaching oneself. Find some books and find some other people whom are interested, and form a group and teach yourselves! :) Thanks for your review!  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx- Thank you for your review! I suppose you could say Ken's character is changing. He's acclimating to his surroundings, slowly (for us) but rather quickly for someone of his situation. It's not really that obvious in this chapter, but next chapter when Ran is back in the picture, I think it'll pick up again. Thanks, again!  
  
Also, thanks to: shini-kuma, Rie, Laurel-Crowned, reader, lilmatchgirl007, and Dib  
  
- - - - - - - - - (At the Back of the Class Room During a Maths Test...)  
  
Seph: ...So, anyways. If he hadn't been laying like that, it wouldn't have hurt as much.  
  
Miri: Oh. I see.  
  
Ken: What are you talking about?  
  
Ran: ((Stumbles by making various faces)) Please, don't ask...  
  
Seph: ((Wicked grin)) I just love pogo sticks. :)  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
The Review Button: Click me to have a pizza-pie pop out of your CD-Rom! :D 


	12. IV:II Fighting the Fire

**Author's Notes--** ( 10:43 PM 10/24/2004 ) Meant to have this done a week ago, but I got lazy. There is an additional part to this that is a dream-sequence for Ken. It's just humour and some pointless KenRan shounen ai, I will not post it at FF .Net but I might post it on my LJ later. If I do I'll include a link in the next installment.  
  
Thanks to Lain1 for pointing out the use of "...wa, doko desu ka." Apparently, it's the more casual way of saying "Where is...?", while "...wa, doko ni arimasu ka." denotes something more along the lines of "Where can I find...?"  
  
Also, in the last chapter I made an error in the use of Asuka's French. She said "Il n'est pas de homosexuel..." However, now I can't be certain whether the article of un/de is even necessary. I think she should have said, "Il n'est pas homosexuel. Il est bi."  
  
**Musical Background --** The first part (aka the "lake part") of this "scene" was written while listening to _Girlfriend_ by the Pillows. The last part (aka the "fight part") while listening to _Lust for Blood_ by Gackt. The general sound of each seems to fit the scene, I think.  
  
**Warnings--** Introducing... Bishounen Boxing!, Asuka has majour OOC as I can't really relate to what her actual character is  
  
_blah_-- Thoughts (ex: _What should I say, now?_)  
"blah" -- Dialogue (ex: "Your mom.")  
„blah" -- Visably Foreign Dialogue (ex: „Wie ghet's?")  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
**Somewhat Damaged** by Seph Lorraine  
  
Act VI: Scene II: _Fighting the Fire  
_  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Kudou Youji muttered darkly beneath his breath as he traipsed across the colourful lawns of Smaragd Wald Academy. The bell for afternoon classes had rang an entire half hour ago, but he was not concerned with that. Never in his six years of attendence had he ever worried about that. He told himself he just didn't have the motivation.  
  
He sighed heavily as he approached the docks, enjoying the even clanking of his boots against the planked boards beneath him. He approached his usual boat, seven, and frowned when he saw it was missing. Without any further thought he settled for number six. **1** He sat across one of the boarded seats, untied the ropes, and cast himself off, lowering the oars into the water and stroking roughly to gain movement.  
  
When he reached a few metres out towards the right side of the lake, he stopped rowing, opting instead to pause and light up a cigarette. So what if he had told the bishounen he would quit? It was a much needed release.  
  
It was a pattern with him. Whenever he was upset, really upset, he would go out on the lake and just drift about for a while. The fitness classes had stopped using the lake for swimming since the pool had been installed years ago, and the crew-teams didn't start using the lake until spring, so he was alone. He didn't mind being alone sometimes.  
  
The water was still and calm, and the sky was overcast. The area surrounding the lake was covered by trees, all brilliant with the bright colours of autumn, dropping leaves lazily to drift along the dark waters of the lake. The birds were leaving, flying south, so even the woods were silent. It was a heavy, unbreakable silence, one in which one felt it necessary to whisper as to not break the serenity of the--  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Youji snapped out of his daze, green eyes casting about the lake.  
  
Everything seemed normal, until his eyes locked on an overturned boat floating ever-closer to the far side of the lake. In white paint on the hind-side of the capsized not-quite-vessle was a large number seven. **2** He looked carefully, but couldn't see any movement in the area around the boat.  
  
"I'm over here!"  
  
Turning again in search of the voice, his eyes scanned the nearby shore. Only metres down the shore from where he presently drifted, stood a girl. She was stuck, trapped at the edge of the lake by the surrounding trees and the edge of the water.  
  
Youji tensed, beginning to row towards her, quickly, "What happened? What are you doing out here?!"  
  
"The boat capsized and I got stuck over here!"  
He pulled the boat up to the edge of the shore as close as he could, " Are you OK? Get in."  
  
Nodding, she lowered herself down into the boat, taking the seat opposite him, and turning to face him, "Yea, I'm fine. Thank you so much. I thought I was going to be stuck there all day."  
  
"No problem..." Youji blinked and lowered his glasses a bit to get a better look at the girl directly across from him. She was a pale girl of average height, a student, like himself. She was soaked to the bone, strands of dark hair hanging loosely in the way of her dark eyes. Her clothes, a standard girls uniform, were still dripping with icy water and she shivered lightly as she spoke. He was pretty sure he hadn't seen her before, but he now felt a bit sorry he hadn't.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
"Youji?" Her accent was of pronounced French, as was apparent in how she spoke the last syllable of his name.  
  
He snapped out of it again, shaking his head, "Sorry, I'm a bit lost, today. What did you say?"  
  
"I just asked if you knew a way I could get the boat back to shore." She nodded towards the overturned still-not-quite-a-vessel from earlier.  
  
"Oh, that--Wait, you know my name?"  
  
"Oui. Everyone around here knows you." She rolled her eyes a bit, "You're too eccentric to be unnoticed."  
  
"Oh." _Great, Kudou. You seem to be full of great lines today. There is a hot French chick soaking wet and alone with you in a boat in the middle of a lonely lake, and all you can say is, "_Oh_." Brilliant, just Brilliant.  
_  
She smiled lightly, a tremble evident in her voice, from the cold, "I'm Asuka." She extended a hand, „Enchanté." (trans: Enchanted/"Pleased to meet you.")  
  
Somewhat regaining his former self, he took her hand, lifting it and kissing it lightly, and repeating her, „Enchanté."  
  
She allowed him his fun, and stared in a rather amused way, "And here comes the part where you hit on me and I unyieldingly fall for your manly charms, right?"  
  
"And my deadly good looks." He smiled fondly, picking up the oars again, eyes searching out the docks, once more, "Sounds like you know this game well."  
  
Asuka sighed tiredly, "A little too well."  
  
Turning his green eyes back to her, he pulled his glasses down a bit to look over them, "A girl like you? I'd believe it."  
  
She smiled. When she first began attending the academy he had caught her eye, and for some reason he had held it. Aya was right, she did think he was quite possibly the most handsome guy she'd ever seen.  
  
They drifted in silence for a moment, Youji stroking numbly with the oars, when her voice caught his ears again, "You look depressed. Can I help?"  
  
"Yes, and no." He grunted lightly, taking another draw on his cigarette, "I'm just pissed off with someone."  
  
"Schuldig?" She leaned forward, watching him intently.  
  
Grunting again at her response, his mood seemed to sour again, "'Suppose everyone knows him, too."  
  
"They do."  
  
"Yea, well..." He stopped oaring, shaking his head, "No more. I won't do it anymore."  
  
"Let me guess," She reached forward, and surprised him by plucking the cigarette lightly from his lips and tossing it into the water, "you broke up, again." Then, on a sidenote, "Smoking is bad for you."  
  
"How did you guess?" He rolled his eyes; sarcasm. "And I know."  
  
"So?" She shrugged, pressing her hands gently against the seat on either side of where she sat and looked to the planked floor of the boat, "You'll be together again in a week, anyways. What does it even matter?"  
  
He frowned, watching as the small white cigarette butt drifted away on the lake's surface, noticing idly that they had stopped moving, "That's just it. That's not going to happen this time." He turned his gaze back to the floor of the small boat, as well, "One of my friends came back to the school just this past week, and I talked to him for the first time in months this morning. Something about talking to him made me think..." He sighed, and reached for the oar, again, "Nevermind."  
  
Before he could move it, though, her hand reached out to rest lightly atop his own, "No, go on. I'm listening."  
  
Youji sighed, looking up to meet her gaze, and shrugged, "I honestly don't know why I'm here anymore. My class left for university two years ago, and with grades like mine I'll never get into one." He paused, "Well, unless I go back to the U.S."  
  
She frowned at that, "But what does all that have to do with Schuldig?"  
  
"He's a distraction. Part of the reason I've failed all the classes I have." His hand drew to pull at the oar again, "And I want things to be different. I want to have something to look forward to, and Schuldig isn't that something."  
  
Asuka slapped his hand away from the oar, "Stop trying to row us back to dock. Neither of us is in a big hurry."  
  
Youji raised an eyebrow.  
  
She smiled before she began, "Youji, your problem is that you're afraid to admit you want stability."  
  
He blinked, "I am?"  
  
She nodded, "Schuldig is not a stable area of your life. He's wild and unpredictable even despite his predictability."  
  
"He is?"  
  
"Yes. You unconsciously pine for something steady. Probably because of some early childhood experience."  
  
"...Your last name wouldn't be Freud, would it?"  
  
She grinned lightly and took it as a complement, "Well?"  
  
The blonde gave her a pointed look, "I really don't think that's it."  
  
"Yea..." Asuka shrugged, "But you have to admit the logic sounds good."  
  
"I'll give you -that-."  
  
"Seriously. When you were younger, did you move a lot? Switch schools a lot?"  
  
Youji shook his head, "No..."  
  
"Well, was there anything in your life that was constantly changing?"  
  
The senior seemed to think for a moment, "Yes." His green eyes flickered in memory, "My father remarried seven times."  
  
Asuka's eyes went wide for a moment before she recovered herself, clearing her throat and averting her eyes, "Right, so..."  
  
Smirking at her obvious discomfort he continued, "It's nothing bad, he just couldn't make up his mind, I guess. They were all very kind, nice ladies, and as far as I can remember I liked them all. There was Anna, Ying Fa, Melonie, Kyoko, Svetlana, Rebecca, and Emily."  
  
Asuka lifted an eyebrow, "In that order?"  
  
He nodded, before catching himself, "Well, I actually think Kyoko came before Melonie..."  
  
She laughed, "-That- was what was constantly changing?!"  
  
A lopsided smirk, "Yep. Unfortunately for you, I've been told I'm a lot like him."  
  
The dark-haired junior rolled her eyes but continued to smile, "As if you could ever get so far with me." She thought for a moment, "Which of your 'mothers' did you like best?"  
  
"Well, I don't like to think of it like that, choosing favourites and all. But if I had to say..." He drifted off to think, "Kyoko. She was half Japanese, and she treated me more like a mother than any of the others. She wasn't afraid that I wouldn't like her if she got upset with me when I didn't clean my room. She didn't treat me like I would hate her if she weren't as sweet as she could manage, not that the others were bad for that, of course. She gave me my brother, too."  
  
"Omi?"  
  
Youji nodded, "Omi is my half brother, and he's a freshman here. He kept her last name, Tsukiyono, after she died in a fire when I was eight. I think Omi was about two." **3  
**  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She frowned sympathetically.  
  
"I forgive you." The smirk was back again.  
  
"What about your real mother?"  
  
The blonde shrugged, looking pensive for a moment, "She and my father never married. I don't know where she is."  
  
"Oh, I'm sor-- That's sad." She corrected herself quickly.  
  
He made a face, turning back into his listless self, "Why did we go off on this tangent, again?"  
  
Asuka made to scratch her head, "I don't know. I forgot what we were originally talking about."  
  
"Me, too." He thought for a moment, "Oh yeah. We were on about Schuldig."  
  
The junior bit her lower lip lightly, "So, who was the friend who inspired this change of heart about him?"  
  
"His name is Ran Fujimiya, I don't know if you would know him." Youji muttered the last part inaudibly, "And the fact that Schu's been after one of the maths professors since February."  
  
"Ran Fujimiya... Tall, pale guy?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"Really red hair?"  
  
"You know him."  
  
"I just met him about an hour ago. He's my roommate's 'oniichan', as she puts it." Asuka rolled her dark eyes in amusement at their earlier meeting, "Kind of quiet, seems nice, though."  
  
Youji looked surprise, "You're Aya's roommate, then?"  
  
"Indeed. And what an adventure it is. She's been all over me today about how the new guy turned her down for the dance, when she's been trying to learn Japanese and everything just to talk to him." She rapped her knuckles lightly against the sides of the boat in fidgeting gestures, "Kind of pathetic, if you ask me, but cute, too."  
  
"We know all the same people. What a small world."  
  
This time Asuka didn't attempt to stall him, when he reached for the oars and began to row towards the docks, "Well, next class begins in twenty minutes."  
  
"And I'm off to see the Wizard." He responded absently.  
  
She stilled and looked at him with mock-surprise, "The wonderful Wizard of Oz?"  
  
"Because." He nodded.  
  
"Because?" An inquisitive spark.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"Because of the wonderful things he does!"  
  
She smiled, leaned forward, and pecked him on the cheek.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Ken was wide awake as he headed into his English lesson the next day, as opposed to his almost ill feeling from yesterday. He had caught up on his sleep by going to bed early. So early he hadn't even seen his firey roommate since his English lesson the day before. He had merely gotten a shower, hid Ran's deodorant and toothpaste, and completed his homework before drifting off into the sleep of the dead.  
  
And he would be damned if the dead didn't sleep well.  
  
As he approached the room, he stopped to peek through the crack in the door and make sure he didn't walk in on anything, because it was a likely happening where-ever Schuldig was involved.  
  
Quiet voices drifted through the room. The older maths teacher sat watching the German, whom was unusually minding his own business for once.  
  
"You're not saying anything."  
  
Schuldig turned and gave the other man an amused glance before turning back to his chalkboard, "How astute of you."  
  
"You're up to something." Crawford's voice was fairly low as he said this. Suspicion clouded his usually clear vision.  
  
"Like what, Bradley?"  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Whatever, Bradley." Brushing his long red hair over his shoulder, Schuldig through his partner a withering glance.  
  
"I will request that you leave if you--I will -force- you to leave if you cannot address me in the manner that is proper and ethical between teacher and student." The American growled, flipping open the Spanish textbook in his hand to a random page.  
  
"And what if it's more than that?" The younger man's voice was barely audible as he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Crawford lifted his narrowed gaze.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Schuldig spoke quietly.  
  
Crawford stared at him for a minute longer. He hadn't managed to pick up on what the other man had just said, but he was trying to figure it out. The younger man was acting extremely peculiar today, calm even, and that was just extremely out of character.  
  
The moment slipped away, and the room slid back into silence.  
  
Feeling like a feather, Ken sauntered into the classroom with a rare smirk across his boyish features. He dropped down into his desk, and nodded to Crawford, whom was perched as usual upon the desk, giving him the same look an Amish farmer gives a computer salesman.  
  
"Good afternoon, Crawford-san. How are you doing?" He smiled lightly. His day had been going very good so far. There could be no snubbing his mood.  
  
Crawford made no response, only continued to stare in a catatonic state.  
  
After a minute or two, Schuldig-- whom had previously been drawing upon the large chalkboard, as usual-- gave the older man a gentle nudge in the ribs, "I think he asked you a question, Bradley."  
  
"Yes..." The maths teacher blinked himself out of his tranced state, "I'm doing well, and it seems you are, too."  
  
Ken nodded in understanding, "Yes, I feel very well today."  
  
"That's good..." He paused. Ken's unusually bright and attentive attitude was somewhat disturbing, "I hope."  
  
Schuldig was drawing a stick figure of Crawford behind said man's back; it was wearing glasses and a suit and looking very serious. In it's right circle (assumably meant to be a hand) it held a shish-ka-bob skewer on which flailed another smaller stick figure labeled as "God". Schuldig, having Farfarello's art class for first period every morning, had recently gotten a spot on the art room's "wall of fame" for drawing this exact same thing on a larger piece of paper last Wednesday. It confused him as to why, but he decided he really couldn't be arsed to think about Farfarello's crazy ways.  
  
Ken watched with interest. Nothing could ruin this day.  
  
Not a moment later did Ran enter the room, looking generally very detached-- which could be considered normal for him. As usual, his eyes narrowed at Ken, and as usual the brunette felt that maybe something -could- ruin his day. Perhaps it was possibly about to.  
  
Ran grunted his greeting without conscious thought, still glaring at Ken with smokey violet eyes. That vague sense of unease settled over him again as he saw the younger brunette.  
  
Ken vaguely wondered if the redhead had to look pretty all the time. He rolled his eyes and rested his cheek on his left hand. Nobody had violet eyes; they had to be contacts. But that would imply that the older man was vain. Though, the idea of Ran being vain was rather believable.  
  
As Ran made his way to the chalkboard, Ken pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, setting it atop the desk and waiting for instructions.  
  
The American cleared his throat, the note-taking session beginning as usual, "Adjectives are words that modify nouns and are not to be confused with adverbs, which modify adjectives, verbs, and other adverbs. Unlike Japanese adjectives, which are utter nonsense--" **4  
**  
Ran shot the teacher a glare but wrote it anyways.  
  
"--English adjectives mostly all do the same thing. It is very simple to use them, as conjugation is not needed for the normal ones."  
  
The brunette blinked as he copied Ran's elegant cursive, "Nonsense?"  
  
"Just write it." The redhead growled.  
  
"In example: The colour 'green' can be used to say, 'That book is green,' or 'That is a green book'. The same goes for all colours, and other adjectives, such as: loud, slow, mean, ugly, annoying, stupid, --" The American was cut off.  
  
"Gods, Bradley. You're just full of sunshine." Schuldig jeered from his drawings-- on the side of the board Ran was -not- using.  
  
"-- and etc. These are the common adjectives. Next are the--"  
  
"Isn't 'annoying' a verb?" Ken asked suddenly.  
  
The redhead paused in his writing to explain, "Annoying is not a common adjective. Crawford is an asshat, and therefore I don't know why he put it under that catagory--" **5**  
  
Schuldig smirked, only grasping the words "Crawford" and "asshat", "Hey Brad, I think they're talking about you."  
  
The American didn't seem to be paying anyone any mind, though. Truthfully, he was questioning the human psyche and his very existance. He was a rather attractive 27 year old man from New York City with an abusive stepfather, an alcoholic mother, and all the memories that accompanied such a domestic situation. He was a qualified professional boxer with a degree in advanced mathmatics and architechture with a scandolous desire for one of his senior students. Though he would never admit that last part. He also enjoyed gardening, though he would never admit that, either. He could have made something of himself, but what did he do? Throw it all away to go teach some lousy kids at a English-speaking school in the middle of Bumfuck'd, Germany! It was times like these when he really wanted to just throw himself off the bell tower in the centre of the courtyard and land in a bloody mess upon Principal R. Takatori's freshly-shined shoes. That dirty old son of a bitch wasn't paying him enough money to feed his damned cat, let alone--  
  
"Crawford?"  
  
Crawford snapped to again to find Schuldig poking him in the ribs. He snapped the Spanish textbook closed and stood up, whirling around he threw it with amazing accuracy right into the face of the white-suited stick man behind him. The book hit the board with a SMACKand fell to the floor in a lifeless ruffle of pages.  
  
"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! I COULD HAVE BEEN A FUCKING ARCHITECT!! I QUIT!!" And with that he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.  
  
The classroom's remaining three occupants stood in surprised silence, even Ran's eyes were wide with shock.  
  
Schuldig frowned, "I knew he'd snap one day."  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hidaka!"  
  
A voice called after him as he made his way quickly down the hallway towards the exit of the building. He stopped abruptly in his tracks and turned to see Ran walking after him fairly quickly to catch up. The man's expression was unreadable and his eyes did not meet his own.  
  
"What?" _So he finally found to where his stuff has been disappearing?  
_  
The redhead looked up when he reached a few metres of the other man, "You said you would stay away from her." His voice was low, quiet as to keep from being overheard.  
  
Ken stared at him blankly for a moment, trying to unsolve what Ran was talking about. "When did I say that?" _Maybe not.  
_  
"When you made your sorry excuse for a deal--"  
  
Aya.  
  
"I said I wouldn't make anything happen to her, I didn't say I would stay away." He answered equally as low in tone.  
  
"I want you to stay away." Ran's voice was hardly more than a growl, "Completely."  
  
"You're hardly in the position to be posing changes in our contract."  
  
"We have no contract."  
  
"Would you like to test that theory?"  
  
"I'll take you right here, Hidaka. You won't have a chance to exact anything on my imouto!" His voice was raising.  
  
Ken felt his jaw tighten, he didn't want to fight about something as stupid as the other man's sister, and certainly not with Ran. If the man was actually practiced with the katana he hid beneath his matress, that made the redhead a formidable opponent to anyone, himself included. this was no time to be stupid and ignore the facts, "I'm not going to fight you over your airheaded imouto." _Though, I could use the release.  
  
_"Then leave her the fuck alone. She told me yesterday you turned her down to go to that stupid dance. That means your still talking to her. If I keep your secret you stay the fuck away from her!" Ran's fists were clenching at his sides.  
  
"You have no secret on me, and you have no place dictating what I do." He ground out lowly. He wasn't sure what it was about the redhead that caused his judgement to cloud over. Whether it was the fact that the other man was trying to tell him what he could do or to whom he could speak, or the fact that the lack of physical release over the last six months was finally getting to him, didn't matter anymore. It didn't even matter that it was all over that feminine annoyance that had ceaslessly been following him from class to class for the past week. He just wanted to fight.  
  
Ran could prove to be a worthy opponent.  
  
The air at that moment was thicker than smoke, but none less hazy. The binder seemed to slip effortlessly from Ken's hand, clattering upon the tiled floor, as the redhead came even closer. His joints seemed to loosen and his muscles tensed.  
  
The fist came at him more quickly than he would have expected, leaving him only the sparest amounts of time to move his head, leaving one of the redhead's knuckles to skim his ear and one of his cheeckbones.  
  
Ken lunged at the other man, throwing his weight towards the other man's stomach, only to be grabbed around the shoulders as the taller man turned, and tilted backwards. He pulled at the arm around his shoulders, pushing the other man away roughly with the flats of both his hands.  
  
The scuffle continued, each standing a small distance apart again. Ran approached again, landing a rather forceful blow to the right side of Ken's chest, before the brunette took a powerful punch square in the older man's abdomen. He heard the redhead draw a thick breath and wince, pushing him back again by the shoulders, only to be pulled back by the offending arms.  
  
Ran, caught of guard by the tug on his arms and still dealing with the pain in his torso, tumbled forwards rather ungracefully, sending them both to the floor, him on top. His right knee landed right in the brunette's own stomach, earning him a surprised yelp of pain. He drew back his fist again, aiming for Ken's face again, but paused as he got a look of the brunette's bright eyes. The other man was alive with the fire of the moment, brown eyes dancing in what could have seemed to be some sort of sickly pleasure with this fight. He was surprised when he found himself suddenly hitting the floor, the brunette rolling atop his own person.  
  
Ken drew back a fist that Ran was fully prepared to block, but the blow never came.  
  
It was only after noting the noise that surrounded the hall did he open his eyes and realise he had closed them in the first place.  
  
A mob of students had formed around them, gawking and jeering at their struggle, despite the teachers whom were already getting to the front of the crowd to keep them back and out of harm's way. Two sophomore-class teachers were forcefully pulling Ken from atop his person, successful despite the bruises both would carry the next day from facing his struggle.  
  
He could feel himself readying his offensive again, but found that he, himself was being restrained by two pairs of stout arms. He jerked wildly, actually causing one of the teachers to swear and let go, but the other would not have it. He felt his entire form still when he heard the voice in his ear, "I don't know what you think you're doing, Fujimiya, but it's not going to work."  
  
He felt bile rising to the back of his throat. Anyone but that man. He felt sick at being in such a close proximity with the one man he had come to hate more than anything. He wanted to jerk free, but he knew it was futile.  
  
During the moment of his body's lull as he registered Principal R. Takatori's voice in his ear, the other teacher had come to restrain his other arm again, both of them pulling him up to stand. He could vaguely understand bits and pieces of the crowd. All around, various people were screaming his name, cheering him on. Couldn't they see the fight was over? He doubted he even knew them. Others were yelling to let the fight continue.  
  
"Come on, Ran! You can -so- take that new guy!"  
  
"Let them fight!"  
  
"This is like real anime! Japanese people fighting in our very own school!"  
  
"The new guy's a pushover! Get him in the face!"  
  
"Take him down Bruce Lee-style, Ran!"  
  
"How dare that new kid TOUCH our God!"  
  
"You rock, Fujimiya!"  
  
The new guy. Not one voice mentioned Ken. Not one person knew who he was.  
  
Ran felt there was a sickening sadness to it all as he scanned the crowd through narrowed violet eyes, his gaze coming to stop on the two teachers restraining his opponent. He wasn't struggling anymore, he was just standing now, messy brown hair falling into dull brown eyes. The fire that had been there only seconds before had died. He had only just felt the candle of Hidaka Ken.  
  
Now, he wanted the fire.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
**Notes--**  
**1** I dunno if anyone would have gotten that. Number 7? Get it? Youji's car is a "Seven"? ... OK, nevermind.  
  
**2** I just read this while editing: ves·sel n. - Nautical. A craft, especially one larger than a rowboat, designed to navigate on water; An airship. Heh heh! Bigger than a rowboat... Damn.  
  
**3** Several things: I don't know Omi's actual mother's name, so I gave her one. And I think I earlier stated that Youji and Omi had a four year difference in age, which I should go back and change. I wasn't taking into count, when I wrote it, the two extra years that Youji has spent at the school.  
  
**4** Bitterness? What bitterness? I don't know what you're talking about.  
  
**5** Why is the mental image of Ran calling someone an "asshat" so hilarious? And Crawford, of all people. That and the fact that Ken stole his deodorant. So he's probably pretty smelly as he says it.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
Thank you to my reviewers:  
  
kasugai gummie- So, basically only moving things use "arimasu"? OK, that makes sense, then. And about my misspelling "legal", I'm really sorry. I really have issues with my spelling; just recently discovered how to spell "brunette" (as opposed to: brunet, or brunett). I'll really try to work on that. I'm very glad you're enjoying this fic, though! And I suppose you just asked me if I understand Spanish... Which I don't. I just know simple things like: thank you, hello, bye, where's the restroom, please step away from the doors, taco, burrito, enchalada... :) Sorry. Thanks for reading!  
  
Lain1- Wow! Thank you very much for your explanation. That really does help. :) I hope you're enjoying the story, and thank you for reading!  
  
xXLil Yu JahXx- Aw, thank you! I've always wanted to be someone's god! ((Smirk)) Yea, I couldn't have Ken go to that dance with Aya. She comes off as a bitch, for one, and I don't want this to turn into one of the usual AU School fics where the main characters end up going to a dance and, I dunno, dancing or something. The dance is more for the developement of some of my other characters than Ken and Ran or Ken and Aya-chan. The reason Ran's not protesting is because he isn't certain whether his missing items are Ken's doing or not, he's got the idea, but I guess he figures it would be better to confront and kill the younger man with proof rather than assumption. ((Shruggs)) That's just logical Ran for ya'.  
  
Whisper Reilman- A ha ha! That's an hilarious idea! Unfortunately, I think the situation would have to be a bit more drawn out to include the mysterious reappearing of the objects, but maybe I can manage to work it out that way... :) Thanks for reading!  
  
Amanda- AyaxAsuka? Hmm... I never even thought about that, really. Unfortuantely, that's not my plan. I personally think the WK series has too few standing female characters to really have enough material to spin a yuri couple off of, but some people can get pretty creative. It's an interesting idea, though, it dosen't work well with what I have planned for Asuka. I'm very honoured that you are enjoying this story! Thank you for reading!  
  
kyon- Oui! Nous parlons françias. Je ne suis pas stupide aussi. :D "Merci" for reading!  
  
Laurel Crowned- Disagree-ability. One of Ran's many beautiful virtues, methinks. He needs a reason to dislike Ken, so why not everything? Thank you for reading!  
  
The Invisible Fan- I'm so happy you're enjoying this! Especially the linguistics part! Sometimes I'm afraid I go a bit over-board with all my langauge-analysis nonsense, but so far people seem to be taking it well. I'm happy to hear that it's actually -enjoyed-, though. :) Linguistics is fantastic, ne? The idea of being to communicate in so many ways, and knowing how all of them came to be seems incredibly fascinating to me. Thank you for reading!  
  
HeatherR- Ken getting sick? Meh, I think Ken's sickness is more mental then anything. You know how on really bad days (weeks, in Ken's case), everything is miserable, and then you find yourself getting a headache, too? It's not really a coughing/sneezing/fever kind of sick. Trying to kind of show how well things -aren't- going for poor Kenken. And about Ran finding out Aya-chan is a brat, he's aware, but he loves her anyway. She -is- his sister, of course. I think Ran probably understands that Aya's not so much a "bad person" as she is "under educated" about life and the ways of the world; I'll go into her situation when we start in on Ran's past. :) Thank you so much for reading, and I love getting questions, so thanks for asking, as well! I hope I did an OK job at answering...  
  
Yoiriko (for chapters 1 n 2)- First Weiß fic you've read?! I am unworthy! But, welcome to the wonderful world of WK fanfiction, things to remember: RanKen rocks your face off, and Orange sweaters are a fashion statement, not an annoyance (no matter how much it makes your eyes twitch). As for Farf with red hair and Schu with green, that's going by the manga version. If you do a google image search for either of them, you're likely to come up with a picture. Thank you for reading, though!  
  
ITSAME- I'm so happy to see -someone- thought that was funny. I had a good laugh about it, too, but you're the only one to mention it. Oh well, great minds think perverted, ne? Thank you for reading!  
  
Narijima- "...though I do find it a bit odd that they're primarily speaking English at a German school..." You raise a very good point. I don't think I even realised this, myself, until Act II, and by then it would have been strange to change it. So, I'm going to create the history of the school instantly right now. Here we go: The school was founded in the mid 18th century by an English nobleman (we'll call him Sir Stephen Wyndham, because that's a cool name), whom moved to northern Germany when he married his German wife, Elise (we'll call her that because Beethoven wrote a song 'für' someone named 'Elise'). He established the school, and since he was English he made it an English-speaking school. So everyone whom attends must speak/learn to speak English. The end. :D So that shall be my rationailzation. ((sweatdrops)) I'm so happy you're enjoying this fic, though! Thank you so much for reading!  
  
Zavijah- You're review really made me smile! :) Yes, the fic lives, though a bit slowly, I admit. I'm so happy you like the languages, too. It now seems strange that when I first put the idea together I was practically praying for people not to be bored by it; it can seem a bit fanatical at times. Read the whole thing again?! Wow. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!  
  
Also, thanks to: Chitoshiya no Tohma, Mist, Amethyst Blossom, and sidheranma.  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
The Review Button: All reveiwers will be included into Seph's will to receive a Gackt poster when she finally dies. Ho, ho! Motivation, ne? 


	13. IV:III To Know Your Enemy

**Author's Notes**-- ( 11:39 PM 12/10/2004 ) Sorry it's been over a month, guys. This chapter has been a bugger, and I'm still not very satisfied. There were two majour points I really wanted to have out between Ran and Ken that just never seemed to fit themselves in like I wanted them to, so now I don't know what to do about it. My outlines, thus, are hardly of any use to me at this point. --; I'm losing control of the story; there are so many lose ends I don't know how to tie up. 

In the last chapter I named Omi's mum "Kyoko", which is not Omi's mum's real name. It started with a K, though. Kyoko is another woman Youji thinks is Asuka in episode 17 or 18, though. Ha ha! Anyway, sorry it took so long. I had issues with this chapter.

**Warnings**-- Nothing, really.

- - - - - - - - -

**Somewhat Damaged** by Seph Lorraine

Act VI: Scene III: _To Know Your Enemy_

- - - - - - - - -

The Smaragd Wald Drama Club wasn't exactly thrilled with the turnout for their annual presentation of William Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.** 1** They had assembled on the steps in front of the bell tower in the centre of campus, as was the tradition every year, only to look at a small gathering group of girls. The few guys that were there, only five or six of them dotted about the small crowd, were being forcefully pinned there by their significant others. They looked decidedly uninterrested.

It seemed the majourity of the school that afternoon was preoccupied with lurking around the main office for the verdict of the day's earlier fight. News had spread like wildfire through the school in less than an hour, sending people flocking to the front buildings to catch a glimpse of a possible continuation of the earlier violence-- or some cruel punishment administered by Mr. R Takatori, himself.

Their Tyblat had even abandoned them for the circus of students awaiting the verdict.

With a heavy sigh and a short apology, the Drama Club decided tradition would have to be postponed for the day.

- - - - - - - - -

Mr. R Takatori was a barrel of a man. Not exactly fat, just wide, and hulking. He wore a suit of some indistinguishable hue between grey and navy and a broad yellow tie for only the gods know why. His hair was an obviously artificial black, though his mutton-chop sideburns were a very aged shade of white. He also wore a peculiar pair of sunglasses upon his broad, crooked nose, through which he now peered quite villianously at the two younger students before him.

The brunette paid him no mind, and the redhead was turned away from him with a look of digust.

"Who's he, Fujimiya!?" The man shouted, not necessarily because he was angry (even though he was), but because he didn't know how to speak otherwise. He thrust a wide finger in the sombre brunette's direction.

Sitting carefully poised in one of the leather chairs before Takatori's desk, Ran further narrowed his defiant glare, "What, you don't know all of your students?" His tone was low and scathing, though he was careful and attentive-- more like, ready to strike at any moment.

Already thoroughly miffed with the redhead, despite it being just the beginning of the interrogation, Takatori was very quick to snap back, "Only the ones that seem to continuously and purposely cause me annoyance."

Ran seemed unaffected.

Beside him Ken said nothing and made no move to look up from his gaze at the polished mahogany of Mr. R Takatori's desk. The other boy hadn't spoken a word since the fight half an hour ago. He had come out of his deadened state, but he still made no sign of voicing his thoughts any time soon, either.

Takatori pressed a red button on his desk-phone quickly, buzzing his secretary whom came bursting into the door as if there were a fire to be put out.

"Yes, Mr. Takatori?" The woman bowed frantically.

"Who is that?" He barked and pointed again at Ken.

As if by magic the woman was holding a folder, "His name is Hidaka Ken, just transferred from Japan. He's a sophomore, resident in dorm C12, moved from old room after roommate's suicide, current roommate is Fujimiya Ran-- class 12, discplinary file available for viewing at your disposal. He used to live Tokyo, and for a few years in Kyoto. Fluent in German. Not an English speaker. Has no registered driver's liscense or personal photo ID, no personal files or notifications of importance by the Japanese government, and if there were, Google's been acting up again so I couldn't translate them--"

"That will be all, woman!" The man barked again.

The door slammed shut and she was gone as quickly as she appeared.

Even Ran blinked.

Takatori smirked, "She's very efficient."

The redhead didn't quite have a response for that.

"Ken Hadaka, then!" The man looked as if he were about to laugh mischeviously for some unknown reason.

"_Hi_daka."

The principal paused and have the redhead a further glare.

Had Ran been any more impulsive he would have slapped himself for that slip.. He merely focused his eyes to the clock on the right wall and bit his tongue.

"You don't speak English, then?" Takatori was watching the silent brunette from behind his desk.

Ken made no response, but spared him a glance this time.

"Speak, boy!" The voice boomed across the office.

Silence.

"Just get to why we're here so we can _leave_." Ran sighed, not looking away from the wall. His voice was hard and sounded muffled through his clenched teeth.

Increasingly impatient, the principal turned his narrow gaze at Ran again.

"Tell me, Fujimiya, how you were disrupting my peaceful school, again. I heard there was a fight." The man raised a cigar to his lips, pulling an elegant silver lighter from his desk drawer. "You remember what happened during our last fight, don't you? Tell me what happened."

"It's none of your business." The redhead spoke lowly.

"The hell it is! This is my school Fujimiya and I won't have you fucking up my system like you've been trying for six years now! Tell me what the hell happened so I can get back to work!" Somehow the cigar remained stable in his teeth as he gritted the words out noisily.

"I've done nothing to you, Takatori, and this has nothing to do with you--"

"Tell me what happened!"

"You know what happened. There was a fight." Ran bit out, "That's it."

"What about?!" The man growled.

"It's not your business!" Swiping a narrow gaze at the brunette to his left, Ran felt sure that even if he could say, Takatori would be the last one to hear about it.

"WHAT ABOUT?!" The voice was even louder.

Outside in the hallway was a tittering of voices from the crowd of people accumulated to see what's going on. Every once in a while there were a few people visible from his angled view of the window. Though only his ridiculous fanclub and their large red poster-board signs that read things like, "Free Ran!" and "Fight the good fight, Fujimiya!" were distinguishable amoung the crowd.

"It's none of your--" The redhead, slowly lifting to his feet in his anger, was frozen at the sudden sound of a familiar voice.

"You caught me with your girlfriend." A smooth voice spoke in effortless Japanese.

Ran reseated himself, turning his glare viciously on his formerly silent roommate, „Nani?"

"I wrecked your car."

"What the fuck are you on about? I don't have a girlfriend, and you don't even know what car I--"

"You unintentionally insulted me." Ken continued, adding as an afterthought, "And you drive a white Porsche."

From his desk, Takatori watched the exchange between the calmly speaking brunette and the angry redhead, unable to gather a word. He looked quickly to Fujimiya, "What's he saying!? What are you saying!? What are you two talking about!?"

"I don't know what you're--" Ran began, but was interrupted again by his roommate's urgent voice.

"Pick one, and just use it."

There was silence for a moment across the entire office.

"Aa..." Violet eyes narrowed pensively.

"You caught me with your girlfriend." The brunette nodded, "Just go on that."

Slightly miffed that one of his enemy's was giving him an order, Ran turned back and spit the phrase at the principal in harsh English, "I caught him with my girlfriend."

Takatori growled, "WHAT!? All this over a GIRL!?" He glared at the window, obviously noting the signs of adoration floating amidst a sea of juvenile bodies, "What imbecilic woman--"

As if cued, Ken heaved a sigh with some purposely bad acting and randomly picked a girl from his German class, "Aa, _beyutifuru_ Sakura Tomoe." **2**

What little colour that had been present drained instantly from the redhead's face.

Takatori looked quite smug at that and pressed the red button again before Ran could snap at either he or the brunette.

Secretary Keiko burst through the door again, knocking over a potted plant in her hurry, however it didn't really matter as she had already cleaned it, brewed some coffee, and filed her nails by the time any of them had noticed it fell to begin with. **3** "Yes, sir!"

"Assign Sakura Tomoe a week's detention! And punish these two!"

Without a trace of where it came from, a whip appeared to be clutched in her right hand.

"Something remotely legal, woman!"

In her left she waved a few detention slips.

A dissatisfied sigh, "That'll work."

She saluted and was gone again.

There was a moment of silence.

Ran gripped the handles of his chair and forced himself up in fury, "Wait just a minute! You can't just--"

"Can't just _what_, Fujimiya!? I think you're missing the point! I'm your superior, I can do whatever the hell I want!" Takatori yelled back, before his tone became more intense, and he leaned forward in his chair, "I knew from the first time you entered my office that you were trouble. A pest. Something to be dealt with--"

"Then why don't you just expell me. Get rid of the fucking problem." Ran was on the verge of yelling, his fists gripped tightly on either side.

Takatori frowned at that and seemed to hesitate with something as he drew another puff from his cigar, "You best watch it, Fujimiya, or I will."

"Do it, then." It was obvious the redhead was not going to back down.

He dismissed the younger man's words and for the first time ever, Takatori lowered his voice, "I'm watching you, Fujimiya. Surely you don't think I've forgotten about six years ago, do you? You said that you had done nothing to me, and that this had nothing to do with me, but you've said that before, Fujimiya. And you were caught. Surely you remember what happened. What _you_ did."

The room seemed to still. Even the crowd outside, whom had no real way of hearing what was being said, sounded quiet.

Ran was stricken silent, earning him a strange look from the brunette beside him. His mouth snapped shut and he seemed to will himself backwards without moving at all, "I didn't do that..."

The principal would hear no more, "Get out of my office! Both of you!"

Ken tailed the unusually pale redhead from the room with a curious gaze at his back.

Secretary Keiko handed them their detention slips as they passed through the doorway; a week for the both of them. They accepted them silently, and Ken accidentally thanked the woman in English. She gave him a strange look.

- - - - - - - - -

Outside, the verdict of the hearing was being distributed and passed throughout the crowd, along with some information gathered by curious means. Sakura Tomoe, a blushing freshman and member of the Fujimiya Ran Fan Club, had instantly been promoted to vice- president with her new alleged "girlfriend" status, and she was enjoying every minute of it. Though she had to admit she was fairly confused by it all.

She had never even spoken with the guy before.

- - - - - - - - -

Ran and Ken agreed silently to slip around the building by a flight of concrete stairs that lead up to the tennis courts. Neither was completely content with the other, both still somewhat shaken from the fight, yet it had to be admitted that the crowd outside was a step above overwhelming for the both of them. They moved quickly and next to a tall brick wall to avoid being seen; neither spoke.

Ken watched the redhead's jacket fan out behind his hurried steps, thinking silently to himself about the scene in the office. He had understood very little, but of course there were things he had picked out amoung the arguement. His roommate, now, was not even acknowledging him, instead he seemed to be thinking quite deeply himself, his skin more pale than he had ever remembered. Takatori and Ran seemed to have a more than turbulant relationship, and something the man had said really seemed to have shaken the usually quiet upperclassman.

His steps slowed a bit.

For not the first time, the stupidity of his predicament was obvious to him. He was in a foreign country, surrounded by _gaijin_, and the only person he could clearly communicate with was a stoic, moody, redheaded Japanese-American whom hated him. **4** Truthfully, it was somewhat funny.

Ken couldn't help it when he felt himself laughing suddenly.

A few steps ahead, Ran jerked out of his own reverie and turned around to glare at the younger man, "What are you laughing at? You just got the both of us detention for a week! And some innocent girl who wasn't even involved!"

The younger man was silent for a whole thirteen seconds before his laughs came even harder than before.

"What are you _laughing _at?!" Violet eyes were narrowed dangerously as they stared down at the apparently unaffected sophomore, a whole two feet below him from his position on the stairs.

Ken ignored him and continued to laugh for perhaps an entire minute longer before he finally began to calm himself, and looked up at the taller man, "Are you saying that _I_ got us detention?"

Ran bit his tongue, not yet ready to digress into a verbal spar on whose fault this entire mess was, "Just hurry up before somebody finds us."

„Chotto!" trans: "Wait!" The younger man caught his breath and hurried up again to walk closer to his angry counterpart.

"What?!"

"I was just going to ask you where you come from."

Violet eyes blinked. That was certainly not what he had been expecting.

"Didn't my _imouto_ tell you _everything_ about us?" A harsh tone as the redhead finally reached the top of the stairs.

Ken ignored the question verbally but noted it mentally, "She said you that you and your family came from Japan, so you spoke Japanese, but she was born in America, so she spoke very little. I was just wondering where in Japan you came from."

Ran slowed his steps, glaring from the corner of his eyes, "It's really none of your business."

"I know. How _dare_ I. We're supposed the be angry with each other." The brunette rolled his eyes, "It's not like it's a big question, really. I was just curious."

"I am still angry with you, Hidaka, and for reasons quite obvious. I'm not talking with you now, and I'm not telling you anything." His steps quickened again, pacing themselves across the wide tennis courts to the far gate that lead by the field house and back to the lawn.

"Fine, be angry; it doesn't really matter to me. But... Ne, Fujimiya san?" His tone had a light lilt as his brown eyes seemed to spark.

No response.

"Did you ever find those shoes you were looking for?"

Ran stopped walking midstride, causing the brunette to almost smash into him from behind. He whirled around and caught the younger man in a dark glare, "So you're going to admit it?"

"Admit what?"

"Where my personal belongings have been disappearing to!"

Ken feigned confusion, "There's more stuff missing?"

Silence.

Ken frowned, "Have you been letting someone into our room, who's been taking our stuff, Fujimiya san? Because I am also missing a toothbrush, as well. It was on my--"

Ran almost frowned, "You're missing things, also?"

A slight nod and a pair of crossed fingers carefully concealed in his pants pocket, Ken prodded the other man to keep walking with the tips of his fingers against the older man's chest. Well, it wasn't entirely false, he was missing a toothbrush, himself, and for all he knew, someone could have taken it from _him_.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I am very good at finding things. Always have been. I could help you look for them, if you'd like."

They were walking in step, now. Exiting the gate and starting through the lawn side by side as Ran thought about it.

"What's the catch?"

The brunette shrugged nonchallantly, "You tell me something about yourself. Like, where you are from, favourite colour, most annoying personal habbit, if you had were stranded on a desert island-- what three things you would take with you and why, why the cafeteria only serves doughnuts for breakfast, etc."

A snort, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I thought it sounded like a pretty good deal to me."

"You like making these 'deals'." The observation was hardly a murmer beneath his breath.

"I'll even tell you something about myself for everything you tell me."

Ran stopped walking, grabbing the brunette's arm to stop him in place, as well. From their first meeting he had begun to gather a series of intricate question questions about the other man. The very reason he had gotten himself into this mess, causing the other man to blackmail him by threatening his sister, had been his curiosity at one level or another.

These were things that had been eating at him slowly, wearing him down to bones, as he waited every night for the brunette to find sleep before he allowed himself to rest. He wanted to know what Hidaka Ken was, and what he was doing here. Ken had even stated, himself, _"You must understand that I harbour no ill-will for either of you, personally. You obviously know I have secrets to keep."_

Wasn't this the oppurtunity to answer those questions that had been plaguing him constantly?

He finally had a chance to get to know and understand what he was up against in Hidaka Ken. Despite the brunette's easiness in manner, he knew the other man was formidable. He had felt the beginning of the other man's heat when that fight had begun and had seen just how easily it had been extinguished into hollow darkness.

This was deeper than curiosity.

The brunette was now frowning, and trying a bit frantically to pull the redhead's grasp from his arm.

"Everything I tell you, you match it with something about yourself."

Brown eyes looked up, confidence fading as he saw peered into Ran's narrowed violet eyes, "Yes."

"And you find my shoes."

A nod, neither broke the gaze.

"Deal." He released the other man and began walking again.

Ken fell into step once more, as well, beginning to finally feel the cold air of the outdoors seeping through his jacket. He didn't want to do it, but this was the only option he had. This game had rules that didn't need to be spoken. If Ran told him something small and unimportant, he would do the same. To get anywhere deep into his past, the other man would have to reveal something just as deep. And if he had noticed anything about the other man, so far it was obvious that the redhead trusted no one (he didn't even trust Ken enough to fall asleep before him).

_Almost as if he expected me to murder him in his sleep._ Brown eyes winced closed. This was no time to be morbid. He couldn't spare the time for his depression to creep back up on him yet, as it always did periodically.

"What is it?"

Brown eyes snapped open at the unexpected question, „Nani?"

"You looked upset." Violet eyes didn't spare him a glance, yet remained looking forward and impassive, "Not reconsidering your 'deal' already, are you?"

"No."

"Then what were you thinking." It sounded vaguely like a command.

"How strange it is that you seem to think I'm going to murder you in your sleep if I don't fall asleep before you."

Surprise flickered across the senior's face, and he turned to quirk an eyebrow at the other man. He hadn't expected the other man to be so... Blunt.

Nor had he thought the other man to be so observant, not that he actually thought the other man would kill him, but he was cautious.

"Well, as long as I'm being honest, you might as well be, too." Ken continued, "Where are you from?"

Resisting a frown, Ran complied, giving the other man a piercing glare, "Sapporo."

"I'm from Tokyo. Have you ever owned a cat?"

"No." Ran felt his eyebrow twitch. "Have you?"

"Of course not."

"Then why did you ask?"

Brown eyes glinted mischeviously, "Because they like to hide under beds."

For the second time that day, Ran had absolutely no response for the previous comment.

Instead he just stood and watched as his... enemy? Parted paths with him with a wave and headed off towards the commons area. The man whom had threatened him and his sister was just making merry conversation with him like it was an everyday thing, and he was just supposed to follow through as if everything were alright?

Was everything alright?

He checked his mental checklist. Ken didn't appear to have serious interest in Aya, he hadn't asked him anything terribly personal, and had even offered to help find his shoes. Yet, as messed up as things seemed-- a bladed claw under a mattress, a mysterious intuitive 'feeling' he hadn't felt for years, telling him that there was something wrong with the other man-- they seemed to be at some sort of unexplainable standstill for the moment.

Nothing ever lasted, though. He had learned it early as a child when he had been forced to leave his own home for an entirely different country, and then accept the worries and griefs every little boy must endure when he hears he will soon be a big brother-- to a girl whom had never even seen his mother country or spoken his mother tongue-- and then to loose all of that to the reason that had started it all to begin with.

That had tought him, young, two things: nothing ever lasts, and running gets you nowhere.

Ran was unable to move as the thought hit him.

_Running gets you nowhere..._

His eyes quickly turned back to the path that Ken had ventured down, where the brunette's slight form was now vanishing from sight.

- - - - - - - - -

**Notes**--  
**1** Most famous Shakespearian play ever, and undoubtedly one of his worst (in my personal opinion). It was a toss up between that and _A Midsummer Nights Dream_, which is my favourite work by Shakespeare, but RJ held more of the romantic connotation I am hoping to represent with the bell tower.

"_Captain of our fairy band  
Helena is here at hand  
And the youth mistook by me  
Pleading for a lover's fee-  
Shall we their fond pageant see  
Lord what fools these mortals be!_"  
-- Puck; _**A Midsummer Night's Dream**_

**2 **_beyutifuru_ - Badly phonetic Japanese-English pronunciation of "beautiful"

**3 **Secretary Keiko was spawned from a sugar high. Don't confuse her as being important, though.

**4** _gaijin_- foreignor(s)

- - - - - - - - -

Thank you to my reviewers: (and, yea, Gackt posters to you all... if I had money and stuff to buy and send them!)

Lain1- Thank you very much for your grammer tips. I love learning about Japanese and I really appreciate it! I haven't seen "da" listed in any of my books, which is where I learn from, so that's probably why I haven't heard it before... I might go back and change some of it, later, but I'm kind of unsure. I kind of like the idea of Ran being at least a bit more formal with "Kutsu wa, dooko desu ka?", and Ken being the very informal slangy-type person to use phrases like "Kutsu wa, dooko?" or "da" if he's angry. :) Thank you very much! And yes, Crawford gardening! Couldn't you just imagine Schwarz watching as he freaks out one morning when he finds a weed in his roses? Ha ha!

HeatherR- Thank you so much! I always love to read your reviews! I'm very happy you liked the scene on the lake. I worked really hard on it and had to rewrite it a few times to get it at least satisfactory. I've been looking forward to writing it for a while. And you said you couldn't wait to hear about Ran's past! Yay! The next act is going to focus on that very subject! :D The end of this scene was like an intro to it, actually. Thank you so much for your spirited and uplifting reviews! Take care!

Narijima- I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! And thanks for your review! I'm happy you liked that line. You asked how many languages I speak? Well, I speak English, I'm semi-fluent in German, conversational French, and a modest bit of Japanese. :) Please continue reading and reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

The Weaver Atropos- I'm so happy you enjoyed the chapter, Weaver-san. Thank you very much for your review! Ha ha! I tried to make it at least a bit RanKen slighted. I'm hoping this chapter will be the turning point it's supposed to be so I can start including more enjoyable fan-girl moments. Hopefully the story won't run to far away from me, like it already is.

Whisper Reilman- Thank you kindly! :D Actually, I was thinking of making Ran and Ken sporadically violent with each other, yet seeing as how I've practically lost control of where I was going with this last scene, I don't know what's going to happen, either. Ha ha! It would be hilarious if they actually did start stealing the same object back and forth! Strangely, my original idea for this was to be a sort of dark-fic, yet the humourous elements that can so easily work for the situation always win out. Suddenly there's post it notes everywhere, Farf's doing illegal things in the art room, Ken's a cleptomaniac. I'm wondering if I should really schedule a RanKen mudfight or something... Thank you so much for your review!

ITSAME- Aa! You liked the YoujiAsuka bit, too? Hurrah! I've been dying to write that for a while, and I'm so happy to see it went over well! As for Crawford's break down, heh. It was inevitable, ne? Just look what the poor man must put up with on a daily basis. :) I love torturing the stoic, badass ones (Ran, Crawford, etc.) Thank you about the fighting comments, too! Please keep reading and I hope you continue to enjoy!

Laurel-Crowned- Thank you very much for your review! I'm happy to see Schu's Brad stick-figure drawing didn't go entirely unnoticed. Ha ha, I enjoy being completely random, sometimes. Thanks, again!

StrawberryPockyPoo- Thanks! :D I hate it when good writers abandon their fics, as well! It's a sad thing, and it's killing the fandom. ((Fandom: Bleeds and twitches a bit)) Thank you very much for your review, though! I hope you continue to read and enjoy the fic!

Zavijah- Aa, don't worry about Crawford, there. Takatori's not gonna' just let him quit like that. :) Plus, he wouldn't just go off and leave Schu like that. As for Ran's grudge with Takatori, I'm trying to bring up a way to really explain it in the fic. I'm still not sure how to get into it, yet, but the next act is actually focused on Ran's part of the fic, his past, etc. I'm hoping I'll be able to fit at least some parts of it into there. Thanks for reviewing! Please continue to read and enjoy!

Also, thanks to: Chitoshiya no Tohma, xXLil Yu JahXx, shini-kuma, Shlandria, BlackRose24, and Noboru Ryu Umi

- - - - - - - - -

**The Review Button**: Click me! It tickles! :D


End file.
